La Cruel Geometria del Amor
by Gotique12
Summary: Nightwing y Chico Bestia sienten algo por Raven; Starfire rompio su relacion con Nightwing pero esta arrepentida; Terra ha vuelto al equipo y no logra olvidarse de Chico Bestia; Raven no hace idea de como manejar con nuevos sentimientos que estan surgiendo en su vida; y que nuevos villanos y sus tramas les esperan en medio a ese lío? (RobyStar VS RobyRae VS BByRae VS BByTerra)
1. Chapter 1

La Cruel Geometría del Amor

**Resumo: Chico Bestia y Nightwing descubren estar ambos enamorados de Raven, que por su lado no hace idea de cómo interpretar esos nuevos sentimientos que le están aflorando. Mientras que esos dos héroes van a competir para conquistar a nuestra empata favorita, Starfire, arrepentida de haber acabado su relación con Nightwing hará de todo para reconquistarlo teniendo como ayuda a su amiga y nueva Titán Terra que incapaz de olvidarse de Chico Bestia seguirá el mismo ejemplo que su amiga Starfire con el objetivo de llamar la atención de su amor de infancia y traerlo de vuelta a su lado. Una típica historia de confusión amorosa entre los héroes de esta equipe increíble y más problemas amorosos y divertidos para captivar a cualquiera con un montón de preguntas para ser respondidas. Será Raven capaz de aceptar el sentimiento del amor? Si lo hace, por quien será? Nightwing, Chico Bestia o tal vez a otro? Sera capaz Starfire de reconquistar el corazón del vigilante enmascarado? O su corazón ya está sentenciado a otra? Y Terra? Y los villanos, que planearan en medio a este lío?**

Aviso: Esta historia no sigue la historia exacta de del comic o de la serie animada (aunque lo intente al máximo). Esta historia está siendo escrita por pura diversión y sin ninguna intención lucrativa. Espero que les gusten!

Para entender esta historia, aquí esta una lista de los episodios de la serie original de "Teen Titans" que es recomendable ver, caso no lo hayas hecho antes:

Episode 6- Nevermore

Episode 16- Terra

Episode 18- Fear Itself

Episode 23- Betrayal

Episode 25- Aftershock - Part 1

Episode 26- Aftershock - Part 2

Episode 35- The Beast Within

Episode 63-Calling All Titans!

Episode 64- Titans Together

Episode 65-Things Change

Capitulo 1

Por la primera vez en toda la semana, las cosas habían empezado a calmar-se en la torre T y nuestros héroes pudieron en fin apreciar un día de descanso sin la manifestación de cualquiervillano. Todos estaban aprovechando, excepto por Nightwing que se movía inquieto adentro de su habitación. Normalmente, este no pasaría de apenas un comportamiento normal de su parte, pero de esta vez su agitación no era por los villanos, pero por causa del corazón.

_Raven…Murmuro entre dientes.

La última vez que sintió algo tan fuerte por otra persona fue con Estelar, cuando se conocieron. El la quería mucho entonces, pero después de Tokio su relación no funciono y ella corto relaciones con el después de casi un año juntos, justo antes de él adoptar su nueva identidad como Nightwing. _"Me gustas mucho Robín, pero necesito a alguien que sepa darme más atención a mí que a los villanos."_ Fue lo que dijo en aquel día. Por un momento el pensó que no lograría superar-la, pero pasado algunas semanas se sorprendió de ver lo aliviado que estaba. _"Debe de ser porque siempre supe en el fundo de quien estaba realmente estaba enamorado" "Desde el día en que ella venció a su padre, después cuando me abraco..."_ "_Siempre lo supe, la conexión que tenemos, no fue criada por casualidad" _Pensó el entonces animando-se. _"Apenas tarde a notar eso por causa de Starfire"_ Pero ahora era diferente, desde lo que ocurrió hace más o menos una semana…

Flashback:

Nightwing estaba caminando presadamente por el pasillo verificando los dados de su ordenador por causa de una descubierta que hiso sobre la posible localidad de Slade, pero el no era el único a estar disperso. Viniendo en dirección contraria, una cierta chica gótica estaba caminando por los pasillos, muy entretenida con su libro como para mirar adelante. Era uno de los más recientes libros de Stephen King , y ella estaba tan fascinada con la obscura historia que no lograba quitar-le el ojo a las palabras que se seguían sobre aquellas páginas. Con eso, ninguno de los dos se percato del otro hasta que finalmente se chocaron cayendo ambos al suelo, dejando caer lo que tenían en manos. Desorientado, Robín aprieta los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre Raven, que con el choque tuvo la mala suerte de amortecer su queda. Ahora sin su capucha y totalmente atrapada debajo del pesado cuerpo de su líder, totalmente nerviosa por causa del contacto, la chica se sonrojo las mejillas, algo que Nightwing nunca la vio hacer antes. Pero no fue solo en eso que se fijo, pero en sus grandes y brillantes ojos violetas, cosa que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver de tan cerca por causa de su capucha. Aunque fuera apenas por rabia que ella se sonrojaba, que hermosa que se le veía. Tan pequeña y tan indefensa… De repente una lámpara explota en el tejado escureciendo el pasillo debido a la aura negra de Raven, que se estaba quedando cada vez más nerviosa, lo que hiso el joven enmascarado salir al fin de su transe levantándose en seguida, completamente avergonzado.

_Raven! Lo lamento mucho! Dice el cogiendo-la por ambos los brazos para levantarla del suelo. En seguida se agacha y le recoge el libro sonriéndole nerviosamente a la hechicera, que aun desorientada recupera la compostura cogiendo nerviosamente su libro.

_Gracias. Dijo apenas. Entonces sin ni siquiera mirarlo se puso la capucha ocultando su rostro y se encogió por debajo de la capa abracando el libro con ambas las manos y caminando rápidamente hasta su habitación. Robín en comparación se quedo plantado en aquel pasillo mirándola irse por su espalda con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Fin del Flashback.

Nightwing se quedo ligeramente ansioso cuando volvió a pensar en aquel día, pero no sin sonreír en seguida. Desde entonces, sus ojos y pensamientos no paraban de girar alrededor de Raven. Y eso incluía vigilarla siempre que podía, aunque sin que ella lo supiera, lo que era muy difícil por causa de sus poderes. Entonces siempre que meditaba, que leía o que se hacia un té al despertar-se por la mañana, incluso cuando luchaba, su atención era dirigida directamente a ella. Ni siquiera los villanos lo interesaban mas, lo que hiso cuestión de no demonstrar-lo a sus amigos. Pero se estaba quedando cada vez más difícil.

_Que tontería! Se dijo al fin expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Tengo que parar de sufrir inútilmente! Tengo que ser un hombre, perder mi miedo y ir a hablar con ella! Pero en vez de ir hasta la puerta se fue hasta el baño de su habitación y empezó a lavarse la cara con agua fría, esperando que eso le aliviara los nervios. _"Esto es algo bueno, no malo!" Pensó entonces. "Enamorarse es bueno, un motivo de celebración! (como lo diría Starfire)"._

_Apenas ve hasta ella y háblale lo que sientes! Se regaño mirándose al espejo. Se agacha la cabeza y se moja otra vez la cara.

_No somos extraños, nos conocemos a mucho tiempo y tenemos un elo mental! Tenemos muchas cosas en común también, somos completamente compatibles… Cuando menos se percato, el estaba ensayando en el espejo todo tipo de discurso que se le ocurría desde el famoso "Raven creo que fuimos hecho uno para el otro" hasta la frase "Se que por causa de tus poderes no quieres reconocerlo, pero si me dieses una oportunidad…", y al fin la famosa y estúpidamente cursi frase, "No logro parar de pensar en ti…"

_Ahhh! Grito exasperado pegando con tanta fuerza sus puños al espejo que este se araño amenazando romperse. Respiro un poco se miro una última vez al espejo, ahora arañado, antes de caminar de forma confinante hasta la puerta. Estaba decidido, el iría a hablar con Raven ahora mismo!_"De seguro ella siente lo mismo que yo_"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Mientras que Nightwing se debatía delante de su espejo, en el garaje, como que por acaso del destino, la charla de dos amigos tenía como asunto a esta misma personita cuyo amor le era direccionado…

_Aaaa! Por el amor de Dios Chico Bestia! Le grito Cyborgue mostrándole los dientes y hinchándose la cabeza (cosa de dibujos animados). Apenas ve a hablarle! No es tan difícil! Le regaño a su pequeño amigo verde. Aunque no mas tan pequeño. En estos últimos dos años, Cyborgue tuvo que admitir lo cuanto estaba impresionado con el crecimiento de Chico Bestia. Este dejo de ser un niño para transformarse en un hombre, literalmente. Ahora Chico Bestia era casi tan alto como Robín ambos casi tal altos como Cyborgue. Chico Bestia también hacia cuestión de ejercitarse por lo mínimo una hora por día, para mantener su buena forma. Claro que por causa de su dieta vegana nunca logro ser tan fuerte como lo era Cyborgue o incluso Nightwing, pero ya era suficiente como para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con los villanos si necesario.

-Pero y si ella me dice que no. Le responde Chico Bestia sin parar de pulir su motocicleta.

-Y porque te diría que no? Es una película de terror, no es ese tipo de película que le gusta a Raven? Le pregunta Cyborgue en seguida.

_Si lo es pero… si ella se entera de que es una cita… Dicho eso Cyborgue suspira.

_Tal vez si invitaras a Abeja para venir con nosotros… Se le ocurre entonces a Chico Bestia.

_Que?! Pregunta Cyborgue, pero yo… Abeja? El se sonroja en seguida pensando en ella, hace pocos meses esos dos al fin admitieron sus sentimientos y empezaron a salir juntos. Aunque ambos decidieron mantenerse discretos en relación a eso, por lo que nadie debería saber de eso, ni siquiera Chico Bestia.

_Si! No estabais saliendo desde hace algunos meses? La cabeza de Cyborgue se hincha con un montón de puntos de exclamación apareciendo y humo le salía por las orejas. (Cosa de dibujos animados)

_Pero tu como sabes eso? Le pregunto asustado.

-Hm..Da! Todo el mundo lo sabe. Dijo Chico bestia cruzando los brazos de manera indiferente y revirándose los ojos. No es como si ustedes fuesen ninjas o algo parecido. El corazón de Cyborgue se sobresalto del pecho mientas su cuerpo se hacía añicos como cristal. (Otra vez, cosa de dibujos…)

_Pero…Pero…

_Ai Por favor Cyborgue! Hace más de un año que me gusta Raven, y esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tendré de salir con ella en una cita!

_La verdad, no sería una cita de verdad si fuésemos yo y Abeja. Le recuerda Cyborgue.

_Pero sería lo más cerca que lograría llegar de eso.

_Y porque no invitas entonces a Starfire? De seguro le encantara ir. Le pregunta Cyborgue.

_Starfire? En una película de terror? Le pregunta Chico Bestia sarcástico. Debo recordarte lo que le ocurrió a ella la última vez cuando ella vioaquella película sobre la princesa en la torre del dragón? Le pregunto Chico Bestia cuando un humo de recuerdos apareció en sus cabezas. Ella se quedo casi una semana sin conseguir dormir sola y con miedo de que un dragón viniera a comerla o a arrastrarle a una torre lejana.

_Y debo recordarte lo que le ocurrió a Raven la última vez que ella vio una de tus películas de terror a dos años atrás, después que enfrentamos al Control Freak? Le pregunto Cyborgue cuando una nube de recuerdos borra la del Chico Bestia mostrando la torre siendo devorada por un gran humo negro invadiendo todo. (Para quien no sabe de lo que me refiero, vean el episodio del Teen Titans "Fears Itself").

_Vale! Vale! Pero eso hace mucho tiempo, y…

_Ok! Ok! Se rindió Cyborgue. Llamare a Abeja. Dijo suspirando.

_En serio? Le brillan entonces los ojos del Chico Bestia.

_Si, pero a cambio vas a tener que llamar también a Starfire. Ella anda muy solitaria desde que Raven y Jinx se quedaron amigas.

_Hm…Me pregunto lo que tienen de tan parecido que se dieron tan bien… Se pregunta Chico Bestia… Aunque con Terra para animar-le, Starfire me parece estar bien. Dijo el entonces.

Antes que los lectores tenga su corazón saltando afuera del pecho, dejadme actualizarlos…

Después que Jinx se junto a los Teen Titans, ella y Raven (apenas en esta historia) descubren tener cosas en común y se quedan amigas. Esta historia ocurre tres años después de la derrota de Trigon, entonces Terra ya volvió al normal y recupero la memoria juntando-se nuevamente a los titanes. Ahora (de acuerdo con el cronograma de mi historia) hace seis meses que ella está de vuelta al equipo, pero para entonces Chico Bestia ya había seguido en frente y no recupero su "interés amoroso" por ella, aunque ella siga intentando conquistarlo otra vez.

_Chico Bestia!… Pero en ese momento Cyborgue en fue interrumpido por Nightwing, quien llego "tosiendo" en el garaje.

_Que tiene Starfire y Terra? Pregunto el chico maravilla que recién llegaba.

_Queremos invitar a las chicas para ver en el cine la nueva película de terror… Empezó Cyborgue, pero fue interrumpido.

_"La Furia de los desaparecidos…uh…" Dijo el Chico Bestia dramáticamente. Robín y Cyborgue apenas lo miran curioso levantando una ceja. Es sobre un grupo de estudiantes que…

_Habéis visto a Raven? Pregunta entonces Nightwing interrumpiendo a Chico Bestia, obviamente desinteresado.

Sorprendidos, Chico Bestia y Cyborgue se miran con un enorme punto de interrogación formando-se en sus cabezas.

_Hm… No estoy seguro. Creo que ella…

_Saben adónde esta ella o no?! Interrumpe Nightwing al Chico Bestia, claramente nervioso.

_Wow amigo! Cálmate! Raven no está en la torre, salió con Jinx y Abeja a almorzar hace más de una hora. Le contesto Cyborgue asustado con su reacción.

_Ooo! Robín se calmo, súbitamente decepcionado. Pues vale. Dijo entonces dándoles la espalda. Pero Chico Bestia súbitamente sintió un mal presentimiento y cuestionó a su líder.

_Podemos saber de que se trata? Le pregunta entonces Chico Bestia, sospechoso.

_Yo…hm…No es nada que te incube. Le respondió entonces Nightwing después de algunos segundos de reflexión. Dicho eso intento marcharse otra vez pero Chico Bestia, totalmente ofendido con su comentario volvió a impedirlo de ir.

_Lo es si planeas comportarte de esa manera con Raven! Le acusa el chico verde agresivamente. Robín se gira mirándolo de manera amenazadora.

_Como dices? El ambiente se escurece a su alrededor y rayos chispan en su cabeza.

_NADA! Se adelanta Cyborgue poniéndose entre los dos. No te preocupes, si Raven aparece le diremos que la estas buscando. Le asegura entonces con una enorme y falsa sonrisa. Tranquilizándose Nightwing se marcha dejándolos solos otra vez.

_Pero que fue eso?! Grita entonces Chico Bestia entorpecido.

_No lo sé, pero Robín anda claramente nervioso últimamente. Le responde Cyborgue cuando su comunicador toca. Dándole la espalda a Chico Bestia, el grande chico robótico atiende dándole de cara con su hermosa y confinante novia.

_Hey Cyborgue, todo bien ahí? Le pregunta entonces la chica alegremente, exactamente como a el le gustaba oír.

_Sí, bueno yo…

_Tú no tienes planes para mañana por la noche, tienes? Le pregunta entonces Abeja.

_Hm…no porque? Le pregunta entonces Cyborgue confuso.

_Perfecto! Porque necesito que me invites al cine. Dice ella entonces, como que por coincidencia pues el ya "planeaba" hacer eso.

_Que? Pero porque…

_Es una longa historia. Le dice entonces Abeja contándolo enseguida de la novedad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes de más nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron Review y a los que me están apoyando en esta fanfic. Quiero también disculparme, pues hablo cuatro lenguas, y por causa de eso tengo as veces un poco de dificultad con la ortografía y el mal costumbre a confundir palabras. Esta historia significa mucho para mí, y significa aun mas que os este gustando. Por favor, no dejen de comentar y de dar sus ideas, que a mí me encanta saber de sus opiniones y leer sus críticas, para seguir aprendiendo y mejorando.**_

_**Con amor: Gotique12 **_

Capitulo 3:

En un bar café en el centro de Jump City...

Lo que Nightwing no sospechaba era sobre lo cuanto estaba cierto sobre los sentimientos de Raven. Ella de fato sentía algo muy fuerte, algo que no comprendía del todo y que la hacía sentirse impotente, siendo incapaz de controlar ese súbito sentimiento que la dominaba por completo. Lo que no la agradaba en nada. Era demasiado doloroso sentirse así. Y lo peor era su incapacidad de meditar. Sus diversas personalidades estaban agitadas en Nevermore. Y ninguna de ellas parecía dispuesta a contestarle a Raven sobre el motivo de esa agitación. Ni siquiera su personalidad inteligente parecía dispuesta a ayudarla, lo que dejo a Raven muy angustiada, pues su personalidad inteligente nunca la había fallado antes. Nunca! Su pecho parecía contraerse con esa nueva emoción y llegaba cierta hora que sus manos temblaban y su voz fallaba. Hacia algunas semanas que se sentía de esa manera, por lo que no lograba guardar más el secreto y decidió buscar ayuda. Al principio pensó en hablarle a Starfire, pero ella por algún motivo que Raven no entendía andaba tan agitada y deprimida últimamente que ni siquiera Terra, quien era ahora la amiga más próxima de Starfire, lograba ayudarla por completo. Por lo que Raven decidió no molestarla. Ella pensó entonces en hablarle a Nightwing sobre eso. El al final era uno de sus amigos más próximos y lo consideraba prácticamente como un hermano que nunca tuvo. Pero entonces ocurrió aquel "tropiezo" con Nightwing en el pasillo de sus dormitorios la semana pasada, y algo muy raro ocurrió que desde entonces Raven no conseguía ni siquiera acercarse del sin sentirse totalmente mareada.

Flashback en la versión de Raven:

Raven estaba en su habitación, totalmente inquieta, sin conseguir meditar, por lo que decide leer un libro para calmarse eligiendo entonces las sombrías historias de Stephen King, siendo ese libro uno de sus autores favoritos pues siempre consiguió aliviarle todas sus preocupaciones. Pasado algún tiempo ella se quedo tan absorbida con el libro que mismo después al salir de la habitación con el objetivo de hacerse un té, no se dio la pena de parar de leer lo que la hiso tropezar en Nightwing haciéndolo caer encima de ella. Raven ya odiaba ser tocada o abrasada por los demás, incluso por sus mejores amigos y solo la sensación de estar atrapada sobre el involuntario abrazo de su líder ya la hizo sonrojarse por causa de los nervios que la envolvieron en aquel momento. Pero entonces el la miro, fijamente en los ojos y entonces ocurrió, que del chico una energía muy rara empezó a emanar de su interior. Raven que tenía entre sus varias habilidades el de sentir a las personas; a pesar de saber que esa rara energía emanada por Nightwing en aquel momento no era una energía totalmente negativa, por alguna razón que Raven no supo identificar, esa extraña energía la hizo sentirse extremamente mareada y con muchas ganas de vomitar. Era como si esa extraña energía había sido hecha para repelarla. Y con eso, el mareo fue tan fuerte que Raven no logro controlar su mal estar y perdió el control sobre sus poderes haciendo con que explotara una de las lámparas del pasillo y despertando a Robín de su trance. Avergonzado el la ayudo a levantarse agarrándola por ambos los brazos, lo que hizo que aumentara aun mas su mareo, y la devolvió el libro con una grande sonrisa en el rostro. Aun afectada por la queda y el mareo, que solo aumentaba, Raven le agradeció rápidamente a Robín por el libro y con un grande esfuerzo para no demonstrar debilidad, se puso la capucha ocultando su rostro, ahora pálido y sudando frio, y rápidamente camino de vuelta a su habitación donde al llegar corrió hasta el baño vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estomago, hasta que este se quedara vacio haciéndola solo vomitar saliva.

Fin del Flashback

Desde entonces, siempre que podía evitaba quedarse muy cerca de Robín sintiéndose mareada siempre que lo hacía. Quedándose entonces sin alternativa, decidió hablarle de esta nueva emoción con Jinx, que era ahora, más que nunca incluso con todo lo que ando ocurriendo, su amiga más próxima. Esta última, oyendo a Raven se traga su bebida con fuerza empezando a reír, al principio de manera discreta para intentar no ofenderle a Raven, pero en seguida, incapaz de controlarse, a plenos pulmones atrayendo la atención de los demás clientes. Avergonzada Raven se pone la capucha dándole la espalda a Jinx para que esta no vea que estaba con las mejillas rojas.

_No debía de haberte dicho nada. Comento en voz baja mientras la otra seguía riéndose.

Se estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Jinx corre delante de ella impidiéndola de irse.

_ Oh amiga por favor no te vayas! Le pidió Jinx recuperándose de su risa. Lo siento por eso, créeme que no me estoy burlando de ti.

_Pero entonces...

_Es apenas que estas dramatizando un poco demasiado tu situación Raven. No hay nada de malo ocurriendo contigo. Le asegura Jinx dándole una suave palmadita en su hombro para calmarla.

_Que dices?! Se pregunta Raven asustada. Es tan obvio?

_Raven querida, lo que estas sintiendo es amor. Dice entonces Jinx con una sonrisa animada.

_Que?! Amor?!

_Si amor. Raven estas enamorada, lo que nos falta descubrir es por quien.

_Pero…Pero… Incapaz de controlar las emociones que estaban manifestándose en ese momento la energía negra de Raven se escapa de su cuerpo haciendo con que vasos y tazas de bebidas explotaran por todos los lados, asustando a los clientes.

_Wow! Se asusta Jinx observando su alrededor. Y yo creía ser la que traía mala suerte para los demás. Dice bromeando nerviosamente. Vamos salir de aquí para que te puedas calmarte. Dice ella entonces empujando gentilmente a una Raven aun en choque hasta la salida.

_Pero… Pero… Raven no conseguía hablar nada apenas se quedo petrificada dejando a Jinx llevarla para lejos de las personas mientras su energía bailaba descontroladamente explotando y derritiendo todo lo que había por el camino.

_Raven? Le pregunta entonces Jinx Preocupada cuando alcanzan la salida. Estas bien? Le vuelve a preguntar. Estas más pálida de lo de costumbre.

_Eso es imposible. Dice al fin Raven recuperando las palabras. Yo no puedo… yo no puedo sentir…eso! Ella no se atrevía a decir la palabra.

_Amor Raven. Eso se llama amor. Y si fuese tu empezaba a acostumbrarme con eso, pues aparte de ser algo totalmente inevitable es un sentimiento totalmente normal y todos nosotros acabamos por sentir eso un día. Que sea o no tu primera vez, no deja de ser totalmente normal.

_Pero yo no debería poder sentir algo tan fuerte, yo…

_Por más que tengas de contener tus emociones por causa de tus poderes tu no dejas de tenerlos, ni de ser humana a pesar de todo. Le recuerda Jinx. Ahora dime, quien es el afortunado? Pregunta ella animándose otra vez.

_Yo… no lo sé. Le responde Raven. Para serte sincera, no sabía ni siquiera que era capaz de sentir eso por alguien.

_Y que me dices de Nightwing? No sentiste aquella rara energía viniendo del, el otro día? Le pregunta Jinx.

_Si, pero no creo que sea el. Si estuviese enamorada de Nightwing no creo que me sentiría enferma siempre que me acercara de el. Y digo literalmente enferma, en el mal sentido no en el bueno como debería ser el supuesto sentimiento del "amor". Le explica Raven. Créeme leí lo suficiente sobre el asunto como para saber por lo menos eso.

_Bueno… pero entonces… de quien será que estas enamorada? Le pregunta Jinx cuando otra voz les aparece por tras asustándole a las dos.

_Enamorada? Jinx se refería a ti cuando dijo eso? Pregunta de repente Abeja surgiendo con un grande milk shake. Lo siento es que habíais desaparecido del bar, tarde un poco para encontrarlas. Les explica Abeja viendo sus caras de asombro. Raven y Jinx a esa altura ya se habían olvidado de Abeja, ella había ido a comprarse el helado en otro restaurante cuando Raven aprovecho aquel momento sola con Jinx para hablarle de sus "nuevas" emociones.

_Pero decidme. Que historia es esa de Raven estar enamorada? Pregunta entonces Abeja divertida con la cara de las dos. Ellas obviamente no esperaban ser oídas por más nadie.

_Es una longa historia. Empieza Jinx. Dicho eso ambas las amigas le cuentan todo a Abeja, y digo todo, totalmente todo, con todos los detalles, incluyendo el episodio del "tropiezo" con Nightwing y las sospechas de Jinx de ser el la persona por quien Raven esta "enamorada" a pesar de esta ultima negarlo a toda costa a pesar de importarse plenamente con Nightwing, como un hermano, y apenas como eso.

_Tal vez Raven, esta repentina "repulsa" que estas sintiendo por Nightwing sea una reacción de tus poderes para obligarte a aceptar este nuevo sentimiento por causa que vives negando-lo todo el tiempo. Insiste Jinx pensativa. Como aquella vez que negaste tener miedo y asombraste la torre después de ver una película de terror. Raven se coge un tiempo para pensar cuando se da cuenta de lo que su amiga acabo de mencionar.

_Como diablos sabes de eso?! Le pregunta Raven, ella no se acordaba de haberle contado esa historia a Jinx, ni a nadie. Jinx ya iba a responder, pero fue Abeja que hablo.

_La verdad es que eso es culpa mía. Le respondió la morena. Cyborgue adora contarme historia de sus misiones y a veces me gusta repetirla para los miembros de los titanes del este. Raven se sonroja poniéndose la capucha para no dejarlo claro a sus compañeras.

_Espera! Quien más sabe sobre esta historia? Le pregunta Raven nerviosa pues ella siempre fue conocida por ser una de las más valientes del equipo y no le gustaba la idea de exponer ninguna debilidad.

_Hm… Pero Abeja es convenientemente interrumpida.

_Eso no importa ahora. Dice Jinx poniéndose delante de Abeja. El pasado es irrelevante y a nadie le importa esa historia._ "A mí me importa"_ pensó Raven pero no la interrumpió. Lo que importa ahora es tu situación actual. Raven estás segura que tu "problema" con Nightwing no es lo que mencione antes, alguna manifestación traicionera de tus poderes? Le pregunta Jinx otra vez, aun más insistente.

_Ahora que lo dices… No tengo certeza. Le responde Raven insegura.

_Bueno… Hablo entonces Abeja en un tono analítico. Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo. Dice ella entonces poniéndose las dos manos firmemente en los hombros de Raven para hacerla sentarse en el banco. A Raven no le gusto nada ser tocada, pero no protesto y se sentó, aliviada cuando Abeja la soltó. Ambas las chicas se sentaron en cada extremo del banco dejando a Raven en el medio.

_Ahora vamos a hacer un ejercicio. Dice Abeja.

_Un ejercicio? Pregunto Raven curiosa.

_Si, un ejercicio de meditación. No es difícil, tú ya debes de ser familiarizada. Dice Abeja queriendo animar a Raven. Esta aprieta los ojos curiosos y después de algunos segundos de reflexión le da de hombros. _"Que puede de haber de malo un simples ejercicio de meditación"_

_Ok. Dice apenas.

_Pues vale, ahora cierra los ojos. Le ordena Abeja, Raven obedece, cerrándolos suavemente como lo haría si estuviese de fato meditando. Ahora quiero que vuelvas al día en que tropezaste con Nightwing. Raven estremeció con la idea pero no contesto y hizo exactamente lo que Abeja le ordenaba, pasó a paso. Estas en el pasillo andando cuando el cae encima de ti. Y de fato, la memoria de Raven sobre aquel día es viva y cada sensación sentida en el momento también, lo que hizo su estomago empezar a protestar. Pero envés de levantaros justo después de eso Nightwing se queda ahí, abrazándote. _"Y no fue eso que el hizo al principio?"_. Entonces el te mira en los ojos… _"Otra vez, no fue eso que el hizo?"_. Y su mano pasa cariñosamente por tu mejilla… Raven vuelve a estremecer con esa visión, pero no interrumpe a Abeja y se deja llevar por esa memoria corrompida. Se imagina atrapada otra vez debajo del pesado cuerpo del enmascarado, indefensa como estuvo aquel día, totalmente a su merced. Imagino entonces las manos de su líder sobre su rostro acariciándola amorosamente… _"Para…"_ (Pensó enojada)… su testa tocando la de Raven haciéndola sentir el calor de la piel de su rostro sobre la suya _"Caramba que asco!"_… su brazo pasando lentamente por su espalda hasta rodearle su cintura… _"Por Azar Basta, Suéltame!"_… Y cuando Abeja le pidió, Raven imagino a Nightwing rosándole los labios de Raven con la suyas, en un grande, demorado y cálido beso. _"Por todos los infiernos no aguanto más!"_Con eso, sintiéndose extremamente enferma Raven abre bruscamente los ojos y mareada se levanta corriendo hasta el arbusto más próximo donde vomita impiedosamente su almuerzo. Durante todo el proceso cosas alrededor derretían y explotaban descontroladamente por causa de sus poderes. Alarmadas con su reacción Abeja y Jinx la siguen y sin coraje para tocarla se quedan a su lado, manteniendo cierta distancia, pues ellas también estaban con asco de verla vomitar, apenas esperando hasta que ella termino apoyándose en el árbol por causa de la debilidad. Raven estaba pálida como un fantasma y sus labios azules y enrugados por causa de la deshidratación, haciéndola parecer un muerto vivo. Ella pidió a las dos para alejarse no queriendo ser tocada por nadie, pero en seguida cuando intento recuperar su compostura su debilidad hablo mas fuerte haciéndola tropezar y casi caer de cara al suelo si no fuese por el firme abrazo de Jinx que la sujeto justo a tiempo pasando el brazo de la gótica atrás de su cuello. Gracias a Dios Raven era muy pequeña y ligera, pues sino Jinx no habría conseguido sujetarla pues ella también no era muy fuerte físicamente. Luego cuando vuelven a sentarse en el banco Abeja abre su mochila y de ahí coge una botella de agua que tenía guardada dándosela a la hechicera pelinegra que acepto extremamente agradecida bebiendo casi la mitad del líquido en un único trago.

_Pues vale, eso creo que nos convenció a las dos. Comento la pelirosa intentando colocar algún humor en sus palabras. Definitivamente no estás enamorada de Nightwing. Cuando Raven volvió hablar, lo hizo mirando al principio a Abeja con una breve mirada asesina.

_Recuérdame de nunca más hacer ningún ejercicio de meditación contigo. Le dice entonces la chica gótica recuperando el ligero humor de sus palabras. Ambas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

_Prometido. Le asegura entonces Abeja haciendo en símbolo de la cruz sobre el pecho.

_Pero entonces si no es de Nightwing, de quien estas enamorada? Pregunta otra vez Jinx. Raven le da de hombros. Ella no hacia idea.

_Bueno existe una manera de descubrirlo… empieza Abeja pero Raven y Jinx levantan sus manos de manera defensiva.

_Otro ejercicio de meditación no! Le regañan las dos hechiceras mostrándole grandes y puntudos dientes mientras humo les salía por las orejas (cosa de dibujos). Abeja les sonríe nerviosa encogiéndose.

_La verdad… iba a sugerir el cine. Empieza la morena temblando. Las otras dos se calman, cuando un grande punto de exclamación aparece sobre la cabeza de Jinx siguiendo de una lámpara que se asciende súbitamente.

_Es cierto la cita de Speedy! Exclama Jinx.

_Que?! De que hablan? Pregunta Raven confusa.

_Déjanos contarte! Empieza Jinx pero Abeja se adelanta y de manera unisonó le explican a Raven la situación. Lo que pasaba, era que Speedy, otro miembro del equipo de los titanes del este, también estaba con una nueva pasión manifestándose en su mente, y en su corazón que era dirigida a la recién llegada miembro de los Teen Titans, Terra. _**(Como dije previamente, esta historia no sigue la orden cronológica correcta de la historia original ni tampoco la historia detalladamente correcta de los personajes del comic, por favor no me odien. kkk)**_

Pero bueno… A Speedy le estaba gustando Terra, que simplemente no le daba la menor pelota (por causa que sin que nadie más excepto Starfire, y Raven (por ser empata), sabia ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de Chico Bestia y intentando sin suceso reconquistarlo). Entonces en una tentativa de juntarlos, Abeja, Jinx y Kid Flash decidieron organizar una "salida en grupo" y llamar a los miembros de los Teen Titans para ayudarlos con el "plan". Para eso, las chicas propiciamente eligieron el estreno de la nueva película de terror "La furia de los Desaparecidos", para ejecutarlo.

_No que sea de mi incumbencia pero para eso no sería mejor elegir una película romántica? Pregunta Raven de forma indiferente.

_Solo que eso dejaría obvio el objetivo de nuestro plan. Dice Abeja mirando a Raven como si ella tuviese orejas de burro. Además, con una película de terror tan fuerte como esa, que chica no se abraza al chico? Comento juntando las manos de manera soñadora.

_O al contrario… Comenta Jinx recordándose de su novio, Flash.

_No me puedo creer que este oyendo esto. Comento serio Raven.

_Pues si fuese tú aprovecharía la oportunidad que vamos a darte envés de criticar nuestro plan.

_Hã?! Que oportunidad? Pregunta Raven.

_"Que oportunidad" Comenta Jinx sarcástica. Pues la oportunidad de aproximarte de los chicos, dã!

_Para intentar descubrir de quien estas enamorada. Finaliza Abeja siguiendo el raciocinio de la pelirosa. Raven raciocino sobre el plan y se permitió una minúscula sonrisa. Para decir la verdad, no parecía un mal plan. Pero entonces recordó a Nightwing y su estomago, a pesar de vacio ahora, volvió a protestar. _"Dios que diablos se me está pasando?!"_Ella definitivamente no lograría estar parada por más de dos horas en el mismo espacio que el. "_Pero es improbable que el decida venir con nosotros, vive obcecado con los villanos todo santo día…pero y si viniese…"_

_Hm…No lo sé chicas… después de todo lo que ha pasado, puede ser que sea mejor darme un tiempo para…para pensar con un poco mas de cuidado. Dice ella cuidadosamente.

_Tonterías! Exclama Abeja ahora extremamente animada. Va a ser perfecto! Voy a llamar a Cyborg y a los demás para planearlo todo. Y con eso se aleja con el comunicador en manos. Estaba decidido. Mañana por la noche, Raven iría descubrir su alma gemela.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Después de eso, Jinx y Abeja decidieron hacer compras para planear que usar al día siguiente en el cine, ambas queriendo impresionar a sus novios. Pero Raven insistió en volver a la torre alegando estar aun muy mareada y queriendo descansar. Como esta vez la disculpa fue "considerable" no insistieron como lo harían las demás veces, lo que la alegro plenamente, pues a ella no le gustaba hacer compras.

Raven estaba casi alcanzando su habitación, pero estaba tan distraída con sus propios pensamientos que no sintió que la estaban siguiendo hasta que le pararon tocándole el hombro haciéndola saltar de susto y casi dar un grito, lo que hizo las luces piscaren por un segundo hasta que vio quien era.

_Chico Bestia! Suspiro ella recobrando el control.

_Raven lo siento, no pensé que fuese asustarte así. Dijo el levemente divertido lo que normalmente irritaría a Raven haciéndola decir algo irónico como "No lo hiciste, apenas me sorprendiste". Pero por alguna razón no logro encontrar las palabras se quedo parada apenas mirándolo, inexpresivamente. Las manos de Chico Bestia seguían sobre sus hombros, lo que curiosamente no la dejo nerviosa como de costumbre. Era como si el contacto de sus manos sobre ella la hubiese calmado.

_Raven estas bien? Le pregunta Chico Bestia preocupado viendo su reacción, o mejor dicho su falta de reacción. Estas pálida. El observa asustado. Raven! El grito entonces cuando esta no contesto.

_Yo…Si! Dijo ella apartándose cuidadosamente y recuperando la compostura. Estoy bien. Dice entonces poniéndose la capucha. Apenas necesito meditar. Pero por alguna razón, Chico Bestia podía sentir una grande aflicción creciendo en ella y no la dejaría ir sin respuestas.

_Espera! El le ordena sujetando su brazo y girándola para obligarla a mirarlo. Ay más. El adivina entonces aflojándole el aprieto del brazo cuando la vio sonrojarse por que se le cayó la capucha. Por favor Raven, que te pasa? Sé que hay algo, puedo sentirlo, entonces habla conmigo. Pero ella se desvió de su contacto poniéndose otra vez la capucha.

_Por favor Chico Bestia, estoy cansada y… pero fueron interrumpidos con el llamado de Nightwing viniendo del otro lado del pasillo.

_Raven? Te encuentras aquí? Se le oía preguntar de lejos. Raven adivino que el estaba en la puerta de su habitación, pues era en esa dirección que se encontraban. Para decir la verdad, ellos estaban apenas en la esquina. _"Dios! Será que nadie hoy planea dejarme en paz?!"_

_No…no el. Ahora no. Se cogió murmurando asustada. Lo último que quería era tener que volver a enfrentar la extraña y mareante energía de Nightwing.

_Hm…Como dices? Pregunta Chico Bestia. Raven estaba pensando en que decirle cuando se escucho a alguien pegando con fuerza a la puerta.

_Raven? Por favor, si estás ahí abre, de verdad que necesito hablarte. Se escucho a Nightwing gritar. _"No…" _Ella retrocede un paso alejándose de Chico Bestia con intención de teletransportarse para lejos mientras que este se encontraba distraído, pues se había girado para mirar por el rincón a Nightwing, que ahora estaba desesperándose apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación de Raven. Pero justo cuando iba a hacer su magia funcionar para desaparecer Raven sintió marearse otra vez y sus piernas temblaron obligándola a apoyarse en la pared para no caerse al suelo. Chico Bestia cuando vio eso corrió en su dirección y la sujeto pasando su fuerte brazo por su fina cintura mientras que con su otra mano le sujeto su pequeña y pálido mano por el pulso poniendo su brazo por detrás de su cuello para que ella pudiese quedarse de pie.

_Raven estas temblando. Le murmuro Chico Bestia cuando consiguió al fin ponerla de pie.

_Suéltame. Ella apenas le dice intentando poner alguna firmeza en su voz, pero eso apenas lo hizo apretarla más fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

_Estás loca? Eso no es hora para bancar la peleona. Le regaña Chico Bestia. Claramente no estás bien. Voy a llamar a Nightwing. Dice el entonces apunto de gritar cuando Raven le agarra su hombro desesperada.

_No! Ella casi grita recuperando súbitamente su energía.

_Raven! Le vuelve a regañar Chico Bestia cuando vio la cara aterrorizada de la empata.

_No! Le vuelve a suplicar la empata. Por favor Chico Bestia, voy a donde quieras pero no lo llames, no a el. Le ruega entonces viendo que no lograría escapar del metamorfo. El se sorprende con eso y se muerde el labio pensando por un segundo cuando la voz de Nightwing volvió a sonar, de esta vez extremamente nervioso.

_Raven! El gritaba pegando con los puños la puerta de su habitación lo que asusto a ambos los titanes de esta vez. Raven vamos abre la puerta! Sé que estas ahí! Por favor abre! Para de evitarme!

_Cielos! Suspiro Chico Bestia entonces con los ojos blancos. Vale me convenciste. Bromea el entonces nerviosamente. Chico Bestia suelta entonces su pulso, pero apenas para coger las piernas de Raven por debajo de sus rodillas erguiéndola de esta vez por completo.

_Que piensas que estás haciendo, ella le pregunta sonrojándose. Nunca nadie la había sujetado de esa manera, y estar tan cerca de otra persona, de el para ser más exacto, siempre la dejaba tensa (aunque no sabía porque de eso). Puedo caminar. Protesto entonces.

_Si claro… Empieza Chico Bestia sarcástico con una divertida sonrisa.

_Raven? Se oye preguntar Nightwing entonces más cerca de esta vez de donde están. _"Mierda! Nos descubrió!"_ Pensó Raven nerviosamente. Raven eres tú? Se escucho entonces pasos acercándose.

_Pero no quiere decir que estés en condición de correr. Dice entonces Chico Bestia terminando su frase de antes. Y así, con la empata en sus brazos, el mutante verde empieza a correr a toda prisa por el pasillo, escapando de Nightwing.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Chico Bestia mientras llevaba a Raven lejos de Nightwing no pudo evitar, a pensar en lo ocurrido y sentir una onda de placer con la situación aquí presente.

"_Rescatando la doncella en apuros"_

Pensó incapaz de evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Claro, no era como se imagino que seria, pero ya era un comienzo. Y lo más importante era que aun con todo eso, el la estaba abrazando. Claro que (otra vez) no era como el imagino que seria, pero ya era algo. Volviendo a la seriedad. El Primero instinto de Chico Bestia era de llevarle hasta la sala principal para que pudiese darle algo de beber y ayudarle a calmarse, pero entonces se le ocurrió que Nightwing no tardaría en ir a buscarles ahí. Pensó entonces en esconderla en su habitación, pues estaban muy cerca de allí y a Nightwing no se le ocurriría ir a buscar a Raven ahí. Pero entonces se recordó del lío que era su habitación y repensó sus opciones. Así, viendo lo mareada que ella estaba decidió al fin llevarla hasta la enfermaría. Lo que hizo, llamando a Cyborg por el comunicador en seguida que la tumbo en una de las camas. Después que le hablo al chico robótico, Chico Bestia retorno en la habitación con un café en manos para ofrecerle a la hechicera. Ella sorprendentemente seguía allí, encogida sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas, totalmente monótona.

_Hm… Ella se gira, mirándolo totalmente seria. _"Totalmente normal"_ Pensó el aliviado. Te traje un café. Le dice el extendiendo la taza a la empata. Pero ella apenas miro su mano, pensativa. Te iba a hacer un té de hierbas, pero no había esa opción en la máquina de aquí. Le explico entonces el mutante verde avergonzado aun extendiéndole la taza.

Claro que eso fue apenas una disculpa, pues en verdad el no quería admitir que se había olvidado de su preferencia por té. Con eso la empata le da de hombros aceptando la taza antes de darse un pequeño trago del café.

Chico Bestia aprovecha para sentarse en una silla que había ahí cerca, y por varios minutos, se quedo ahí sin decir nada, apenas mirándola, avaluando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Chico Bestia siempre supo lo hermosa que Raven era, desde el primero día en que se conocieron, formando el equipo. Pero estos últimos tres años parecieron hacer magia con ella. Su cuerpo que ya era pequeño y delicado cuando se conocieron apenas se quedo más esbelto, acentuando sus curvas. Y después que ella venció a Trigon, su piel, que siempre fue y continua siendo hasta hoy muy pálido, fue a lo largo de los años recuperando un leve color humano, dejando de lado su tono gris para un tono de porcelana, mientras que su pelo abandono su tono violeta para volverse negro, largo y sedoso. Ella también fue la que se quedo con el título de "bajita" pues fue la que de todos menos creció, siendo más baja incluso que Starfire y Terra. Consecuentemente, todos los villanos cuando los enfrentaban hacían cuestión de querer atacarla primero, juzgándola como siendo la más frágil y indefensa de todos. Descubriendo entonces lo cuanto estaban equivocados a su respecto, pues con su magia, ella era en muchas de las ocasiones la más fuerte y poderosa del grupo.

"_Y la más bella y maravillosa de todas también"_

Pensó mientras la miraba con cierto encanto, tomando su café, muy despacito. Esta por último, no pareció notarlo.

El único cambio que al principio no le gusto en nada a Chico Bestia fue en su visual. A medida que fue madureciendo, aun mas de lo que ya era, Raven cambio su uniforme normal por un traje negro, que le cubría todo el cuerpo, escondiéndolo casi por completo, incluyendo las piernas, que Chico Bestia no aprecio verlos escondidos por el traje, pues siempre fueron una parte de su cuerpo que le encantaba. Para acompañar el traje, Raven también cambio su capa, que antes se arrastraba casi al suelo, por una un poco más corta, que le caía a la altura de la espinilla, ahora envés de azul, con un color purpura que hacia conjunto con sus botas, su cinturón y sus muñequeras, siendo esas del mismo color. Aparte de eso, y de su típica piedra chacra incrustada en la testa, el único adorno que usaba era en verdad no un adorno, pero un emblema en el traje sobre el pecho que era el dibujo de un pequeño cuervo pintado en blanco, para dejar claro a sus enemigos sus habilidades en una tentativa en vano de parecer un poco mas intimidante. No que ella no fuese intimidante, toda misteriosa y tenebrosa. Pero ese su lado obscuro hacia mas efecto a los héroes que a los villanos, siendo que muchos seguían ese mismo estilo. Chico Bestia entretanto odio su nuevo "visual". Y incluso intento jugar con ella el día que lo presento al grupo bromeando sobre ella parecer un ninja. Lo que no resulto en nada. Primero porque ella no se importaba en nada con sus comentarios, juzgándolo muy inmaturo como para opinar cualquier cosa. Pero también porque justo después de que el hiciera la "broma" Nightwing la defendió elogiándola sobre su elección de ropa.

"_Pues a mí me ha gustado bastante, pareces más apta para luchar ahora, y más confortable también"_ Le dijo el enmascarado, ofreciéndose entonces para enseñarle algunas técnicas de defensas personales. Invitación que ella acepto con gusto, pues sin sus poderes ella se juzgaba una inútil. Pero después de un tiempo, Chico Bestia volvió a repensar sobre eso y se quedo feliz con el nuevo uniforme de Raven.

"_Ahora nadie aparte de mi lograra ver lo cuanto ella es hermosa y atrayente_". Pensaba consolado.

Al fin, Raven termino el café mirando a Chico Bestia por la primera vez.

_Gracias. Dijo entonces monótona. Estaba necesitando tomar algo un poco más fuerte. Con eso ella estiro las piernas queriendo levantarse, pero Chico Bestia tomado totalmente desprevenido la sujeto por los hombros obligándola a volver a sentarse.

_Wow! Adonde piensas que vas? El le regaña entonces a empata. Tú no estás en condición de irte a ningún lado! No sin dejar a Cyborg al menos examinarte. El le dice con seriedad. Raven levanta ambas las cejas, sorprendida con su reacción.

_ Yo no necesito ser examinada. Dice ella fríamente. Estoy bien. Apenas me afecte por la falta de meditación. Y además…dice ella entonces levantando la mano aun sujetando su tasa, ahora vacía… Yo apenas iba a guardar esto. Le dice haciéndolo reírse, ahora avergonzado.

_Hm…si claro! Porque no! El dice entonces cogiendo la taza de sus manos. Tú quédate, yo guardo esto para ti. Le dice entonces el mutante verde cogiendo de sus manos la taza vacía y guardándola rápidamente en la cocina de la enfermaría. Ahora! El se vuelve a sentar y se frota las manos con una mirada irónicamente pensativa.

_Que? Le pregunta la empata cuando este se tarda a hablar.

_Me vas a decir lo que acabo de ocurrir allí en el pasillo? Le pregunta el chico verde. Raven se sonroja y se pone la capucha para esconder su rostro.

"_Dios! Como odio cuando hace eso!". _No se podía descifrarla así, lo que lo irritaba, pues parte de sus habilidades era específicamente en descifrar rostros.

_Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Ella le dice apenas evitando su mirada.

_Bromeas no?! Reacciona Chico Bestia irritado. Acabo prácticamente de salvarte de desmayar en el pasillo y es así como agradeces?

_No. Dice ella monótonamente. Créeme, es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas.

_No, no lo es. Me estas escondiendo algo, y quiero saber lo que es. Insiste el firmemente. Y se puede saber que has hecho para irritar a Nightwing?

_Que?! Ella pregunta incapaz de esconder su sorpresa. De que diablos estás hablando, no le hice nada a Nightwing! Protesta ella.

_A no? Pues el me parecía bastante nervioso aquella hora cuando te estaba buscando. O ahora vas a decirme que no fue por eso que me imploraste para no llamarlo antes.

_Exactamente. Ella responde apenas. Mis motivos nada tienen que ver con la mente perturbada de Nightwing.

_Ha! Por el amor de Dios Rae! Me debes una explicación, entonces empieza a hablar ya! Ella se pone las manos en la cabeza tapándose los oídos.

_Basta! Ella le grita de vuelta. Yo no te debo ninguna explicación! Mis asuntos son personales y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber! Ella le grita furiosa. Y no me llames de Rae! Acrecienta ella por ultimo.

_Pero… Chico Bestia iba a insistir pero fue interrumpido por el tosido insistente de Cyborg viniendo de la entrada.

_Hm…Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. Les dice gentilmente Cyborg entrando con el material de exámenes en mano. Chico Bestia mira a Raven que estaba con los brazos cruzados, evitando mirarlo. Claramente, no iba a conseguir nada de ella, no hoy por lo menos.

_Que nada. Le responde al mejor amigo. Ya estaba saliendo de cualquier forma. Entonces sin mirar atrás, Chico Bestia sale de la enfermaría dejándolos solos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_Entonces hermanita. Como te estás sintiendo? Le pregunta cariñosamente Cyborg después de examinarla, y hizo cuestión de hacerlo aunque ella insistiera en ser inútil. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba Chico Bestia a algunos minutos atrás.

_Para ser sincera, mucho mejor. Gracias. Ella le responde dándole una débil sonrisa.

_Bueno…estoy feliz en oír eso. Le responde el chico metálico con una gran sonrisa antes de mirar otra vez en el monitor. Los resultados de tus exámenes apuntan una baja producción de glóbulos rojos en tu sangre, o sea anemia, lo que explica tus tonturas y tu reciente debilidad. Pero aparte de eso, no veo nada de malo contigo. Ahora lo que causo esa anemia en ti, es lo que me preocupa. Andas consiguiendo alimentarte correctamente? Le pregunta Cyborg preocupado. Tanto el como la mayoría ya estaban familiarizados con la manía que Raven tenía de substituir sus aperitivos por té. No que ella necesitara comer mucho, pues a pesar de ser muy delgada su condición de hibrida mantenía su salud mas fortalecida que la mayoría de los humanos. Motivos por la cual su estado lo dejaba aun más preocupado, su situación debía de estar muy mala si ella no lograba ni siquiera alimentarse lo mínimamente necesario.

_Hm… Debo admitir que me tengo sentido un poco mareada esta última semana. Ella le admite tranquilamente.

_Mareada? Pregunta Cyborg sorprendido. Pero porque? Ella no responde, se limita a abrazarse por debajo de su capa dándole de hombros.

_Raven por favor. Le pide gentilmente el amigo. No te voy a obligar a hablar. Pero necesito saber, hay algo que necesitemos saber? Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo, no te voy a juzgar.

_No Cyborg! Raven le interrumpe disculpándose cuando noto que se había alterado la voz. Ella odiaba gritar con cualquiera, incluso con Chico Bestia, por más extraño que eso suene. Pero mucho menos con Cyborg a quien veía como a un hermano mayor, tanto como… Desvió sus pensamientos en el momento en que su estomago empezó a revirarse otra vez. Lo último que necesitaba era vomitar el café que había recién tomado.

_Raven? Le pregunta el chico robótico cuando la vio empalidecer otra vez.

_Estoy bien Cyborg. Es apenas que… está habiendo un alborozo en mi mente. Admite ella entonces.

_En tu mente? Dices con tus otras alter-egos? Le pregunta entonces recordando de su "aventura" en el espejo de Raven.

_Si. Ella afirma seriamente. Y estoy teniendo problemas para meditar. Es como si estuviese dificultades para mantener mis emociones tranquilas. Cyborg se asusta un poco al escuchar eso. Raven con sus emociones a sueltas no era una buena cosa.

_Yah! No es nada grave cierto? Le pregunta arrepintiéndose entonces de haberlo hecho pues sabia como le enojaba a Raven la idea de asustar a sus amigos con sus poderes.

_Yo creo que no. Le asegura entonces la empata. No te preocupes, estoy segura que no tardare en localizar el origen de este disturbio. Le dice entonces intentando mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, lo que le era difícil pues ella no era de sonreír mucho. Pero justo cuando su "hermano" le iba a decir algo ambos fueron interrumpidos por el grito enloquecido de un líder extremamente preocupado.

_Raven! Le grito de repente Nightwing corriendo a toda prisa en la enfermaría.

_ Nightwing! Le respondió la empata nerviosa. Ella podía sentir como su estomago se reviraba hasta la garganta, pero intento lo máximo que pudo ignorar la sensación.

_Chico Bestia me dijo que te había traído a la enfermaría. Me quede preocupado, estas bien? Le pregunto el enmascarado. Raven se quedo enojada cuando escucho eso. Chico Bestia sabia que ella no quería ver a Nightwing. Y aun así le entrego por completo a Raven.

_Ella está bien. Le aseguro Cyborg adelantándose. Apenas fue… Pero fue interrumpido por el alto y estridente alarme de la torre.

_Problemas! Exclamo Raven. Instintivamente ella se levanto poniéndose la capucha, preparada para la acción cuando fue detenida por una enorme y robótica mano que se puso delante de ella.

_Ei espera! Estas segura de que estas en condiciones de luchar? Pregunta Cyborg preocupado.

_Positivo. Le responde Raven esquivándose de el y de Nightwing que también planeaba protestar. En eso los tres Titanes corren hasta el monitor principal llegando al mismo tiempo de Chico Bestia. En la pantalla, cuatro villanos: Dr. Luz, Adonis, Johnny Rancid, y el Control Freak se habían reunido, dos de ellos atacando el centro de la ciudad mientras que los otros dos se atracaban al banco, y claro, tenían rehenes para impedir el envolvimiento de la policía local. Y para empeorar la situación, todos los cuatro estaban siendo reforzados por los monstruos criados por el control remoto del Control Freak.

_Caramba! Creo que vamos a necesitar refuerzos. Susurro Chico Bestia viendo el tumulto.

_No podía estar más de acuerdo. Les dijo Nightwing cogiendo el comunicador. Starfire? Pregunto cuando esta atendió.

_Si? Se escucho su dulce y fina voz al otro lado de la liña.

_Hay una emergencia en el centro, necesitamos del apoyo de tu y Terra. Le dice apenas mientras todos corrían hasta el T-car.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

En el centro comercial. Starfire y Terra, después de la invitación para el cine la noche siguiente decidieron ir a hacerse unas compras para elegir algo bonito para usar en la ocasión. En una de las tiendas, Terra se había encontrado un lindo vestido azul índigo que estaba loca para probar. El vestido era un modelo bastante simples todo liso y de mangas longas y cayendo a la altura de las rodillas. El último ejemplar era un numero levemente menor que el de Terra, pero ella insistió en probarlo de cualquier modo. Starfire ahora estaba ahi intentando ayudarla a cerrarlo por la espalda, pero este se quedo apretado en sus pechos lo que la dejo muy enojada.

_Ah! Se quejo entristecida. A Raven se le cubería! Dijo entonces recordándose del pequeño cuerpo de su colega. Me siento una gorda.

_Pero que nada amiga Terra! Tu cuerpo es curvilíneo, fuerte y muy elegante! Le elogio alegremente la alienígena. Terra le sonrió agradecida. Sabes, ese tono de azul es el favorito de nuestra amiga Raven. Tal vez pudiésemos comprarle el vestido. Sugirió entonces Starfire dulcemente. Y no es muy caro también. La sonrisa de Terra desaparece.

_Oh…si. Dijo dando de hombros. Porque no? Ella de seguro no compro nada para usar mañana. Pero Starfire se dio cuenta del mal humor de la amiga y se aproximo fluctuando para reposar gentilmente su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

_Amiga Terra? Estas bien? Porque pareces tan deprimida. Terra abre la boca a punto de inventar una disculpa cualquiera para no preocupar a Starfire, pues sabía lo cuanto estaba deprimida últimamente. Pero no logro disfrazar su frustración al ver los grandes y preocupados ojos de su amiga. Suspiro, rendida.

_Digamos apenas que tú no seas la única que no eres correspondida. Le explica Terra.

_ OO… Oh. Dice apenas la tamareana sentándose a su lado. Terra como era previsto se sintió mal por recordarle eso a Starfire. Hacía pocos meses que la tamareana había tomado la decisión de romper su relación con Nightwing, justo después del adoptar su nueva identidad como Nightwing. Infelizmente, ella no logro superarlo como esperaba hacerlo. Totalmente al contrario de eso, ella pasó a sentirse más solitaria que nunca, y a extrañarlo aun más. Infelizmente, ella no era la única a extrañar el amor de un chico. Desde que Terra recupero los poderes, su memoria y lo más importante, su posición y confianza entre los titanes, se dio cuenta de lo cuanto extrañaba a Chico Bestia. Y el por más que Terra lo intentaba, costo en perdonarla. Recientemente volvieron a ser amigos, lo que alegro mucho a Terra, pues por un breve momento, creyó de verdad tener una oportunidad con el, hasta lo que ocurrió hace un poco más de un mes…

Flashback con Terra:

Terra, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se habían voluntariado para ir en una misión en la inauguración del nuevo Museo de arte de la ciudad, donde pidieron para los titanes ayudarlos a reforzar la seguridad del evento. Nightwing pidió al Cyborg y Chico Bestia para hacerlo pero Terra insistió en ir con ellos también alegando tener un cierto "interés" por arte y por el evento en sí. Pero la verdad era que quería una oportunidad para aproximarse de Chico Bestia sin la presencia de las demás chicas del equipo. En eso, ella no se sorprendió cuando este se retraso para irse. Infelizmente este no era un evento en el que se permitiera atrasos, entonces Terra insistió en ir a buscarlo en su habitación.

_Chico Bestia? Pregunto pegando su puerta, pero esta ya estaba entre abierta por lo que no se importo en entrar. Cuando lo hizo no pudo dejar de reírse un poco por causa del lío.

"_Un día de esos, este lío será nuestro"_. Pensó divertida.

Fue cuando debajo de su almohada vio algo que parecía la punta un cuaderno, se aproximo y mirando a su alrededor para tener certeza de que nadie se aproximaba abrió el cuaderno y empezó a leerlo. Se arrepintió en el segundo que lo hizo. El cuaderno era la verdad el diario de Chico Bestia _(Si! Chico Bestia tiene un diario! Raro no? kkk)_, y en el, todo las paginas tenia a Raven mencionadas, aunque fuese una vez.

(8 de octubre - Hoy intente hacerle otro de mis chistes con Raven, pero ella como siempre me ignoro completamente. Que diantres necesito hacer para hacerla sonreír?! Lo único que parece divertirla es verme enojar. Acaso soy yo tan aburrido de esa manera?! Yo creo que no pues los demás ya se rieron de mis chistes aunque fuese una vez. Incluso Nightwing ya se rio de uno de mis chistes! Entonces porque será que no funciona con ella?)

(16 de diciembre- Navidad se acerca y no hago idea de que regalarle a Raven. Pensé en un libro, pero no se cual ella ya no tiene. Pensé también en ropas, pero Starfire me aconsejo no intentar comprarle nada solo, pues no se cual es su número y equivocarse el numero de ropa de una chica es lo peor que un hombre puede hacer. Por lo menos es lo que me dijo Starfire.)

(25 de diciembre- Hoy la fiesta ha sido muy divertida y a todos les gusto mis regalos, incluso a Raven, lo que me dejo muy aliviado. Gracias a Dios que Starfire se quedo de acuerdo en ayudarme a elegirle aquella chaqueta de coro para ella.)

(4 de Abril- Decidí hacerle una broma a Raven y darle un susto, y esta me arrojo con su magia por la ventana. Tuve que transformarme en un pájaro para no caer al suelo. Pero no me importo, me dio gracia de cualquier forma pues prueba que logre sorprenderla.)

(15 de Abril- El cumpleaños de Cyborg se acerca y lo único que tengo en mente para regalarlo es ese nuevo juego de "Aliens Vs Brujos" que el tanto quiere, pero es muy caro y no tengo dinero lo suficiente. Raven se ofreció para ayudarme a pagar, lo que es sorprendente y muy gentil de su parte. Pero recusé. Quiero probarle que soy capaz de tomar una decisión madura y ahorrarme solo el dinero para el regalo de Cyborg, aunque tenga que conseguir un empleo temporario para eso.)

(20 de Abril- Hoy hice algo radical, decidí intentar impresionar a Raven y me cogí un libro para leer con ella. Pareció funcionar al principio pero acabe durmiéndome en medio a la lectura lo que la ofendió mucho. Intente calmarla diciendo que no había sido una mala broma hacia ella y su hobby favorito pero ella me dio la espalda y se encerró en su habitación. Me siento mal pues toda tentativa que hago de aproximarme de ella parece funcionar apenas para hacerla odiarme más.)

Y así ella continuo leyendo hasta que cayó en una página que decía así:

Lista de las cosas que amo en Raven:

1-Sus grandes y purpuro ojos.

2-Quando se sonroja sus mejillas y ella intenta esconder eso de las personas con su capucha.

3- Lo cuanto es inteligente y que tenga orgullo eso.

4- Cuando engaña a nuestros enemigos pareciendo pequeña y indefensa cuando en el fundo es la más fuerte y poderosa de todos.

5-Cuando intenta fingir que mis bromas no le hacen gracia con una respuesta irónica.

6- Su mirada baja y calma siempre que bebe su té.

7- El olor de su piel, de hierba dulce y miel.

8- La manera en que se encoge sobre el sofá cuando lee sus libros.

9- La manera como se enruga su nariz siempre que se irrita.

10- La manera en que aprieta los ojos cuando está muy concentrada en algo.

11- La manera como muerde el labio cuando está en duda.

12- La manera en que cruza las piernas para meditar.

13- Su elegancia al caminar.

14- Su destreja en una lucha.

Y…. Así iba hasta cubrir lo equivalente a casi cinco páginas de aquel maldito diario. A medida que iba leyendo todo, Terra sentía como su corazón se desmoronaba. Y no era apenas por causa de su obvia confesión de amor delante de la hechicera, pero porque en casi todas las veces que la mencionaba lamentaba por sus maltratos y por lo cuanto se sentía odiado por ella.

"_Porque diantres fuiste enamorarte por alguien tan despreciable?"_Pensó la rubia enojada. Su lista acerca de ella podría ser grande y detallada, pero sus motivos estúpidos y banales.

"_Su manera de leer? De meditar? Tomar té?!"_. Eso no son cualidades que llamen la atención de un chico! Mucho menos que lo haga enamorarse de el! Terra entonces arranca esas páginas con la "lista" de Chico Bestia y se lo pone en el bolsillo.

"_Esta decidido!"_ Pensó mientras lo hacía. _"Voy a quitar a Chico Bestia de esta miseria! El se merece a alguien mejor que aquella bruja despreciable! El se merece a alguien que se preocupe con el, que le trate con respecto y sepa darle cariño y amor." _

_Terra? Pregunto de repente Chico Bestia en la puerta de su habitación. Esta al oírlo se gira rápidamente poniendo el cuaderno detrás de su espalda antes que lo viera, y le da una grande y amable sonrisa. Que haces aquí? Pregunta el entonces.

_Hm… Buscándote. Le dice intentando no parecer nerviosa. Cyborg me dijo para que viniera a ver porque tardabas tanto en llegar. Dijo ella.

_Haaa si! Es que yo estaba en el baño del pasillo. El de mi habitación esta con el vaso obstruido. Le explica Chico Bestia un poco avergonzado.

_Ha bueno! Entonces vale. Le dice Terra.

_Vamos? Pregunta el apuntando para la salida.

_Estoy atrás de ti! Dice ella entusiasmadamente. Con eso el sale corriendo y ella aprovecha para colocar el diario de vuelta a su lugar antes de seguirlo.

Fin del flashback

_Amiga Terra? Me estas escuchando. Le pregunta Starfire al ver que su amiga vagaba en pensamientos.

_Hm? Si! Lo siento. Dice ella levantándose. Vamos a pagar por eso y irnos, se está haciendo tarde y…

_El problema tiene a ver con nuestro amigo Chico Bestia? Adivino Starfire.

_Es muy complicado. Admite Terra, no queriendo entrar con detalles. Van hasta la caja registradora para pagar por el vestido.

_Porque? El sigue enojado contigo? Creía que ya habían vuelto a ser amigos. Dice ella entonces cuando salían de la tienda.

_Si, pero no sé si logro que seamos más que eso. Le confesa Terra. Temo que el ya este enamorado de otra.

_De quien? Starfire pregunta. Pero justo cuando hizo esa pregunta su comunicador suena obligándola a atender.

_Starfire? Pregunta Nightwing. El estaba con la respiración agitada cuando hablo mostrando que estaba corriendo, probablemente en dirección a problemas.

_Si? Pregunta ella seriamente.

_ Hay una emergencia en el centro, necesitamos del apoyo de tu y Terra. Le dice Nightwing.

_Estamos a cami…no…OO… (Ocurre una explosión seguido de grito de varias personas). Ambas las chicas salen de la tienda, ahora en destrozos para ver la confusión. Dos antiguos monstruos, Ciberblog y Sobrecarga estaban en el centro destruyendo todo aleatoriamente y aterrorizando a las personas.

_Starfire?! Pregunta Nightwing alarmado cuando el silencio de esta se prolongo.

_Hm… Creo que vamos a tardar un poco para llegar. Le responde entonces Terra en choque viendo la escena.

_Que?!

_Ciberblog y Sobrecarga están aquí, y están destruyendo todo. Tenemos que detenerlos. Le explica Starfire mientras ganaba vuelo, sus ojos ya brillando con su energía verde, lista para la lucha. Terra imitando la amiga, hace sus manos brillaren también, con su energía amarilla y hace un gran bloco de tierra surgir del suelo elevándola hasta quedar a altura de su amiga alienígena.

_Vale, pero vengan lo más rápido posible después de eso. Concluye Nightwing cortando la llamada. En eso, la tamareana empieza lanzándole sus bolas de energía en Ciberblog, iniciando la lucha.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-Ha ha ha! Se reía Control Freak. Me encanta atormentar las personas con mi control remoto! El decía mientras sus monstruos ganaban vida y destruían todo.

_Ha HA HA! Tienes razón! Le responde Adonis. Esto está siendo muy fácil!

_ En serio? Porque las cosas no están yendo como lo planeado... Dice el Dr. Light cuando el Control Freak le da un puñetazo en la cara.

_Cállate imbécil! Le grita Adonis. Vas a estropear todo!

_ Que nada! Bromea Nightwing. Anda cuéntanos más!

_ Si anda! Estamos looocos para saber más sobre vuestro brillante plan. Dice entonces Raven en un tono irónico, ya fluctuando ácima del resto de su grupo. Todos listos para luchar.

_Ya ya sabrán! Les dijo risueño el Control Freak. Dicho eso, un monstruo pareciendo una televisión gigante se lanzo contra Cyborg en una lucha contra el más fuerte. Chico Bestia fue entonces arrastrado por un segundo monstruo hecho de rollo de película y Nightwing se adelanto atacando al Dr. Light, con una patada voladora. Pero antes que su pie le alcanzara la cara, este último le atingió con un rayo de luz haciéndolo caer inconsciente al suelo.

_ Nightwing! Raven voló en su dirección con intención de ayudarlo cuando fue súbitamente aplastada contra el suelo por Adonis que la atrapo sujetando sus pulsos, a cada lado de su cabeza.

_Ah! Grito frustrada la empata debatiéndose. Suéltame! Este en respuesta aproximo su rostro a centímetros del de Raven ronroneando provocativamente para la hechicera.

_Hm... Mira quien tenemos aquí... ronronea el de nuevo aproximándose más. Raven giro la cara asqueada con el horrible halito del mastodonte.

_Mi chica favorita. Susurro entonces su agresor divertido cerca del oído de la hechicera. Enojada ella deja sus ojos brillaren en blanco y con su aura negra mueve un autobús entero lanzándolo en Adonis que cogido desprevenidamente voló lejos liberándola. Aprovechando su oportunidad Raven continuo a lanzarle cosas al villano. Podía ser cualquier cosa. Coches, autobuses, piedras o incluso muebles y arboles. Cualquier cosa, contando que le acertara en Adonis. Este entonces hacía de todo para evitar las investidas de Raven, aunque con mucha dificultad. A punto que el dio un grito de furia cuando logro alcanzarla saltando para agarrarle por los pies y entonces lanzarle contra la pared de un edificio. Raven se levanto, tonta apoyando su mano en su cabeza, ahora dolorida y con un gran chichón cuando escucho la risada alta de Adonis a lo lejos.

_Que pasa nena? Demasiado para tu cabecita? Raven lo mira, sus ojos brillando en furia con una grande luz blanca.

_Tu no haces idea! Ella lo amenaza levitando mientras sus manos refletaban dos grandes bolas de energía negra.

_Ven y píllame entonces! Si es que puedes…El le dice divertido mientras corría para lejos.

_Raven no! Le grito Nightwing a lo lejos. Pero ella ya estaba siendo dominada por la rabia, y ignorando a su preocupado líder siguió persiguiendo a Adonis quien seguía alejándose de los demás. No tardo mucho para que ella lo alcanzara, en un rincón sin salida, con ruinas de los edificios que habían destruido.

_Que esperas? Le grita Adonis provocativamente. Dalle tu mejor golpe nena!

_Tu lo has pedido. Susurra ella. Azarah Metrion Zinthos! Grita ella entonces liberando entonces su aura de cuervo que al atingirlo lo hace caer inconsciente al suelo, con su armadura destruida, y en su forma, pequeña y flacucha. Raven ya estaba alejándose con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara cuando al girarse da de cara con una enorme y tatuada mano que sin ninguna dificultad la agarra por el cuello erguiéndola del suelo.

_Johnny Rancid. Ella se cogió diciendo con dificultad para respirar. Debió saberlo. En el momento en que llegaron, el ya no estaba entre los demás villanos. Las provocaciones de Adonis, fueron de propósito, hechas con la clara intención de alejarla de los demás titanes.

"_Pero porque yo?"_ Pensó desesperada mientras luchaba por aire, la gruesa mano del motoquero le tapaba todo su cuello hasta el quejo haciendo con que su piel ardiera como fuego por causa de su fuerza excesiva.

_Hola Nena! El le dijo con el mismo tono provocativo que Adonis. Raven estaba a punto de invocar su aura cuando el bruscamente saco una arma de choque apuñalándolo fuertemente en las costillas de la empata que víctima del tremendo dolor del la corriente eléctrica, hizo lo único que sus instintos y sus fuerzas le permitieron hacer en aquel momento de agonía. Gritar. Gritar desesperadamente por su vida que ahora sentía estar por un hilo, y a plenos pulmones mientras esperaba por el milagro que seguramente no iría ocurrir. O por lo menos fue lo que pensó.

…

Chico Bestia estaba atrapado en los rollos de película del monstro criado por Control Freak. Al principio, pareció que iba a sofocar en sus tentáculos. Desesperado para librarse, el se convirtió en un elefante rompiendo las tiras que lo atrapaban. Entonces cuando estaba al fin sobre el suelo, se transformo en un tigre y con sus afiladas garras empezó a arañar frenéticamente los tentáculos del monstruo para entonces transformarse en un gorila y aplastar lo que quedaba de la criatura, destruyéndola completamente. Al terminar miró hacia atrás y vio que Nightwing ya había rendido al Dr. Light y que Cyborg ya había conseguido también destruir aquella televisión gigante que invistió en el, rindiendo al Control Freak. Nightwing entonces miro de vuelta a Chico Bestia, mientras aún sujetaba a Dr. Light por su traje.

_Donde está Raven? Pregunto Chico Bestia captando el mismo pensamiento del líder. Como que por coincidencia, justo después de preguntar eso se oye un agonizante y familiar grito a lo lejos.

_Raven! Los tres titanes gritaron alarmados al oír eso y sin pensar soltaron los villanos que habían rendido corriendo en dirección del grito. Chico Bestia fue el más rápido, transformando en Jaguar para adelantar a los demás mientras seguía desesperadamente los dolorosos gritos de la chica. Al llegar al local, lo primero que vio fue Adonis, inconsciente al suelo en su forma normal y debilucha, sin su armadura. Pero no tardo medio segundo antes que prestara atención a lo que se seguía delante de el. Johnny Rancid, sujetando a Raven por el cuello, ahora inconsciente, la soltó dejándola caer brutalmente al suelo, como una muñeca de panó y sacando de su bolsillo una grande aguja con un contenido violeta brillante, que estaba a punto de inyectarle a la empata.

"_Ah No! No voy a dejarte hacer eso!"_ Pensó el mutante verde extremamente furioso cuando vio el motoquero acercarse de la hechicera con el soro. En eso sin siquiera pensar dos veces se transformo en un tigre y rugiendo ferozmente salto sobre el agresor de Raven. Cogido desprevenido el villano se giro demasiado tarde para detener su ataque, y cayó al suelo, al principio dominado por el tigre antes de conseguir con su fuerza coger el animal por el tronco y lanzarlo para lejos de el. Este último no pareció rendirse, aterrizo elegantemente delante de Raven transformándose en un lobo y dio una rápida mirada a la chica, aun inconsciente, apenas para certificarse de que estaba bien, antes de carear otra vez a Johnny, y roznarle amenazadoramente, dejando claro sus intenciones.

_Oh! Se burlo el motoquero haciendo una dramática cara de pena. El perrito vino a defender a su nuevecita! Dijo el entonces riéndose alto. El lobo vuelve a roznar, ahora mas irado que antes. Fue cuando su divertida cara vio el contenido de su mano, la seringa estaba vacía. Su sonrisa desaparece. Maldición! Grita el frustrado. Este era la única dosis que teníamos! Ahora el jefe nos va a matar!

_Y quien se supone que sea tu jefe? Pregunta entonces Cyborg apareciendo atrás del con su cañón sónico ya apuntado sobre el motoquero. Fue cuando Raven se despertó, viendo el lobo verde posteado delante de ella en una posición protectora.

_Chico Bestia…Susurro ella intentando extender su mano en su dirección, aun con dificultad para ver. Pero no fue la mano de Chico Bestia que cogió la suya. Pero la de Nightwing, que al verla corrió desesperado en su dirección abrazándola de manera protectora.

_Raven! Dijo el desesperado al abrazarla, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras su brazo se enrollaba firmemente en su cintura. Por Dios estas bien? Pregunto este asustado sujetando su rostro con su mano para buscar por alguna señal de contusión. Pero esta desvió su mirada, aun centrada en el lobo verde que aun roznaba para Johnny Rancid.

_ Vamos responde! Cyborg le ordeno irado, cargando su cañón, listo ahora para disparar a cualquier segundo. Para quien trabajas?!

_Ven a descubrirlo por tu mismo! Fue cuando la visión de Raven gano foco, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la enorme marca sobre la nuca del lobo verde y entonces el soro vacio en la mano de Johnny Rancid, para procesar el significado de esto y…

_Chico Bestia espera! Grito ella desesperada, pero era demasiado tarde, el lobo ya había saltado sobre Johnny Rancid atacándolo mientras Cyborg intentaba acertar al motoquero sin suceso. Infelizmente la lucha no duro mucho, pues algunos segundos después, Johnny Rancid otra vez logro coger al lobo y lanzarlo por los aires, haciendo con que ese hiciese un ruido agonizante mientras volvía al normal. Pero no fue por el golpe que Chico Bestia empezó a temblar dolorosamente sobre el suelo. Pero porque este estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico, causado por el veneno del soro, que al salvar Raven Chico Bestia recibió cuando ataco a Johnny Rancid.

_No! Gritaron todos los titanes. Raven sin pensar se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de Nightwing para ir a su auxilio. Este igualmente abalado apenas la siguió adelantándola cuando esta tropezó por causa de la debilidad y llego antes hasta su amigo, sujetándolo por los brazos para disminuir el impacto del temblor.

_Vamos amigo resiste! Chico Bestia tienes que resistir! El le gritaba a Chico Bestia mientras este soportaba el ataque. Cyborg que se había girado, estupefacto con la escena, volvió a mirar a Johnny Rancid, lleno de odio en su cara, listo para disparar su cañón. Pero Control Freak y Dr. Light ya habían llegado, y los tres ya habían saltado sobre un helicóptero que vino a su rescate.

_ HA HAHA! Se rio Johnny Rancid, puede que de esta vez allá fallado, pero al menos tendremos un premio de consolación cuando su amiguito se muera!

_Nos volveremos a ver Titanes! Les grito entonces Dr. Light antes del helicóptero desaparecer.

_Chico Bestia? Chico Bestia! Le grito arrasado Nightwing cuando este se paró de respirar. Cyborg corrió para juntarse al amigo cuando…

_Retrocede! Exclamo de repente Raven empujando al líder de lado. En eso ella se arrodillo al lado de Chico Bestia y invoco su aura azul de cura que empezó a brillar sobre sus pequeñas manos.

_Raven eso no va a servir de nada… Empezó Cyborg pero cerró la boca. Pues en ese momento, sin pensarlo dos veces, con una mirada totalmente seria y concentrada, Raven empezó practicar los primero socorros haciéndole masaje cardiaca sobre el pecho de Chico Bestia con su aura azul de cura aun brillando sobre sus manos.

_Uno! Dos! Tres! Cuatro! Ella conto rápidamente, entonces abrió la boca del metamorfo y inesperadamente junto sus labios con los de Chico Bestia exhalando aire para dentro de su boca, antes de volver a apretar sus pulmones repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez. Los dos titanes apenas la miraron, sorprendidos y admirados mientras ella de manera centrada hacía de todo para revivirlo. Pasado algunos pocos minutos entretanto, empezaron a perder esperanza, pensando que era demasiado tarde. Estaban a punto de pedirle a Raven que parase cuando de repente, al separar sus labios del de Chico Bestia, este se dio una grande y chocante inspiración, respirando entonces de manera agitada y con dificultad.

_Raven? Este pregunto débilmente, aun con dificultades para respirar. Aliviada Raven le dio una pequeña sonrisa haciéndole un gesto positivo con la cabeza.

_Dios mío estas vivo! Exclamo Cyborg exasperado. Raven lo has conseguido! El está vivo! De repente, agotada, Raven se sintió perder conciencia y desmayo siendo sostenida por Nightwing que la cogió en brazos. Ella había gastado casi toda su energía usando su aura para revivir a Chico Bestia.

_Tenemos que llevarlos a ambos de vuelta a la torre! Dijo Cyborg en tono de urgencia. Fue cuando de repente se escucho un gemido. Ambos los titanes se giraron justo a tiempo de ver a Adonis, sin su armadura empezando lentamente a recobrar conciencia. Aún con Raven, cuidadosamente embalada en sus brazos, Nightwing se levanto y se aproximo de Adonis dándolo un fuerte puñetazo para que este volviera a desmayar.

_Y a el también. Dijo Nightwing entonces crujiendo los dientes. Tengo algunas preguntas para hacer a este individuo.

_Entre ellas, el porque querían a Raven"._ Pensó aproximándose discretamente del rostro de Raven para, que sin el Cyborgue viese, darle un pequeño beso en la testa de la empata.

"_Sea lo que sea, esto es una promesa, no dejare a nadie nunca más amenazarla."_ Y con esto, Nightwing con Raven en sus brazos, y Cyborg con Chico Bestia inconsciente en su hombro y Adonis en el otro, volvieron todos a la torre, en seguridad.

…O será que no?...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aleluya! Capitulo 9! Quiero disculparme con mis lectores pues he tardado mucho para terminar este último capítulo. Prácticamente un mes para ser exacta. Infelizmente aun estoy en el último año del liceo y el colegio me está consumiendo el alma! Pero no se preocupen, no planeo dejar esta fanfic inacabada. Esta historia va a proseguir y va a haber un final, lo prometo. Entonces aunque tarde un poco para postar, por favor no dejen de leer mi historia y de dejar Review que me encantan leer la opinión de todos. Y por ultimo muchas gracias por su paciencia, sé perfectamente como es agobiante esperar por novedades y prometo intentar ser mas alerta en relación al tiempo las próximas veces.**_

_**Con amor Gotique12 **_

Capitulo 9

Al volver ambos los titanes que estaban heridos fueron colocados en dos camas lado a lado en la enfermaría. En seguida que Nightwing puso a Raven en la cama, esta no tardo en empezar a curarse con su aura, fluctuando a centímetros del colchón. Sabía que estaría bien, pero insistió en quedarse para vigilarla de cualquier manera. Pasado entonces casi tres horas, el se levanto rendido y volvió hasta el laboratorio. Llegado allí, saco el soro, aun intacto y vacio. O por lo menos casi vacío, pues en el fundo del cristal, aun había algunas gotas del líquido violeta que Nightwing con su ojo clínico y su alta capacidad investigativa logro recoger para examinar. Sea lo que sea que era aquel veneno que fue inyectado en Chico Bestia, casi lo mato. Y lo que era peor, es que ese veneno no le era destinado a el.

"_Creo que esta la hora de llamar a unos viejos amigos"_

…

Dado más o menos las tres y media de la mañana Raven despertó de su trance con su energía totalmente recuperada. A su lado Chico Bestia seguía adormecido con un soro conectado a el, sudando y temblando dolorosamente. A pesar de asqueada por el exceso de sudor, Raven se aproxima tocando cuidadosamente su testa con la mano. El estaba ardiendo.

_Es una fiebre inducida. Le dijo de repente Cyborg atrás de ella extendiéndole una taza de té de hierba dulce, su favorita. Ella acepto con gusto.

_Gracias. Ella lo agradece y se toma un sorbo de su té. Una fiebre inducida? Pregunta entonces apuntando a Chico Bestia con la mirada.

_Fue la única manera que encontramos de curarlo del veneno que le fue inyectado. Le explica Cyborg. Ves, este soro que le dimos es un antioxidante molecular, prácticamente hace con que las toxinas de su cuerpo sean expelidas por el sudor.

_Eww! Dice la empata asqueada. Pero el se quedara bien, cierto? Ella pregunta, intentando sonar lo mas monótona posible, aunque no podía dejar de admitir que le preocupaba verlo temblar tanto.

_Si! El la asegura sonriendo, y ha tiempo de ir al cine con los demás. El dice entonces animado cuando de repente da un gran bostezo. El claramente no durmió nada.

_Porque no aprovechas entonces para ir dormir un poco? Le pregunta Raven. Yo me quedo aquí en tu lugar.

_Pero y tú? No quieres dormir más? Pregunta el en medio a otro bostezo.

_Estoy bien. Dice ella apenas mientras se sentaba en la silla de brazos cruzados.

_Ah!...Bosteza el … Pues vale…. Otro bostezo… Gracias hermanita. Dice entonces saliendo de la enfermaría somnoliento.

_Disponga. Dice ella cuando este sale. Raven entonces se levanta y va hasta el baño donde después de lavarse la cara coge una toalla limpia, la moja con agua fría, y entonces vuelve usándola para limpiar cuidadosamente la cara de Chico Bestia, que seguía en la cama temblando dolorosamente en reacción de su desintoxicación. Sintió un aprieto en al pecho al verlo así y resistió a las ganas que tenia de llorar. _"Dios mío! Que diablos me está pasando?!" _Pensó mientras lo limpiaba. De repente sus grandes ojos verdes se abren en choque y agarra con fuerza el brazo de Raven haciendo con que esta suelte la toalla húmeda con el susto.

_Raven?! El pregunta asustado.

_Si. Ella confirma.

_Raven donde estas?! El gritaba frenético.

_Chico Bestia… Ella intento calmarlo pero fue interrumpido por sus gritos.

_Raven! Oh Dios no! No la hagan daño! Raven!

_Chico Bestia cálmate estoy aquí! Ella le grito entonces sujetando su rostro con ambas las manos pero su mirada estaba vacía.

_Estas alucinando por causa de la fiebre. Ella entonces concluye mas para sí misma que para el. Determinada se soltó del aprieto del mutante verde y fue hasta el armario donde saco un sedativo inyectándole en seguida el medicamento en su brazo. Segundos después el empezó a perder conciencia otra vez haciendo Raven sentarse de vuelta en su silla aliviada. Fue cuando sintió la mano de Chico Bestia apretar débilmente la suya. En cualquiera otra ocasión, Raven habría quitado su mano, enojada por haber sido tocada, pero de esta vez, por alguna razón sintió una sensación de calor atravesando su cuerpo, y su pecho pesando tanto que tuvo que poner su mano libre a altura del corazón para aliviarle el dolor.

"_Pero que diablos se me está ocurriendo?!" _

Pensó entonces alarmada quitándose la mano de la de él, pero el aprieto en el pecho tardo a pasar, con que Raven volvió a lavarse la cara. Entonces teletransportandose rápidamente a su habitación cogió un libro y de la misma manera que fue, volvió a la enfermaría a vigilar su colega sedado, sudado y verde mientras leía cambiando de tiempos en tiempos la toalla húmeda en la testa de BB. Después de algunas horas con esa rutina Raven adormeció despertando apenas con los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer. Ella se levanto entonces, yendo a coger algo de beber cuando escucho un gemido muy familiar. Al principio pensó que fuese Chico Bestia con una nueva ronda de alucinaciones locas, pero entonces de la bancada lo vio sentarse con una mano en la cabeza y quitarse la toalla humedecida que Raven puso en su testa. Monótonamente se hizo dos cafés y lentamente camino hasta la silla donde estuvo sentada toda la noche extendiendo una de las tazas de café en dirección al mutante verde que aun gemía intentando ganar enfoque. Cuando lo consiguió lo primero que vio fue la taza de café extendida para el antes de al fin levantar la mirada y ver la cara sin expresión de Raven.

…

_Te traje un café. Dice ella gentilmente.

_Hm…Gracias. Dijo entonces cogiendo la taza y tomándose un sorbo. Miro entonces la toalla húmeda caída en su regazo y sorprendido levanto la mirada hasta la empata que sin notarlo tomaba tranquilamente su café.

_Tu me pusiste esto? El la pregunto haciéndola mirarlo al principio sin parar de beber. Después de algunos segundos ella levanto el rostro y respondió…

_Estabas sudando y temblando mucho por causa de la fiebre inducida. Explico ella. Pensé que el agua fría fuese ayudar a aliviarte un poco el temblor. Pero acabe teniendo de sedarte pues la fiebre te hizo tener alucinaciones y empezaste a agitarte como un loco en la cama. Chico Bestia casi se cuspe el café cuando escucha eso.

_Ay Dios! En serio? No te he pegado cierto? Quiero decir…No te hice daño a ti o a nadie por causa…tu sabes!...de las alucinaciones. La idea lo aterrorizaba, principalmente si fue Raven quien lo cuido cuando…_"Espera un poco!"_Grito mentalmente. _"Raven cuido de mi?"_

Su pecho se apretó de repente cuando una breve memoria le vino en la cabeza. Cuando el estaba sufriendo el efecto del veneno que le habían inyectado previamente en la lucha contra Johnny Rancid, parecía que su cuerpo estaba quemando de dentro por fuera. El ya lograba sentir la vida desvainando-se cuando sintió el dulce aroma a hierbas dulces y miel y en seguida los pequeños y macíos labios de Raven sobre los suyos soplándole aire para dentro de él.

"_Ay Dios! Ella me beso!(Más o menos),Y me salvo la vida! Y después por cima cuido de mi cuando estaba enfermo!" _ Inconsciente por causa del choque Chico Bestia se encoge mordiéndose el propio puño incapaz de contener el grande dolor que sentía en el pecho por causa de su corazón latiente.

_Chico Bestia? Pregunta Raven levantándose. Estas…bien? Ella hesita viendo su mirada seria, nunca lo vio así y en seguida se obligo a retroceder de un paso porque su mirada se elevo hasta ella, helada y sombría de una manera que ella nunca pensó que nadie lograría hacer, incluso ella misma. Chico Bestia?...

_Raven…me salvaste la vida… El la dijo al fin cuando recupero la palabra, totalmente deslumbrado. Raven helo viéndolo mirarla así. Parecía que estaba viendo una aparición. Y al mismo tiempo…

_Chico Bestia! Grito de repente Terra en la entrada de la enfermaría. Aflija la rubia corrió en su dirección empujando a la gótica que se extendía en el camino para entonces lanzarse en los brazos de Chico Bestia en un fuerte y caloroso abrazo.

_Terra? El pregunto sorprendido saliendo su transe.

_Dios mío! Cyborg me dijo para no venir a verte pues seguías muy enfermo, pero no resistí, necesitaba verte! Decía ella enloquecidamente sin parar de abrazarlo, cada vez más fuerte.

_Pero… El iba a hablar pero Terra no se callaba.

_Caramba! Me tenias tan preocupada! No logré dormir durante toda la noche! Dijo ella de pronto separándose de él. En que diablos estabas pensando cuando hicisteis aquella locura antes en el campo de batalla? Si sabias que aquel villano estaba con veneno en manos! En que estabas pensando?! Ella lo volvió a preguntar entonces enfadada mirándolo con sus grandes e iluminados ojos amarillos. Pero la mirada de Chico Bestia se desvió de la suya, no eran ojos amarillos que el quería ver…

_Raven. El la contesto sin pensar. Pero cuando busco a la empata con su mirada ya era tarde. Ella ya se había teletransportado para su habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola todo el mundo! Lo sé, lo sé! Hace muuuucho tiempo que no edito un nuevo capítulo! Pero los prometo, que no os he abandonado! Infelizmente mi ordenador anda estropeado, y estoy siendo obligada a escribir los capítulos en el móvil hasta que me compren un nuevo. Triste, no? KKK Pero ahora por lo menos tengo emprestado el de mi hermano para editar los capítulos que están retrasados. Y espero que editándolo todos de una vez, yo sea capaz de compensaros a todos por esta agobiante espera. Si no, sepan que en estos próximos tres capítulos, he planeado cenas importantes y muy interesantes también, para que ustedes se entretengan y tengan esclarecidos muchas de las dudas importantes que han sido puestas en el inicio de la historia. Quién sabe, tal vez haya incluso un poco de acción al final de todo. **_

_**Besos: Gotique12 **_

Capitulo 10

_Creí que habías dicho que él se quedaría bien a tiempo de ir al cine. Se quejaba Terra enojada. Después de descansar casi todo el día Chico Bestia seguía con mucha fiebre y no se veía en condiciones de salir a lugar alguno. Cyborg recién había salido de la enfermaría después de examinar su amigo verde, y tenía en su cara una grande expresión de cansancio.

_Yo también. Admitió el cansado. Pero su fiebre sigue estando muy alta. Lo lamento Terra, pero el necesita descansar. Dicho eso, Cyborg estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para irse cuando siente la mano de su colega sobre su hombro.

_Espera! Ella lo llama. Y si yo también me quedase? Sugiere ella entonces.

_Que? Porque? Pregunta Cyborg confuso. Te estás sintiendo mal también?

_No! Pero no creo que sea una buena idea dejarlo solo. Mucho menos si está enfermo. Explica Terra con preocupación.

Cyborg suspira y se rasca la nuca, levemente incomodo. El sabía que las intenciones de Terra eran buenas, y sabía lo cuanto le gustaba BB. Pero también sabia a que punto BB retribuía ese "cariño" que ella tenía por él, y sentía mucha pena de Terra por eso. Ella era una muy buena amiga, y al igual de sus otros colegas, Cyborg no deseaba que sufriera. Pero la verdad no estaba de su lado, y sabia lo cuanto Terra se decepcionaría si ella siguiese insistiendo en ese asunto. Sabía que no era su trabajo entrometerse. Pero era agobiante ver de lejos ese triangulo amoroso entre sus colegas. Y Cyborg no era estúpido, lo veía todo.

"_Esa historia de BB&amp;Rae vs BB&amp;Terra se está quedando más estúpida que una novela mexicana!" _Pensó exasperado.

_Terra para serte honesto… el hesita un momento sin saber que decir.

_Que Cyborg? Pergunta Terra curiosa. Cyborg decide entonces usar la indirecta.

_No creo que sea una buena idea. Digo… Chico Bestia se quedara bien. El se quedara durmiendo y viendo tele durante toda la noche. No hay motivos para que te preocupes. El intenta asegurarle, pero eso no parece convencer a Terra en nada.

_Pero y si ocurre una emergencia? Insiste ella con reluctancia.

_No ocurrirá nada. El insiste de vuelta. Y también, no creo que el quisiese que te perdieras el cine por su causa. Dice el entonces de manera amigable.

_Pero… Cyborg la interrumpe poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_No te preocupes por él. Todo va a estar bien. Ahora ve a cambiarte para el cine, los demás ya deben de estar llegando. Dice el de manera animada. Terra sonríe, y apoya amigablemente su mano en la mano que Cyborg tenía en su hombro.

_Tienes razón, además prometí a Starfire que iría. Dice ella entonces alejándose por el pasillo. Sera divertido...a pesar de todo. Concluye ella por ultimo antes de irse, muy poco convencida.

Al fin solo, Cyborg suspiro aliviado. _"Al fin podre ir a arreglarme para el cine"_ Pensó alegremente mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Fue cuando ya estaba aproximando su dedo de su monitor, a punto de discar el código de su habitación, que de repente su comunicador empezó a tocar. Fastidiado, Cyborg atiende viendo en seguida la alarmada expresión de su líder en el otro lado de la tela.

_Hey Nightwing! Qué pasa?! Pregunta el al ver su amigo enmascarado.

_Es Raven…Empieza el pero es interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de alguien vomitando a su lado.

_Eww! Qué diablos está ocurriendo ahí?! Pregunta Cyborg asqueado al oír ese ruido.

_Como te lo dije antes, es Raven. Dice otra vez Nightwing con una seria preocupación en su tono de voz. Sera que podrías pasar aquí? Estoy en su habitación. Dice el entonces.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Cyborg recoge su maleta y da media vuelta en dirección al próximo pasillo.

"_Caray! Si lo supiera, me hubiera formado en medicina!"_

…

Raven intento, intento de verdad tranquilizarse y mantener el control. Pero la presencia de Nightwing no ayudaba en nada. Nightwing por otro lado intentaba ingenuamente tranquilizar la empata acariciando sus cabellos y frotando amigablemente su espalda mientras le aseguraba que Cyborg estaba a camino para ayudarla. El problema era, que el constante toque de su mano sobre ella era justamente lo que la hacía sentirse peor. Era como si a cada caricia que él la daba una onda de energía negativa era transferido para ella, drenando poco a poco la fuerza vital de su cuerpo.

"_Si tan solo él se alejase un poco!" _Gruño mentalmente, mientras se encogía y se tensionaba en la cama en la posición fetal.

….Algunos minutos antes…

La situación ya no estaba buena para ella cuando dejo la enfermaría. Raven no sabía el porqué, pero en el momento que Terra llego y abrazo a Chico Bestia, una grande sensación de vacío y confusión invadió los sentimientos de Raven. Y la sensación fue tan agobiante para ella que de repente el mareo que ella estuvo sintiendo en los días anteriores empezaron a volver a manifestarse, obligando a Raven a salir de cerca para no empezar a vomitar delante de la pareja. Entonces sin ningún otro aviso, ella creó un portal y se tele transporto de vuelta a su habitación. El resto del día ella se lo paso meditando y leyendo sus libros para intentar calmarse y distraerse de los eventos previos. Dado más o menos seis de la tarde Raven se dio cuenta de lo cuanto estaba hambrienta y se fue hasta la cocina de la torre a comerse un pedazo de pizza congelada, que encontró y calentó en el microondas. Ya satisfecha, ella decidió volver a su habitación para empezar a cambiarse para el cine de esta noche. Fue cuando de repente sintió como su estomago se reviraba otra vez. Al principio pensó que fuese aquel pedazo de pizza que comió, y empezó a calumniar a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg por no botar la comida estropeada. Pero entonces una fuerte debilidad la invadió y empezó a sentir como sus piernas temblaban a medida que caminaba. Fue cuando la verdadera causa de su mareo se rebeló.

_Hey Raven! Saludo Nightwing corriendo en su dirección.

"_Mierda!"_ Pensó esta mientras intentaba apretar el paso, pero en un piscar de ojos el ya la había alcanzado y agarrado su brazo para obligarle a parar.

_Raven espera! Pide Nightwing agarrando ambos sus brazos ahora. Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablarte algo. Dice el levemente nervioso. Intentando al máximo recomponer su compostura, Raven da un discreto paso hacia atrás liberándose del agarro de su líder y se pone la capucha para intentar esconder su pálida expresión.

_ Hay algún problema? Pregunta ella monótonamente.

_No! Digo… No hay problema alguno. Dice él con una sonrisa nerviosa, y volvió a aproximarse de la empata. Raven volvió a intentar alejarse pero no tardo a encontrarse apoyada contra la pared.

"_Ai Azar!"_ Eso no iba a terminar nada bien. Entretanto ella estaba decidida a mantenerse firme, y ignorando el mareo, careo de frente a su líder.

_Entonces que es lo que quieres hablarme? Pregunto levemente ansiosa cruzando sus brazos. Ella quería de verdad terminar con esta charla lo más rápido posible.

_Yo…quería saber cómo te sientes? Pregunta el. Confusa, Raven arque sus cejas.

_Yo…Que? Que quieres decir con…

_En relación a mí. Dice el entonces con seriedad, y súbitamente Nightwing apoyo sus dos manos en la pared atrás de Raven, sus brazos ahora parecían una prisión en cada lado de la cabeza de la hechicera. Sobresaltada Raven se contrae lo máximo que pudo contra la pared. El cuerpo de Nightwing ahora estaba a apenas centímetros del de ella, y con o sin el mareo actual, ella no se sentía nada cómoda con ese tipo de proximidad.

_Pero qué diablos? Murmura ella constreñida. Nightwing que estás haciendo? Pregunta ella nerviosa.

_Raven como te sientes sobre mi? Pregunta el otra vez, y lentamente empezó a aproximar su rostro del de ella.

_Yo…yo…que? Que quieres decir con eso?...

_Porque últimamente me he sentido diferente cerca de ti. Dice el suavemente. Raven se sobresalta al oír eso. _"El me está diciendo lo que creo que me está diciendo? Ai Azar! No! " _

_Y cuando estas lejos de mí, siento como un vacio se apodera en mí y…. _"Ai Azar no!" _

_Raven no puedo estar lejos de ti, no más. Y me voy a sentir muy mal si me rechazas ahora.

Fue cuando de repente Raven sintió como su caperuza le era gentilmente quitada de encima de su cabeza, mientras que la otra mano del chico prodigio envolvía gentilmente su mejilla para atraer gentilmente su rostro del suyo.

Incapaz de contener la energía creada por su nervosismo, Raven vio como las luces del pasillo empezaban a piscar de manera frenética. Ella estaba a un hilo no solo de perder el control de sus poderes, pero de su estabilidad física y mental. Su vista empezó a nublarse, y lo único que ella lograba mantener foco era en los grandes y claros ojos azules del ex ayudante de Batman, que en el momento estaba en sus ropas de civil, y sin su máscara para ocultarle los trazos de su rostro.

Raven no podía dejar de admitir que Nightwing era muy atrayente. Era el segundo más alto del equipo después de Cyborg, siendo que la punta de la testa de Raven solo lo alcanzaba hasta la altura de su quejo. El también era quien tenía el mejor rendimiento físico y quien más trabajaba sus músculos. Su grueso y embolado cabello era de un intenso castaño escuro, casi negro. Y sus ojos de un muy hermoso tono azul claro, igual a lo que se veía en el hielo. No era de extrañar que Starfire se había enamorado tan rápido de él cuando llego a la tierra. Nightwing tenía trazos que recordaban a un modelo de revista. Era el tipo de chico que atraería y enamoraría a cualquier chica. Cualquier chica en el mundo que fuese normal estaría encantada de estar en su lugar ahora, envuelta en sus fuertes brazos, careando aquellos hermosos ojos azules y a punto de recibir su primero beso de él.

Infelizmente Raven no era una chica normal. Ella no era el tipo de chica que se atraía por chicos bonitos con tanta facilidad, o que apreciaba ser tocada o compartir momentos de intimidad con cualquiera. Ella no era el tipo de chica que pasaba sus días soñando con su primer beso, o con su futuro vestido de boda, o nada del genero. Ella no compartía el mismo gusto que las otras chicas por compras, o maquillaje, o citas o fiestas. Y lo más importante, ella no era el tipo de chica que se permitiese sentir cualquier tipo de emoción fuerte. **(Aunque eso todos lo saben, no? Kkk) **

Y eso era lo suficiente para arruinar cualquier expectativa o esperanza que ella tenía, o cualquiera tenia, de relacionarse con ella de cualquier manera.

Pero ahora, en aquel momento, ninguno de esos pensamientos le corrieron por la mente de la joven empata. Todo por el contrario. Cualquier motivo lógico y racional mencionada previamente, que ella tenía para rechazar a Nightwing en aquel momento especifico, fue desviado para otro pensamiento…

"_Estoy enamorada de otro" _

Ella no sabía porque estaba pensando eso, no hacia sentido ella pensar así, pero no se importaba. Tenía que acabar con esto, y eso era lo único que sabía.

Entonces en medio a ese lío, Raven intento encontrar una respuesta coherente. Pero todo lo que pudo sentir fue como el halito de Nightwing se quedaba cada vez mas fuerte sobre su rostro a medida que se aproximaba, y como su estomago se reviraba cada vez a medida que lo hacía. De repente sintiendo una fuerte acidez estomacal Raven se agacho apoyándose contra la pared, incapaz de aguantar la debilidad.

_Raven? Pregunta preocupado Nightwing apoyando su mano en su hombro.

_Estoy bien. Ella intenta convencerlo sacudiendo su mano para intentar alejarlo, lo que fue en vano.

_Un diantres que lo estas! Exclama el preocupado. Ven te ayudo a ir a tu habitación. Dice el entonces, y sin ningún aviso previo el joven héroe levanta a Raven y empieza a cargarla en sus brazos por los pasillos.

"_Esto no me está pasando a mí!" _Pensaba ella agobiada durante todo el camino hasta su habitación. Pero gracias a Azar no tardo mucho para que llegaran. Rápidamente Nightwing tumbo a Raven en su cama y adivinando por sus gemidos lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, abrió su armario y cogió la primera bolsa que encontró vacía pasándosela a Raven, donde sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a vomitar impiedosamente.

Raven no sabía en qué momento Nightwing llamo a Cyborg durante esa confusión, pero debió de haberlo hecho pues quince minutos después el otro titán también estaba ahí con su maleta medica entrando en la habitación de la gótica.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola otra vez para todos, antes de empezar quiero pediros que presten mucha atención a este capítulo en especifico, pues creo yo que este sea uno de los capítulos más importantes de esta historia. En este capítulo, Raven viajara por la primera vez en mucho tiempo en el fundo de su inconsciencia, donde viven sus emociones, en Nevermore. Y en ese capítulo volveremos a encontrarnos con algunos de sus alter egos más importantes, y a ver con más precisión cómo se comportan. Es importante que presten atención a este capítulo, pues es también en este capítulo que la mayoría de las dudas más importantes, hechas en el inicio de la historia serán esclarecidas, y que la verdadera acción empezara de verdad. Espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora, y que no dejen de acompañar y de leer esta fanfic, que creo yo, se está quedando maravillosa. **_

_**Con muchos besos: Gotique12**_

_**Ps: Si tienen duda para entender a lo que se refiere este capítulo o para entender o lo que significa, por favor, vean el episodio de la primera temporada de los Teen Titans "Nevermore". **_

Capitulo 11

Raven estaba tonteada. Todo lo que veía era niebla, mucha niebla. Una espesa, blanca y cegadora niebla que atravesaba y rodeaba todo el ambiente a su alrededor. Ella también no sentía nada en su cuerpo, que levitaba en medio al nada. Era como meditar, pero sin el esfuerzo de su mente para mantenerse centrada. Instantáneamente Raven supuso que no estaba consciente.

Probablemente estaba adormecida, o muerta...

Fue cuando de repente sintió sus pies nudos posaren en una superficie masía y húmeda, haciendo todo su cuerpo estremecer con el choque. Raven pisco varias veces a medida que la niebla desaparecía. Ella aun estaba con dificultad para enfocar la visión cuando sintió una infantil y alegre presencia abrazarle fuertemente por el cuello. Al principio pensó ser Starfire con uno de sus irritantes abrazos de oso. Eso hasta que escucho una familiar y aguda risa.

_Raven! Exclamo su alter ego con caperuza rosa.

_Felicidad? Pregunta ella, al fin recuperando total enfoque de su visión. Al soltarse de su abrazo, miro a su alrededor; al campo de flores que se seguía delante de ella, con mariposas volando por todos los lados y un abrasador sol iluminando todo.

_Estoy en Nevermore? Pregunta ella otra vez aun estupefacta.

_Hmm...Responde Felicidad con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

_Y estoy tan feliz que al fin decidiste venir a vernos! Exclama ella. Ahora podrás ver lo cuanto afección a evolucionado! Exclama ella otra vez, salteando en su alrededor con entusiasmo.

_Que?! Que quieres decir con eso? Donde esta afección? Pregunta Raven confusa.

_Ella esta rara... Dice de repente una baja y asustada voz. Sorprendida, Raven mira a su alrededor, dando vueltas hasta que encontró la origen de aquella voz. Una pequeña y asustadiza figura estaba agachada atrás de un árbol, temblando y abrazándose por debajo de su larga capa color gris, con la caperuza escondiéndole por completo la cara.

_Tímida? Pregunto Raven agachando-se delante de ella. Viendo el miedo dominando la cara de su alter-ego gris, Raven se compadeció y intento apoyar su mano sobre su hombro para intentar calmar-la. Pero esta retrocedió ante el acto, no queriendo ser tocada.

_Lo siento. Se disculpo Tímida.

_No te disculpes. Le asegura Raven. Apenas respóndeme. Sabiendo a lo que Raven se estaba refiriendo Tímida acuerda despacito, y revira su mirada hacia abajo para evitar sus ojos.

_Ella esta rara. Cuenta ella. Su capa cambio de color, y ella vive salteando, cantando y persiguiendo a todas nosotras. Incluso más que Felicidad, y me está asustando. Raven aprieta las cejas.

_Ok me convenciste. Eso es raro. Pero porque? Que es lo que ha ocurrido mientras estaba fuera? Que es lo que ha cambiado?

_Te has enamorado Raven. Eso es lo que ha cambiado. Dice de repente una nueva voz atrás de ella. Asustada, Tímida se sobresalta y desaparece en las sombras. Sorprendida también Raven se gira topándose con una gran figura usando una caperuza violeta y piscando amorosos ojos para ella. Al principio ella tardo al reconocer a esa alter ego, y juraba nunca haberla visto, hasta que se acerco mirándola más de cerca.

_Afección? Pregunto extrañada aun analizando su alter ego. Raven sabía que ella siempre estuvo ahí, muy en el fondo de su consciencia, y incluso llego a verla una vez o otra. Pero ella no tenía esa misma apariencia. La última vez que la vio ella era más quieta y tímida, y su capa era de un leve color lilas, muy claro y no muy llamativo. Ahora entretanto su capa estaba diferente, más brillante y más llamativa, y su sonrisa era más calorosa y confinante también. Había un brillo inusual en sus ojos, un raro encanto dominaba su mirada, una felicidad inexplicable, y una tranquilidad exorbitante que invadió el espirito de Raven por completo. Era raro y asustador. Pero al mismo tiempo era placentero y adictivo. Era como si le hubiese dado Raven la prueba de alguna droga, y ahora que lo había probado, sentía y sufría por el vacio de no tenerlo por cerca. Levemente agobiada por esos súbitos sentimientos, Raven se encogió abrazando a sus propios hombros por debajo de su capa, como si estuviese con frio. Excepto que la temperatura estaba caliente y muy agradable en el momento.

_Hola Raven. Saludo suavemente Afección. Raven pisco varias veces, aun recuperándose del choque.

_Pero como...

_ Porque no vienes a dar un paseo conmigo? Propone la otra extendiéndole su mano. Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo.

Raven hesito por algunos minutos, incierta sobre si ella quería realmente saber las respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero después de pensar por un segundo, se dio cuenta de que bien en el fundo, no tenia opción. Había demasiadas cuestiones y preguntas pendientes en su cabeza como para ignorar, y que necesitaban ser resueltos. Entonces, aun levemente insegura, acepto la mano de Afección, y se levanto, en seguida siguiendo a su alter ego por el campo. No tardo mucho, el paisaje cambio para otro tipo de jardín, totalmente diferente de adonde vivía Felicidad. Ahí la hierba era escura, las arboles tenían hojas plateadas, el cielo estaba de noche, y en el brillaba una hermosa aurora boreal al lado de una luminosa luna llena. El clima era ameno, y una agradable brisa soplaba en el aire. Era tan hermoso y agradable...

Raven sentía que podía pasar toda una vida ahí, apenas tumbándose en esa masía y refrescante hierba, y relajando durante todo el día. Y así lo hizo, sin importarse con más nada. Pensó que Afección se reiría de ella, pero solo que lo hizo fue tumbarse al lado de su maestra, suspirando con el mismo alivio de ella.

_Maravilloso no crees? Pregunta ella entonces para Raven. Y esto es solo el comienzo. Pronto, todo esto evolucionara, y su belleza será inigualable.

Raven suspira, con una extraña alegría invadiendo su corazón, y una grande onda de esperanza también. Ella no sabía al cierto el porqué, pero estaba ansiando para que eso fuera verdad. Para que todo lo que Afección le estuviese diciendo ocurriera de verdad. Y en eso, Raven apenas logro preguntar…

_Cuando?

_Cuando estés lista para abrir tu corazón y admitir la verdad. Responde Afección.

Sin entender lo que ella quería decir, Raven abre los ojos y se sienta, mirando con curiosidad a su alter ego con caperuza violeta.

_La verdad sobre qué? Pregunta ella confusa. Entendiendo adonde eso iba a llegar, Afección abre sus ojos y se sienta también, mirando con serenidad a su maestra.

_Me prometiste una explicación. Prosigue Raven. Entonces respóndeme. Porque me siento enferma y mareada cuando estoy cerca de Chico Bestia y Terra? O cuando estoy cerca de Nightwing? Porque siento tanto pesar en mi cuerpo y tanta debilidad? Porque no logro más meditar y mantener a las demás emociones en control? Y porque tu pareces la única aquí con quien logro hablar que no parece haber perdido el juicio? Raven se interrumpe por un momento, inspirando varias veces con dificultad, y Afección la mira con preocupación. Qué diantres me está pasando? Pregunta ella por último, ahora en un tono implorante. Afección apenas le da una sonrisa maternal y delicadamente coge la mano de Raven en un gesto reconfortante.

_Estas enamorada. Dice ella gentilmente. Irritada, Raven arranca su mano de la de Afección y la mira con friera.

_Como puedo estar enamorada si ni siquiera se dé quien? Pregunta ella.

_Esta es la cuestión. Responde apenas Afección. En seguida, ella se levanta y lentamente camina hasta una de las arboles más bajas, acariciando sus hojas plateadas con la punta de sus dedos. Confusa, Raven la sigue.

_Tus poderes empáticos te permiten sentir y acoger las emociones de los que están a tu alrededor. Dice ella con tranquilidad. Entretanto Raven seguía insatisfecha con la falta de respuesta.

_No digas genio. Suspira Raven en un tono sarcástico. Afección por otro lado no pareció importarse, y la ignoro por completo su comentario.

_Entretanto, hasta tus poderes empáticos también tienen su límite. Explica ella girándose para volver a mirar a Raven a los ojos. De esta vez, Raven se quedo realmente curiosa, y apretó sus cejas, cruzando sus brazos.

_Como? Pregunta ella. Afección sonríe, como si esperase que ella preguntase eso. Lo que claramente lo esperaba.

_Tu eres capaz de captar las emociones de los demás, eso es cierto. Pero apenas las emociones que conoces. Felicidad, tristeza, miedo, coraje, rabia… Eso son todos ejemplos de emociones que experimentaste en tu vida y que te permitiste expresar con libertad, aunque fuese una vez. Infelizmente, el amor no está incluido en esa lista. Dice Afección con tristeza ahora en su voz.

_De que hablas?! Exclama Raven con indignación. Claro que ya sentí amor! Amo a mis amigos! Los amo como a hermanos! Y no hay nada que no haría por ellos! Si algo les ocurriera…si estuviesen en peligro…

_No estoy hablando de ese tipo de amor Raven. Interrumpe Afección con tranquilidad, a pesar de la gritaría de su maestra.

_Entonces de que…

_Yo se lo cuanto amas a tu familia, y sé que los titanes representan todo para ti. Pero afecto familiar, no es lo mismo que amor. No en este caso especifico, por lo menos. Raven se da un trago, sin saber lo que pensar o decir en seguida.

_No confundas las cosas, nada de lo que te está pasando es grave Raven. Lo que estas sintiendo no es malo, y nadie aquí tiene la intención de herirte. Pero la falta de entendimiento está afectando tu capacidad de liberar tus emociones con seguridad, y reprimir ese sentimiento con tanta fuerza está afectando tus poderes y dejándote débil.

Raven seguía sin entender nada, por lo que afección prosiguió.

_Estas enamorada, y experimentando esa nueva emoción has sido capaz de liberar un nuevo lado de tus poderes empáticos. Antes, tú apenas lograbas sentir emociones básicas como rabia y felicidad en las personas que te rodeaban. Ahora, eres capaz de hacer más que eso. Eres capaz sentir los verdaderos sentimientos de los que están cerca de ti, uno por el otro.

Oyendo eso, Raven para un momento, absorbiendo las palabras de su alter-ego.

_Eso quiere decir que soy capaz de adivinar si dos personas están enamorados uno del otro? Pregunta ella.

_Si. Responde Afección. Pero eso significa también que eres capaz de sentir cuando uno no corresponde al sentimiento del otro. Y eso mi querida Raven, es lo que te está dejando enferma.

_No lo entiendo. Dice Raven apenas, cada vez más confusa.

_ Estas enamorada. Repite Afección. Y a pesar de estar evidenciando esta nueva emoción aflorar en ti, sigues con tanto miedo de aceptarla y de expresarla con libertad, que tus poderes empáticos están siendo afectados por eso. De la misma forma que fueron afectados cuando no quisiste admitir tener miedo a unos años atrás, cuando vistes aquella película de terror. Reprimir y dejar de admitir tus sentimientos de amor, te está impidiendo de usar correctamente tus poderes empáticos. Por eso, cuando sientes la presencia de un amor no correspondido, tu cuerpo es afectado por ello, y te enfermas, demostrando todos los síntomas que andas teniendo hasta ahora.

Tardo un rato para procesarlo todo, pero al fin Raven logro juntar todas las piezas y entenderlo todo. Todo hacia sentido ahora, y todas sus dudas habían sido respondidos. Excepto por una…

_ Pero de quien estoy enamorada? Pregunta ella, aun insegura sobre sus sentimientos. Afección abaja la mirada, haciendo señal de negación con la cabeza.

_Eso es algo que no puedo responderte. Dice ella con tristeza.

_Pero porque? Pregunta Raven con enojo. Por favor Afección! Necesito saberlo! Implora Raven, desesperada.

_Lo siento. Me gustaría de ayudarte. Dice su alter ego. Pero… el caso es que yo también no lo sé. Responde ella avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio. Raven sacude su cabeza.

_Pero como que no sabes?! Se supone que eres la que representa mis sentimientos de amor!

_Apenas soy una representación de lo que sientes Raven, pero no tengo tus ojos o tu sabiduría. Todo lo que te estoy contando ahora, son conocimientos que mantienes en tu inconsciente. En el fondo, tú sabes de todo lo que te estoy diciendo, apenas existo para ayudarte a alcanzar ese conocimiento. Pero no puedo responderte lo que tú te niegas a saber. Dice ella. Como te lo dije, apenas soy una proyección de tu conciencia, de tus sentimientos. No un oráculo.

Raven suspira con agobio y de forma brusca vuelve a tumbarse en la hierba, totalmente rendida.

_Esto es tan inútil! Exclama ella con enfado. Si ni siquiera tu eres capaz de saber por quien estoy enamorada, entonces como se supone que voy a descubrirlo yo?! Exclama ella otra vez, ahora con tristeza. Me siento tan sola ahora… En eso una pequeña lágrima corre por la mejilla de la gótica.

_Pero tú lo sabes. Dice suavemente Afección intentando reconfortarla. Tú apenas te estás negando en admitirlo. Solo por eso que soy incapaz de ayudarte, pues si fuese otro el caso, yo misma no hesitaría en revelarte la verdad. Tienes que abrir tu corazón Raven.

_Pero entonces como hago para abrir mi corazón? Pregunta ella, soltando otra lagrima. Con un gentil gesto, Afección para la punta de sus dedos por la mejilla de Raven y le limpia las finas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de ametista.

_Tienes que relajar y dejar tus emociones fluir. Como si fuesen agua en un rio. Dice ella con una soñadora sonrisa. Cierra los ojos, y permítete revivir todos los momentos más importantes de tu vida, tanto las buenas, como las malas. En eso piensa en todos los momentos que te sentiste más segura y feliz, y en todos los momentos que estuviste en la presencia de alguien cuando sentiste esos sentimientos. Lo más importante, es recordar que el amor no se trata solo de recibir, pero de dar. Tienes que pensar en los momentos en que mas deseaste retribuir tu cariño a alguien. A quien más lamentes ofender y enojar. A quien deseas proteger en momentos de peligro, defender en momentos de conflicto, reconfortar en momentos de tristeza, y a hacer feliz?

De esta vez fue una pregunta que Afección le había hecho, pero una parte de Raven ya lograba sentir la respuesta salteando adentro de su conciencia. Ella estaba a punto de abrir su boca para hablar, cuando de repente, una extraña niebla volvió a invadir el ambiente, de la misma forma que antes. Y así, igual a lo que fue antes, Raven sintió su cuerpo levitar en medio a esa niebla, incapaz de realizar cualquier otro movimiento. Viendo el rostro de su alter ego desaparecer a los poco empezó a dejar a Raven otra vez desesperada y con miedo. Ella aun no tenía todas sus respuestas! No estaba lista para irse! Pero en respuesta a su expresión de ayuda y desespero, lo único que Afección hizo antes de desaparecer, fue sonreírle una última vez a su maestra y decir…

_Recuérdalo Raven, a veces, lo único que necesitas hacer para dejar a alguien feliz, es regalarle una sonrisa.

Así, Nevermore dejo de existir, y Raven volvió a la oscuridad.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Raven despertó agitada, dando punta pies en sus cubiertas y sacudiendo sus brazos en el aire. Fue después de algunos segundos calmándose que se dio cuenta de que seguía en su habitación, aun usando su uniforme con un soro inyectado en su mano. Asqueada, Raven estaba prestes a quitarse la aguja del brazo cuando sintió alguien agarrarle el pulso.

_Raven no! Exclama de repente Chico Bestia con preocupación, mientras le impedía de arrancar el soro de sí misma.

_Chico Bestia? Pregunto Raven sorprendida.

_Cyborg dijo que te había sedado. Continúa el metamorfo medio enojado. Se suponía que ibas a dormir toda la noche. Qué diablos haces despierta?!

_Qué diablos haces tú en mi habitación?! Interrumpe Raven con enfado. Avergonzado, Chico Bestia se sonroja, olvidándose por completo de su inexplicable enojo.

_Yo…Te oí gritar, pensé que estarías con problemas…

_Donde están los demás? Pregunta Raven con el mismo tono de voz.

_Yo…hm…En el cine. Responde ele aun constreñido.

_Que?! Y me dejaron aquí sola?! Exclamo Raven ofendida.

_Claro que no! Exclama Chico Bestia. Yo estoy aquí contigo, no estoy? Dice él, ofendido con la falta de consideración de la empata.

_Oh…Raven se calla por un momento, sintiéndose repentinamente mal por haberle gritado con Chico Bestia. Eso al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de otra cosa…

_Y tú qué haces aquí? Pregunta ella confusa. Porque no te fuiste al cine con los demás?

Otra vez, Chico Bestia se sonrojo, sin saber cómo responderle a Raven, hasta que sintió como ella apoyaba su pequeña y fría mano sobre su testa. Chico Bestia helo en seguida, sintiendo su corazón acelerar con el contacto de su piel sobre la suya. Eso duro hasta que ella retiro su mano, y él se permitió otra vez volver a respirar.

_ Sigues caliente. Dice ella, ahora con tranquilidad. Tu fiebre no paso por completo, paso? Pregunta ella en seguida. Chico Bestia suspira.

_No. Admite el. Raven estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando sintió las manos de el apoyarse en sus hombros, haciéndola tensionarse con ese inesperado contacto. Chico Bestia por otro lado, apenas la sonrió con su típica y jovial expresión.

_Voy a traerte algo de comer. Sugiere el con su típico tono animado. Qué te parece? Te gustaría eso?

Raven estaba a punto de responderle con su típica monotonía que no tenía hambre, pues de fato, no lo estaba. Pero por algún motivo que no logró entender, la infantil sonrisa de su colega verde le trajo una tan gran sensación de conforto y compasión que ella se sintió repentinamente mal con la idea de apagarle esa sonrisa de su cara. Entonces, intentando parecer lo más sincera posible, Raven le retribuye una pequeña sonrisa y acuerda con su cabeza.

_Eso sería bueno. Dice ella apenas, aun monótona.

Chico Bestia entretanto pareció notar la sonrisa que Raven le había dado, mismo que fuese muy pequeña, pues en seguida su cara se ilumino por completo, igual al de un niño, y en un salto él se levanto de la cama y corrió dirección a la puerta. El estaba casi saliendo cuando Raven lo llamo otra vez.

_Solo hay una cosa. Dice ella rápidamente, haciéndolo parar en la entrada de su habitación. Chico Bestia se giro, y Raven levanto su brazo, con el soro aun inyectado en ella.

_Quiero tomarme un baño y cambiar de ropa. Explica ella. Estoy apestando, y no puedo hacer eso con esa cosa en mi mano.

_Pero Cyborg dijo que…

_Aprecio que Cyborg y tú os preocupéis conmigo. Interrumpe ella otra vez. Pero te aseguro que estoy mejor.

Ni un poco convencido, Chico Bestia la mira con sospecha, enrugando su nariz con poca convicción.

_Te lo prometo Chico Bestia. Suspira Raven exasperada. Estoy mejor, mucho mejor incluso. No estoy siquiera mareada, no más.

Y Raven no estaba mintiendo cuando decía eso. Ella realmente se estaba sintiendo bien, por la primera vez a mucho tiempo. Era como si de repente toda su debilidad, todo su mareo y todo su mal estar hubiese evaporado, dejando para tras una animadora energía palpitando dentro de ella. Y sintiendo eso, Raven estaba loca para levantarse de esa maldita cama y hacer algo, cualquier otra cosa, contando que pudiese estirar sus piernas y moverse un poco, aunque fuese apenas con una ducha de diez minutos.

_Por favor… Insistió ella cuando vio que él seguía poco convencido.

Chico Bestia siguió meditando sus palabras por algunos segundos, aun dudoso sobre si era realmente seguro confiar en la palabra de Raven, pues como todos ya sabían, ella tenía el horrible costumbre de mentir sobre su estado de salud para todos si eso significaba no preocupar a los demás. Pero al fin dejo de lado su preocupación y le sonrió, caminando hasta su lado otra vez.

Raven no entendió al principio lo que él pretendía hasta que el, gentilmente, cogió su mano, y un algodón que se encontró a su lado, y lo presiono en el local donde se encontraba la punta de la aguja. En seguida, con el máximo cuidado que pudo, Chico Bestia cogió la aguja y la hizo deslizar hacia fuera de la mano de Raven, lo que no evito que ella gimiese de leve con el breve dolor que sintió. Asqueada, Raven cerró sus ojos y mordió el labio, sintiendo la aguja deslizar por su fina y pálida piel. Ella podía ser una de las más valientes y poderosas de los titanes, pero no soportaba agujas. Nunca lo hizo, y nunca lo hará. Fue cuando sintió una mano acariciarle con ternura su mejilla.

_Hey? Llamo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Ya acabo, puedes abrir tus ojos ahora.

Pero cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa burlona de Chico Bestia se apago por completo, al mismo tiempo que el enfado repentino que Raven estaba sintiendo, también dejo de aparecer. Sus rostros estaban a apenas algunos centímetros del otro, y ambos podían contemplar con clareza los ojos uno del otro. Raven los enormes y joviales ojos esmeralda de el, y Chico Bestia los misteriosos y cautivantes ojos ametista de ella. Como que hipnóticamente, ambos fueron dejándose llevar por la mirada del otro, y aproximando lentamente el rostro uno del otro. Chico Bestia seguía con una mano en su mejilla, mientras que su otro brazo empezaba a deslizar lentamente por la cintura de la empata. Raven por otro lado sentía como sus manos deslizaban lentamente por la barbita de este, hasta alcanzar poco a poco su cuello y su nuca, atrayéndole aun más. La punta de sus narices ya estaba empezando tocarse, y ambos podían sentir el halito del otro rosarle sus labios, cuando…

Raven, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo sus manos y reviro la cara, alejándose de golpe del titán verde. Chico Bestia por otro lado también debió de haberse dado cuenta, pues el constreñimiento que el sintió fue tanta, que fue lo suficiente para que él se levantase repentinamente de la cama y le diera la espalda a la hechicera.

Raven se sintió repentinamente mal, y estaba a punto de disculparse con él cuando él la interrumpió primero y…

_Voy a traerte la comida que prometí. Dice el nerviosamente, sin volver a girarse para mirarla. Raven no sabía si ese tono era de enfado, o apenas tristeza, y se sintió extremamente nerviosa y ofendida por ello. Sus ganas eran de levantarse y aproximarse de él, ponerle una mano en su hombro y intentar confortarlo. Al mismo tiempo que tenía ganas de gritarle a la cara y pelearse con el por su modo de hablar con ella y por el "casi ocurrido" a pocos minutos atrás. Entretanto, mientras buscaba las palabras ciertas para decirle, lo único que logro responder fue un frio y seco…

_Ok.

Y así, el se fue, saliendo con prisa de su escura habitación.

_**Y entonces que os parece? Agobiante no?! Yo he literalmente estropeado el primer beso de los dos. Kkk Pero no se preocupen, que un día ocurrirá. KKKKKKK **_

_**Sé que he tardado mucho en editar estos últimos capítulos, pero por favor, no dejen de dar Review con vuestras observaciones, con vuestras críticas y con vuestras propuestas. Que me encanta leerlos todo, y ustedes lectores son lo que más me incentivan a continuar esta fenomenal historia. No dejen de esperar por acción y por más drama, que este cuento esta apenas en el inicio, y aun hay mucho por venir. **_

_**Por último quiero agradecer por vuestra inmensa y divina paciencia, y otra vez, lo lamento mucho por los imprevistos. Esperanzadamente ahora no tardare en escribir los próximos capítulos. Aunque aun no tenga un ordenador nuevo, tengo mas acceso ahora al de mi hermano, y eso ya ayuda mucho. **_

_**Besos: Gotique12**_

_**Ps: Espero que les estén gustando tanto esta fanfic como yo lo estoy! KKK **_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Raven estaba en frente al espejo, viendo como su reflejo imitaba sus muecas a medida que su peine deshacía los nudos de su grueso y empapado pelo morado.

Era principalmente por eso que Raven no le gustaba dejar que se le creciera el pelo, era un estorbo durante las misiones y entrenamientos, y era muy difícil de cuidar. Entretanto, desde de Raven hizo sus dieciséis años, Starfire la imploro para que ella dejase su pelo crecer, para que en el futuro ellas pudiesen ir juntas a pasear por los salones.

En la época, a Raven le repugno la idea. Pero Starfire era su mejor amiga, y su insistencia fue tanta, que Raven termino acordando en intentarlo. Al cabo de unos pocos meses, Raven se sorprendió en ver lo rápido que creció su pelo, y se sorprendió aun más al gustarle el resultado. Ella no sabía el porqué, pero de alguna manera, su pelo estando largo la hacía parecer más madura, femenina, y de una manera que ella nunca tendría coraje de admitirlo en voz alta, más atrayente.

Eso fue antes de Terra volver al equipo, seis meses después.

A ese punto, Starfire ya había encontrado una nueva compañera de compras, y ya se había olvidado completamente de su "acuerdo" con Raven.

"_Ahhh…" _

Raven suspira, levemente entristecida.

"_Terra…"_

Raven no deseaba mal a nadie, no de verdad al menos. Pero no podía dejar de admitir lo cuanto le desagradaba aquella chica. No por los errores que ella cometió durante su pasado junto con los titanes. Raven sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba tener una infancia difícil y ser guiada a la dirección equivocada. Pero por lo como su nueva compañera la venia tratando desde que volvió a hacer parte del equipo.

Al principio, cuando Terra volvió al equipo, ella parecía dispuesta a darse bien con todos, y incluso fue simpática con Raven, disculpándose por todo lo que ocurrió entre ellas en el pasado.

Pero en estos últimos dos meses, un cambio muy raro paso a manifestarse en su comportamiento. Siempre que hablaba con Raven, de alguna manera lo hacía de manera grosera, fría y mirándola con rabia. Siendo que ella llegaba a ser con ella incluso más fría y insensible de lo que era por naturaleza la propia Raven.

Y no era solo eso. Terra también había empezado a ser muy entrometida también.

Siempre que Raven leía algún libro, Terra aparecía por detrás y la interrogaba a respecto del contenido del libro. Al principio, Raven se sentiría lisonjeada en saber que alguien tenía interés en sus libros. Pero las preguntas de Terra siempre eran sobre si su libro era un libro de hechizos, de brujería, de "macumbas" o "historias gitanas". Y sus comentarios al respecto acababan siendo burlescos y muy ofensivos.

Terra también adoraba entrometerse en conversaciones donde no era llamada. Nadie más parecía tener derecho de dirigir la palabra a Raven, que si ella estaba cerca corría hacia ellos y se metía, si pudiendo, alejando a la persona de la empata. Era muy agobiante! Ni siquiera el propio Chico Bestia lograba mas intentar hacerle uno de sus chistes a la hechicera sin que esa rubia plasta se metiera. Lo que Raven incluso apreciaría mucho, si no fuese porque era Terra quien lo estropeaba todo.

Al principio Raven relaciono el comportamiento de Terra por el hecho de ella estar intentando reconquistar a Chico Bestia y queriendo alejar a las demás chicas de él para lograrlo. Lo que ella obviamente estaba queriendo, y lo que hacía más sentido también, viendo lo como Chico Bestia se había tornado mujeriego a lo largo de los años.

El problema era que Terra solo se comportaba así con Raven, y no con más nadie. Ni con Starfire, ni con Jinx, ni con Abeja o incluso con las propias citas que Chico Bestia lograba durante las fiestas en que iba constantemente.

Entonces porque será que Terra la odiaba tanto a Raven?

"_Ahhh…"_ Raven suspira mas una vez, posando el peine de vuelta en su armario de baño.

Pensar en Terra la hizo pensar en Chico Bestia. Y consecuentemente en lo que había ocurrido a pocos minutos atrás. Raven no entendía el porqué, pero un gran aprieto en su pecho se formaba siempre que el recuerdo pasaba en su mente, junto con una grande y inexplicable culpa también.

"_Diantres! Tengo que hablar con él!" _Pensó mientras salía de la sala de su habitación, ahora vestida en su camisón gris y su albornoz color azul marino.

Con sus pies descalzos pisando con hesitación el piso frio del pasillo, Raven alcanzo la sala de estar, y en seguida la cocina donde él se encontraba.

…

Chico Bestia estaba de espaldas para ella cuando ella llego. Su mirada estaba centrada en la tetera, donde había puesto agua para calentar, y cuerpo estaba levemente inclinado en dirección a la estufa, teniendo sus dos manos fuertemente apoyadas a las bordas de la bancada.

Su mente entretanto, estaba vagando en una dirección muy opuesta a adonde el estaba en el momento.

_"Fue por tan poco"_ Pensaba de manera entristecida el pobre titán verde.

Por un breve momento, Chico Bestia creía de verdad tener una oportunidad con Raven. Pero justo cuando ella parecía estar lista para aceptarlo, algo ocurrió que ella cambio de idea y giro la cara, apartándolo.

_"Y pensar que la tenía tan cerca..."_

_"Diantres! Que es lo que hay de equivocado conmigo?! Porque, de todas las chicas del mundo, me fui a enamorar justamente de ella?!"_

_"Porque eres un tonto orgulloso y incapaz de aceptar una derrota."_ Le responde de repente una malévola voz interior.  
_"La Bestia"_ Pensó Chico Bestia agobiado. _"Lárgate de ahí!"_ Le ordeno mentalmente el metamorfo. _" No estoy con humor hoy para aguantarte!"_

Chico Bestia no necesitaba de más conflicto en su perturbada mente. Su humor ya estaba humeando y su corazón partido. Siendo eso, el quería poder por lo menos tener el privilegio de estar en paz con sus pensamientos. Claro que la Bestia no parecía estar de acuerdo en obedecerlo de esta vez, y siguió hablando, determinado a ser oído por su hospedero.

_"__Eres un tonto y un testarudo. Estas engatusando a esa bruja, cuando ya debías era de haberla tomado para ti a mucho tiempo."_

_"Bromeas no?!"_ Exclama Chico Bestia, horrorizado. _"Tú qué quieres que haga? Que la agarre y la viole como un animal?!"_

_"Claro que no gran ignorante!"_ Exclama la bestia de vuelta con indignación. _"La bestia aquí soy yo no tu! Y aun así parece que sigo siendo el único de los dos a saber usar el cerebro." _

Chico Bestia suspira alto con cansancio. _"Sabes qué? Yo ya estoy harto! Entonces si no tienes nada de realmente importante para contarme, mejor vete que me quedo mejor sin ti!"_ Dice él con frialdad.

_"Si tan solo fuese verdad."_ Ríe la Bestia con malicia. _"Ah..." Suspira otra vez Chico Bestia. "No te exasperes Garfield. Yo no te culpo por esa derrota."_

_"Tú no me culpas?"_ Pregunta Chico Bestia sarcástico.

"_Deberías saber ahora que hace parte de la naturaleza humana desear lo que no se puede alcanzar"_

_"Y que se supone que quieres decir con eso?!"_ Pregunta Chico Bestia con enfado.

_"Admítelo Garfield. El único motivo por la cual te has enamorado de aquella bruja es porque sabes que ella es inalcanzable"_

_"Sabes? Esa "bruja" tiene nombre"_ Protesta Chico Bestia ofendido, pero la Bestia lo ignora, y sigue hablando.

_"Durante todos estos años nunca tuviste ninguna dificultad en conquistar y conseguir cualquier chica que deseabas. Pero ahora que un verdadero desafío se presento para ti, te has ablandado y te has rendido a la primera tentativa" _

_"Eso no es cierto! Primero porque las otras chicas fueron apenas por diversión, un caso de una única noche. Y yo no quiero a Raven apenas por una noche de diversión. Quiero que ella sea mi novia de verdad."_ Admite el metamorfo con melancolía.

_"Quiero poder abrazarla y besarla todos los días. Hacerla reírse con mis chistes, y poder ser el que la hace sonreír. Quiero llevarla a citas, y pasar tiempo con ella, aunque sea pasándome todo el día a la biblioteca. Quiero también ser el que la proteja de nuestros enemigos. Y quiero probarle que soy que soy maduro y..."_

_"Ahhh"_ La Bestia bosteza, totalmente aburrido. _"Eso es muy mono Garfield, pero no es soñando que vas a lograr nada. Eres un blandengue, y tu hesitación hacia ella prueba eso."_

_"Oye! Retira eso! No soy un blandengue! Y de seguro no voy a rendirme tan temprano!"_

_"Entonces pruébalo!" _Exclama por ultimo la bestia, y así el se retira, dejando a Chico Bestia solo con sus pensamientos.

Chico Bestia entretanto estaba ahora el humeando de rabia. Estaba a punto de llamar aquella dichosa Bestia para decirle unas cuantas y buenas cuando otra voz sonó atrás de el...

_Chico Bestia? Pregunta la baja y serena voz de Raven con hesitación, y el sintió como ella posaba con ligereza su mano en su hombro.

_Raven?! Chico Bestia se sobresalta y golpea la tetera, ya con el agua hirviendo.

Con eso, el agua derramada cae sobre su ante brazo, quemándolo fuertemente en esa área y haciéndolo dar un gran aullido de dolor. Eso hizo con que Raven se asustara también, dando un grito y haciendo con que todas las lámparas de la cocina explotaran con su aura negra, dejando el ambiente todo escuro.

Viendo lo que hizo, Raven se cubrió la boca, y retrocedió de algunos pasos, totalmente avergonzada. El generador de emergencia automáticamente se activo, y algunos segundos después la luz volvió a ascenderse en el local, revelando a dos titanes muy confusos, y careándose con estupefacción.

Al fin, Chico Bestia fue el primero a hablar, su expresión dejando de lado el choque para demonstrar preocupación.

_Caray Raven! Estas bien?! Pregunta el, histérico.

_Estoy bien. Responde ella apenas con tranquilidad. Pero Chico Bestia no pareció satisfacerse con apenas eso, y prosiguió con sus excusas.

_Lo siento mucho Raven! De verdad que lo siento! No quería asustarte. Estaba distraído y..

_Tu brazo. Le señala de repente la empata, ignorando el parloteo insistente del pobre chico.

_Hein? Ahhh! Estoy bien! Chico Bestia le aseguro, intentando disimular la mueca que dolor que quería manifestarse en su rostro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero Raven no lo veía de esa manera.

La quemadura en el brazo de Chico Bestia le cubría casi todo el ante-brazo dejando aparecer grandes burbujas blancas sobre su piel, además de estar muy rojizo adonde cayó el agua ardiente.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Raven empezó a caminar hasta el balcón de la cocina, y Chico Bestia miro curioso como ella cogía una toalla limpia y lo mojaba sobre el agua fría, en seguida caminando de vuelta hacia él y presionándolo con cuidado la toalla sobre su brazo.

En el primero segundo, la presión sobre su brazo hizo con que Chico Bestia diese un gemido de dolor, y Raven elevo de leve la mirada, apretando sus cejas de manera interrogativa para él. Pero en seguida, el alivio causado por el agua fría fue instantáneo, haciéndolo dar un alto suspiro de alivio.

_Mejor? Pregunta Raven, y Chico Bestia agrega.

_Mucho. Admite el aun suspirando alto. Gracias...

_Ven, te voy a ayudar a curar esto. Dice ella aun presionando su brazo.

Y dicho eso ella lo suelta, caminando afuera de la cocina.

Chico Bestia hesita, mirando con curiosidad a la gótica, mientras su silueta se alejaba bajo la débil luz, que fue lo mejor que el generador de emergencia logro reproducir.

Media hora después...  
Lo primero que Raven hizo fue teletransportarse hasta la habitación de Cyborg y coger prestado el kit de primeros socorros que el mantenía guardado en caso de emergencia, volviendo entonces a teletransportarse rápidamente de vuelta a la sala de estar donde la aguardaba Chico Bestia. Ella debía de admitir que hubiera preferido ir a la enfermaría a coger el material, envés de invadir tan descaradamente la habitación de uno de sus amigos. Pero ella propia no estaba con energía ni con ganas para perder tiempo haciendo eso. Por lo que no se importo. Ella dudaba que Cyborg fuese siquiera darse cuenta, el no estaba en la torre de cualquier manera.

Ahora ambos los titanes estaban sentados frente a frente en el sofá, con la inmensa televisión ascendida en frente a ellos, siendo que ninguno de los dos siquiera prestaba atención a la película que pasaba.

Chico Bestia miraba con fascino como los dedos de Raven paseaban a milímetros de su piel a medida que su aura azul ayudaba a curar poco a poco la gruesa quemadura en su ante brazo. Sus ojos lilases ni piscaban, estaban completamente centrados en la tarea, y sus cejas se apretaban con fuerza haciendo con que pequeñas rugas se formaran sobre su testa.

Chico Bestia debía de admitir para sí mismo que creía eso de cierta forma adorable, y una parte de él se maldijo por eso. Raven lo odiaba. Podía ser más gentil y educada que cuando era niña, y incluso altruista lo suficiente para ayudar a un colega herido, pero eso no cambiaba lo que ella sentía por él durante todos esos años.

A Chico Bestia le hería mucho pensar así. Pero la verdad era que él no tenía la mínima oportunidad de agradar a Raven. No fue en seguida que Chico Bestia se dio cuenta que le estaban hablando, y Raven tuvo que dar un breve tosido para que este prestara al fin atención a lo que ella le decía.

_Ah? Si! Qué?...

_E logrado curar la parte más grave de tu quemadura. Explica Raven, ignorando el estado distraído del chico.

_La mayoría de las burbujas desaparecieron pero el resto tendrá que curarse por sí solo. Tardara algunos días, pero al menos ahora no sentirás mas dolor.

Dicho eso, ella empieza a guardar cuidadosamente el material que había usado de vuelta a la enorme maleta médica.

Para entonces, Raven ya había higienizado el resto de la quemadura y habilidosamente vedado su brazo.

_Wow! Chico Bestia se sorprendente viendo el brazo vedado. Buen Trabajo Rae! Gracias! El la felicita, y la da una gran sonrisa.

Pero ella no pareció dispuesta a compartir ese mismo entusiasmo. Apenas desvió la mirada y continuo a organizar el material dentro de la maleta, con una expresión completamente monótona.

_De nada. Dijo ella entonces fríamente.

_Me voy ahora. Tengo que devolver esto. Dice ella cogiendo la maleta de Cyborg y levantándose.

Ese fue el cumulo para Chico Bestia.

Muy enojado, Chico Bestia se levanta y agarra el pulso de Raven, haciéndola derribar la maleta al suelo.

_Pero qué?...Chico Bestia!

_Porque me odias? Pregunta el con seriedad. Eso pareció coger a Raven desprevenida, pues al fin su rostro cambio su fría expresión, aunque fuese apenas por confusión.

_Como?

_Porque me odias? Insiste el, de esta vez con más fuerza.

_No se de lo que estás hablando. Dice ella.

_Claro que sabes! Exclama el enfadado.

_Chico Bestia para...

_Hago de todo para agradarte, pero tú no lo reconoces nunca! No lo entiendo. Que te hice para que me odiaras tanto?

_Chico Bestia suéltame!

_No hasta que me respondas!

_En serio Chico Bestia me estas hiriendo! Suéltame! De esta vez Chico Bestia la escucho, y vio el miedo instalado en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que rabia.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta su mano que sujetaba con fuerza el pequeño pulso de la empata. Con demasiada fuerza incluso.

_"Mierda! "_

Chico Bestia la suelta de golpe y retrocede, constreñido.

Raven también retrocedió, y levanto la mano, verificando el propio pulso.

La región del pulso que Chico Bestia había sujetado le ardía, y estaba marcado con una leve mancha rosada. Quién diría que él era tan fuerte!

_"Cretino!"_ Pensó Raven enojada.

Pero cuando estaba prestes a darle al titán verde la bronca de su vida, Raven se obligo a parar, viendo su expresión.

Tan triste...tan apagado...

Sus orejas puntiagudas estaban abajadas, junta a su pesada cabeza, y sus ojos estaban hinchadas y cristalinas, resistiendo a las lágrimas que querían salir.

Algo se apodero de la gótica en aquel momento, y no era apenas pena. Pero una sensación de vacío, como si le faltase algo, como si le hubiera sido robado algo. Como...

Raven conocía ese sentimiento. Lo había sentido antes, cuando Terra llego a la enfermaría la noche en que Chico Bestia había sido envenenado. Ella no sabía lo que significaba, pero sabía de una cosa, la hacía sentirse impotente, y ella detestaba eso.

_Yo no te odio. Raven se oye hablar, para su mayor sorpresa. Chico Bestia también se sorprendente, y levanta la cabeza, mirándola con expectativa.

_Es cierto que te creo bastante inmaturo, y torpe, y as veces incluso un tonto. Pero yo no te odio. Nunca lo hice. Y lo siento si te hice pensar eso.

_Pero entonces... Chico Bestia se aproxima lentamente de algunos pasos. Porque...

_Porque yo no debería de estar viva. Admite Raven, ahora ella conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

_Como...

_Yo no debería de estar viva. Una pequeña lágrima se escapa de sus ojos lilases y rápidamente ella los limpio frotando su rostro con sus dos manos. Ella esperaba que con la baja luminosidad, Chico Bestia no lograría verlos surgir, pero ambos sabían que con su visión nocturna Chico Bestia era capaz de verlo todo, incluso en la más profunda oscuridad.

_Oh Rae... El intento aproximarse, pero Raven se alejo, retrocediendo hasta estar apoyada contra la pared.

_Yo era apenas un bebé cuando mis poderes surgieron por la primera vez. Ella cuenta. Y cuando ocurrió acabe casi matando a mi cuidadora. Desde entonces nunca más tuve derecho a una infancia normal. Nunca tuve derecho a una vida normal. Todos los que me enseñaron hicieron lo posible por mi y por mi madre. Pero eso no cambiaba el facto de que yo estaba condenada a un destino horrible. Y cuando aquel día llego y la profecía de Trigón se cumplió... Yo sabía que aquel era mi fin, y de toda la humanidad también. Pero entonces los titanes me salvaron. Incluso cuando no había mas ninguna esperanza, cuando todo estaba acabado, ustedes siguieron luchando...y me salvaron...

_Claro que si Raven! Nunca te dejaríamos para tras! Mucho menos yo. Dice Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

_Lo sé. Dice Raven con una sonrisa triste. Y os amo a todos por eso. Admite ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Entonces cual es el problema? Pregunta Chico Bestia. Porque te alejas de nosotros. Porque no te permites abrirte mas...y dejarnos entrar?

_Porque no es fácil. Admite ella otra vez. Raven suspira, levemente nerviosa.

Ella nunca se permitió abrirse con nadie. Ni siquiera con Nightwing. Y era extraño que se sintiera tan apta a hacerlo ahora con Chico Bestia. Ella no lograba entender el porqué, pero algo en él la hacía sentirse tan tranquila y confortable. Era casi como si ella no tuviese sus poderes.

_"Quería que fuese real"_ Pensó para sí misma entristecida. _"Quería ser normal y no tener mis poderes."_

_Raven? Pregunto Chico Bestia preocupado al ver que ella se había repentinamente callado.

_No es fácil. Repite Raven mirando hacia abajo. Pensé que lo seria. Que sin la influencia de Trigón mis poderes se debilitarían y que yo sería capaz de demonstrar mis emociones con más libertad y ser feliz. Pero me equivoque. Mis poderes siguieron prácticamente lo mismo, y todo se volvió más difícil. 

_Como eso? Pregunta Chico Bestia.

_Porque a pesar del peligro, mis emociones se niegan a ser controlados nuevamente. Y eso me hace sentir impotente. Chico Bestia regala los ojos, sorprendido con esa declaración. Raven por tanto sigue sin mirarlo, y continúa hablando.

_Tengo esta fuerte energía palpitando dentro de mí, y implorando para ser liberado. Y yo no sé cómo lidiar con eso. No conozco nada de eso. Y no sé como aprender o controlar lo que me está ocurriendo.

Chico Bestia se sorprendente aun mas con eso. El sabía que Raven cargaba un gran fardo dentro de sí por causa de sus poderes. Pero nunca, jamás pensó que fuese tan pesado y tan exhaustivo como ella lo había recién describió. Era como él, cuándo se trataba de la bestia. Un monstro, una inmensa energía luchando en su interior, esperando ansiosamente para liberarse.

_Odio admitir esto, pero al menos con Trigón yo sabía que esperar.

Chico Bestia se sobresalta al oír eso. Como podía ella pensar así de la criatura que mas la lastimo durante toda su vida?

_Sabia como lidiar con mis poderes, como enfrentar mis problemas, y sabia lo que me aguardaba. Decía ella, aun sin mirarlo. Pero ahora...Creo que me acostumbre tanto con la prisión que me fue implantada, que ahora que me fue otorgada la libertad, no sé más que hacer con ella.

Chico Bestia suspira absorbiendo la tristeza de Raven, como si fuese él, el empata, y no ella.

La pobre estaba perdida y desorientada. Era como un animal criado en cautiverio y que había sido suelto por la primera vez en la naturaleza.

Raven vivió siendo vigilada y controlada por toda su vida. Siendo por los monjes de Azerah, siendo por Trigón, o incluso por los titanes. Ella nunca tuvo un momento de paz. Y ahora que había sido suelta por la primera vez, ella no sabía cómo sobrevivir de otra manera.

Chico Bestia más que nunca quería poder abrazarla ahora. Darle algún conforto y estar ahí por ella. El quería mucho eso, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

_Lo peor de todo es cuando estoy con vosotros. Raven admite y Chico Bestia se sobresalta, totalmente confuso.

_Que?...

_Ustedes son mi familia, y la idea de perderlos me aterroriza más que nunca. Los titanes son todo lo que tengo, y eso me hace sentirme impotente.

_Oh Rae...

_Contigo es lo más complicado.

_Espera! Qué?!

_No logro captar tus sentimientos como lo hago con los demás. Es una mezcla de diversas emociones barajadas una sobre la otra. As veces es como si estuvieras feliz, pero al mismo tiempo es como si te faltara algo. Y estas siempre ahí... Raven se calla y Chico Bestia la carea de manera interrogativa. Ahora sí! No entendía mas nada.

_Estas siempre ahí... Murmura Raven en un tono, sorpresa, como si hubiese deducido algo extraordinario. Estas siempre ahí. No importa lo que ocurra, y adonde mire, estas siempre por cerca.

_Raven?

_Cuando Adonis se transformo en Bestia por la primera vez, tu viniste por mi primero y me salvaste.

_Cierto. Acordó Chico Bestia.

_Y cuando Malchior me lastimo tu viniste a confortarme.

_Cierto.

_Cuando leo mis libros siempre me apareces a mi lado o en frente a mi.

_Cierto.

_Y siempre estas intentando hacerme reír.

_Cierto.

_Cuando comemos en grupo siempre te sientas de mi lado.

_Cierto.

_Y en la trasera del coche también.

_Cierto.

_Y siempre me estas intentando convencer a jugar videojuegos y a participar de las cosas.

_Cierto

_Cuando me maree en el pasillo tu me sostuviste y me escondiste de Nightwing.

_Aun no sé porque huías de él, pero… cierto. Dice Chico Bestia con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al recordar eso.

_Y cuando fui atacada por Adonis y los demás la ultima vez, tú me salvaste.

_Cierto.

_Saltaste en frente de mi en forma de lobo.

_Si...

_Y fuiste inyectado con aquel veneno a mi lugar.

_Si... Suspira el inquieto. No entendía adonde ella quería llegar.

_Me asustaste tanto. .. Admite ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Oh Rae. .. El intento aproximarse, pero ella se arrastro contra la pared alejándose nuevamente de él.

_Casi moriste delante de mí! Exclama ella.

_Lo siento...

_Casi no logre salvarte!

_Lo siento...

_No entiendo el porqué pero cuando estoy cerca de ti es como si nada mas hiciese sentido.

_Que?...

_Me siento impotente, como nunca me sentí antes en mi vida. Y abierta, y leve, y libre... Me irritas mucho as veces, pero me siento bien con eso.

_Que?!...

_Me siento bien, y normal. Es como si los problemas desapareciesen.

_Rae?...

_Y cuando te vi muriendo aquel día...Estuve a punto de perderte y de perder todo eso... Y...Ay Azar...Suspira ella en choque.

_Que?! Que ocurre Raven? Pregunta Chico Bestia ansioso, pero en ningún momento ella lo miro. Seguía absorbida en pensamientos y totalmente fuera de la realidad. Era como si lo viese todo, pero no veía nada al mismo tiempo.

Fue cuando la frase más sorprendente del mundo salió de su boca.

_Creo que me he enamorado de ti. Susurra ella estupefacta.

En ese momento, su mirada se elevo al fin, encontrando los ojos verdes de Chico Bestia por la primera vez. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir.

_"Caramba! Que Mierda!"_

Los ojos de Chico Bestia estaban estrechos, y su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza. Su expresión era vacía, y su mirada fría, mas incluso de lo que Raven jamás lo hubiera estado en su vida.

Raven no lograba descifrar los sentimientos se Chico Bestia con su empatía, como lo hacía con los demás. Pero por la onda de emociones que el exhalaba ahora, ella supuso que él estaba con rabia, y mucha rabia.

_"Mierda se enojo conmigo." _Pensó, frustrada consigo misma.

_Ay Azar! Olvida lo que dije! Exclama ella con la voz temblorosa. Pero Chico Bestia empezó a aproximarse de ella a pasos lagos.

_Apenas olvídalo! Ella volvió a pedirle, pero él no parecía dispuesto a parar, y Raven se vio nuevamente presa contra la pared.

_Lo siento. No sé porque te dije eso. Fue estúpido y no estaba pensando y...

Raven se callo.

Chico Bestia agarro su rostro con una de sus manos y su paso su otro brazo por su cintura, prendiéndola contra sí y aplastando sus labios contra los de ella.

Al principio ese beso vino de manera tan repentina que Raven se quedo paralizada con el susto, y sus manos automáticamente se apoyaron sobre el pecho del metamorfo, lista para apartarlo.

Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban Raven sintió como sus brazos relajaban impidiéndola de reaccionar como ella quería. Si rechazarlo era lo que ella de verdad quería.

Los labios de Chico Bestia eran dulces y cálidos, y se movían de forma gentil sobre los suyos. Sin querer ser agresivo, pero tampoco sin dejar de demonstrar pasión. Y él no parecía tener intención de parar tan temprano.

Chico Bestia siguió besándola una...dos...tres...inúmeras veces, hasta que poco a poco Raven cedió a su pedido.

Lentamente ella sintió como sus ojos se cerraban, y sus brazos lo abrazaban por encima de sus hombros, intensificando el beso. El abrazo del metamorfo se apretó, atrayéndola para más cerca de el, y Raven sintió sus labios formar una leve sonrisa contra los del titán verde, a medida que su corazón aceleraba cada vez a cada minuto que pasaba.

La sensación era dolorosa, asustadora y completamente intimidante para su percepción.

Pero al mismo tiempo era tan bueno...tan libertador...y tan placentero…

Sus piernas temblaron con la onda emociones que le invadieron, y apenas los brazos fuertes del metamorfo abrazándola por su cintura y sosteniéndola fue lo que la impidió de perder el equilibrio y desmoronar.

Sus cuerpos ahora estaban completamente pegados al del otro y sus respiraciones andaban en sincronía.

El corazón de Chico Bestia por otro lado si latiese un poco más rápido acabaría resultando en un infarte.

El ya había tenido varias experiencias amorosas en el pasado. Pero ninguna emoción que el jamás sintió en cada experiencia que él tuvo en el pasado se comparaba a esto.

_"Dios!"_ El espero tanto por eso...

Por varias noches el soñó con aquel momento.

Por mucho tiempo el ansió en descubrir cuál sería la sensación de besar a Raven, de tenerla en sus brazos y de expresar aquella ira...aquel deseo...toda la pasión que él estuvo acumulando por ella a lo largo de los años.

El ya tuvo varias citas, y beso a varias chicas en el pasado pero nunca sintió nada tan fuerte y tan maravilloso como lo que estaba sintiendo por Raven ahora.

El no sabía cómo describirlo, pero sea como sea, el estaba amando.

Amaba la suavidad de su pelo. Amaba el olor de su piel, el frescor de sus labios, y la delicadez de sus manos y de sus dedos sobre su piel, paseando hábilmente sobre su cuello y arañando levemente la blanda piel de su nuca.

Sintiéndose repentinamente insatisfecho con su "aproximación" Chico Bestia interrumpe el beso.

Pero apenas para pasar sus fuertes brazos por las piernas de la hechicera y levantarla del suelo.

Ahora con la gótica en su regazo y sus piernas firmemente enrollados alrededor de su cintura, Chico Bestia camino hasta la mesa mas cercada y la sentó sobre el mueble, de frente a él, para que ella estuviese a misma altura que el.

En eso, sin demora, ambos se aproximaron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a besarse, ahora con mas pasión que antes.

Chico Bestia uso su lengua para abrir espacio en la boca de Raven, y ella soltó un pequeño gemido de placer cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Los dedos de Raven rascaban gentilmente el grueso pelo verde del metamorfo, mientras que Chico Bestia retribuía acariciando suavemente la espalda de la gótica.

Todo estaba tan perfecto, y tan maravilloso...

Los dos héroes suspiraron en sintonía cuando interrumpieron el beso algunos varios minutos después, y ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, efecto del largo tiempo que se quedaron sin aire.

Aun con sus ojos cerrados Chico Bestia reposo su testa contra la de Raven y envolvió sus pequeñas y delicadas manos con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos estaban sonrientes, apenas aprovechando la compañía del otro.

Cuando recupero su aliento, Raven extendió su cuello, volviendo a aproximar su rostro lentamente del de Chico Bestia, en busca de un segundo beso. Sus labios ya estaban casi rosándose cuando...

_Yo creo que ya has sufrido demasiado. Susurra de repente Chico.

Sorprendida, Raven abre sus ojos mirándolo confusa. Chico Bestia también abrió sus ojos, pero al contrario de ella, mirándola con encanto.

_Que?...

_Yo creo que has sufrido demasiado. Y has tenido que preocuparte demasiado con lo malo por toda una vida. Chico Bestia eleva las manos de Raven a altura de su corazón y frota su nariz con el suyo en una inusual caricia.

_Entonces que te parece si dejamos lo malo de lado por un tiempo y nos concentramos en lo bueno? Pregunta el con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro. Tu mas que nadie mereces ser feliz, y yo realmente quiero hacer parte de tu felicidad.

Raven refleto sobre sus palabras por un segundo y en seguida acordó lentamente con su cabeza, devolviendo la misma sonrisa a Chico Bestia.

_Creo que podemos intentarlo. Dice ella con suavidad, y saboreando ese nuevo gustito que era la felicidad, le hechicera poso a su turno sus manos sobre las mejillas verdes de su nuevo novio y lo atrajo para más un beso.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

_**Antes de mas nada, quiero disculparme, mas una vez, por haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, tanto como el anterior. Aquí donde vivo el año lectivo termina en navidad, y estoy ahogándome en exámenes hasta diciembre. También, sin un ordenador para escribir, estoy siendo obligada a escribir en mi móvil, lo que dificulta mucho para mí, pues por lo que podéis ver ando escribiendo capítulos más largos últimamente.**_

_**En este capítulo, Johnny Rancid, y Control Freak van a volver a atacar, y al fin, será revelado quien es el misterioso villano que está queriendo tanto a Raven. Habrá mucha acción, y como sé que os gusta mucho, bastante drama y romance también.**_

_**Espero más que nunca, que os guste este capítulo, y que el largo tiempo de espera tenga valido la pena, aunque sea un poquito. Entonces por favor, den Review y comenten sobre si os ha gustado, o sobre si tenéis criticas a respecto de la historia, o incluso ideas, tanto para este como para este capítulo, el capitulo anterior y toda la fic. **_

_**Espero mucho, y de verdad que os guste, y no os preocupéis, esta historia será escrita hasta el final, pues me está encantando como se está quedando y no me gusta dejar nada inacabado. **_

_**Con amor: Gotique12**_

Mientras tanto en las calles de Jump City...

Una gruesa tempestad estaba dominando la ciudad, inundando todo y a todos a sus alrededores. Niños lloraban debajo de sus camas con el sonido de los truenos que resonaban en el cielo, y ciudadanos que andaban por las calles se abrigaban y se acurrucaban debajo de sus abrigos intentando al máximo protegerse de la helada lluvia que caía sobre sus cabezas.

Los titanes entretanto...

_No puedo creerme que la película se haya quemado por causa de la tormenta! Se quejaba Abeja.

_Ni yo! Se exaspero Jinx, y aun por cima nos hemos quedado presas aquí por causa de esta lluvia!

Kid Flash oyendo eso corre hasta el lado de su novia y pasa su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

_Oye cariño! Si te apetece nos vamos los dos aquí. Tu sabes que puedo llegar hasta la torre antes de un flash!

Sus cejas suben y bajan simultáneamente, y en la mira de forma juguetona.  
Jinx revira sus ojos y quita el brazo de su novio de encima de ella.

_Como si yo quisiera algo de ti después de lo que has hecho. Dice ella ofendida.

_Ahhh Jinx! Pero eran apenas fans! Que puedo hacer si ellas me reconocieron?

_Tal vez si no usaras tus poderes en público ellas no lo habrían hecho, tonto imbécil!

_Oye! Apenas hice eso para conseguirte palomitas! El velocista volvió a quejarse.

_Y no podías simplemente comprarla como una persona normal?

_No con aquella cola gigante que había en la bancada!

_Ahhh! Jinx se exaspera y se aleja tapándose los oídos.

Kid Flash entretanto no renuncia y la sigue, parloteando sin parar. Abeja revira los ojos divertida y se aleja a su turno aproximándose de Terra y Starfire.

Las chicas por otro lado tampoco parecían bien. Starfire estaba sentada contra la pared, sus brazos abrazados alrededor de sus piernas y llorando ruidosamente.

"Ahhh Mierda!"

_Ella hablo con Dick, no hablo? Pregunta Abeja para Terra, mas adivinando que preguntando para decir la verdad.

_En la mosca. Responde apenas Terra sin quitarle la vista a Star.

Abeja suspira y decide que era mejor volver para cerca de los chicos.  
Una parte de ella quería ir a consolar a Star, pero considerando el temperamento de la alienígena en estas situaciones ella sabia tanto como los demás que era mejor dejarla quieta.  
Había apenas una persona aparte del propio Nightwing que lograba calmarla, y esa persona no estaba aquí.

Aqualad estaba muy ocupado consolando a un muy decepcionado Speddy, el también víctima de un rechazo, por lo que Abeja se vuelve otra vez, dirigiéndose ahora hasta su novio.

Cyborg parecía el único en el grupo entero que no parecía estar a punto de desmoronar. Su mirada estaba fisgada en la telita de uno de sus brazos mecánicos y él vivía tecleando y manoseando sus equipamientos. Abeja se aproxima y se apoya sobre su espalda, mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

_Hey Cy. Como te estás sintiendo? Su pregunta nunca fue respondida.

_Ohh... Dick! Llama el de repente con un tono alarmado.

_Tenemos problemas! Avisa el de nuevo, y de esta vez Nightwing presta atención.

_Que ocurre? Pregunta el líder de los titanes aproximándose.

_El alarme silencioso de la torre acaba de apitar en mis sistemas. Alguien está invadiendo la torre. Dice el preocupado.

_Que?! Tenemos que ir! Ahora! Exclama Nightwing alarmado, y todos se giran ahora en su dirección.

_Me encantaría, pero la tempestad está muy fuerte para conducir, y la lluvia fritara mis circuitos.

_Pero Raven está enferma en la torre y esta sedada! Insiste el enmascarado con preocupación.

_Si y Chico Bestia esta con fiebre el también! Exclama Terra a su turno. Yo voy! Declara ella determinada. Puedo criar una piedra y volar sobre ella. Explica ella en seguida.

_Crees que puedes llevarme? Pregunta Nightwing.

_Claro! Responde apenas Terra.

_Entonces voy contigo dice el subiendo en seguida en la roca que Terra había recién criado.

_Y yo también. Dice de repente Starfire levantándose.

_Pero Star! Logras siquiera volar? Pregunta Cyborg. El se calla cuando la alienígena lo carea, humeando de rabia.

_Eso no importa. Dice ella volviendo a mirar a Terra.

_No voy a dejar que mis amigos sean heridos. Dice ella y Terra agrega con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Que sea! Tres a bordo serán! Y ustedes? Pregunta la rubia para los demás titanes.

Jinx ya estaba apretándose a ir junto pero Abeja la detuvo.

_No lograre volar en esta lluvia y tu no lograras transportar más gente de lo que ya estas transportando en esa roca. Ustedes vayan. Estaremos bien aquí. Les asegura la líder de los titanes del este.

_Estás segura de eso? Pregunta Nightwing.

_Apenas váyanse de una vez quieren! Exclama Cyborg a plenos pulmones. Están perdiendo tiempo!

_Ok ok... Vamos Terra! Ordena Nightwing. Y así los tres héroes se marchan, volando en la roca criada la titán rubia.

Jinx por otro lado no se alegraba ni un poco con eso.

_No llegaran a tiempo. No con esa lluvia! Ella se queja preocupada.

_No tenemos otra opción Jinx. No hay otro modo de ir. Dice Abeja.

_Claro que hay! Exclama Jinx determinada.

_Wally! La pelirosa llama, y antes que pudiera piscar Kid Flash aparece de su lado, levemente hesitante.

_Aun sigues enfadada conmigo? Pregunta el.

_Déjalo ya quieres?! Necesitamos ir a la torre, y rápido!

_Ok! Pero solo si me das un beso! Dice el velocista de manera atrevida.

_Yo voy es golpear tu cara! Ahora cállate y vamos! Grita ella enfadada.

_Ok...Ok... Suspira Kid aburrido. En eso el levanta a su enojada novia en brazos y corre, desapareciendo más rápido que la luz.

Abeja se ríe, junto con los demás titanes y da de hombros.

_Esos dos...(risos)...no tienen remedio. 

...

Mientras tanto en la torre...

Chico Bestia se despertó con un feliz suspiro.

_ Ahhh! Que sueño hermoso que tuve ahora. El murmura, sin querer abrir los ojos.

_Que sueño? Pregunta de repente una familiar y somnolienta voz cerca de él.

Sorprendido, Chico Bestia abre los ojos y pilla a Raven durmiendo en sus brazos, de espalda para él. Chico Bestia lograba sentir el pelo morado de la chica haciéndole cosquillas por su quejo y por su cuello, y lograba sentir el refrescante y dulce aroma de hierbas dulces y menta que exhalaba de su piel.

Ambos los héroes debieron de haberse dormido mientras veían la película y cenaban. Y de fato, los platos de sopa que prepararon seguía sobre la mesilla del salón y los dos estaban tumbados sobre el sofá.

Gimiendo, Raven se mueve sobre el regazo de Chico Bestia y gira la cabeza, ahora mirándolo con ojos semicerrados.

_Que sueño? Pregunta ella otra vez en medio a un bostezo.

Entonces era cierto! Todo lo que ocurrió en aquella noche fue real. Raven se abrió con él, confeso sus sentimientos y los dos realmente se besaron. Y que beso!

Chico Bestia se sonroja y sonríe para ella. Su nariz se hunde hasta la lateral de su cuello y inspira con vigor el maravilloso olor de su pelo. Dios! Era tan adictivo!

_Este que estoy teniendo ahora. Dice el aun con su rostro hundido en su pelo.  
Raven revira sus ojos.

_Ay que tonto. Suspira ella cansada.

Ella gira su cabeza de vuelta en dirección opuesta para volver a dormir. Pero Chico Bestia se mueve también y se gira quedándose encima de la empata.

_Oye! Que haces? Pregunta Raven intentando parecer seria, aunque se veía que ella de alguna forma estaba divertida con eso.

_ Tú puedes decir lo que quieras de mí. Pero ahora yo ya sé lo que sientes de verdad! Y no voy a dejar que me vuelvas a engañar diciendo lo contrario nunca más.

Raven se ríe con suavidad y acaricia su mejilla.

_Que bien que pienses así. Pues yo no soy el tipo de chica que halaga a sus novios. Dice ella, y lo empuja de encima de ella para sentarse.

_Oye! Me has llamado de novio! Exclama Chico Bestia animado, sin importarse con el empujón. Y te has reído también!

Avergonzada, las mejillas de Raven se sonrojan y ella revira la cara para ocultárselo de él.

_Tal vez. Responde ella apenas, y Chico Bestia le da un abrazo de oso, besando repetidamente su mejilla.

_Pues a mí me encanta! Dice el animado y vuelve a besar la mejilla de Raven otra vez.

_Vale! Vale! Dice ella a medida que el la besaba. Pero no te acostumbres.

_Eso significa que eres mi novia ahora, cierto? Pregunta el.

_ Lo supongo...Responde Raven mirándolo con curiosidad. Porque?

_Porque ahora que estamos juntos, que te parece si salimos en una cita?

_Cita? Pregunta Raven dudosa? Fuera de la torre?

_Claro! Porque no? Pregunta el titán verde viendo la cara dudosa de la empata.

_Nada! Es que yo...no...No estoy muy acostumbrada a salir muy a menudo de la torre. Explica Raven con sinceridad.

_Ahhh. Suspira Chico Bestia con comprensión. Pero no necesitamos hacer nada de muy complicado. Dice Chico Bestia.

_No? Pregunta Raven aun dudosa.

_Claro! Responde Chico Bestia. Podemos hacer algo más simples. Ir tal vez en algún lugar con poca gente. Tipo a un cine o apenas a una cena romántica o algo del género. No hace falta que sea nada muy exhaustivo o asustador. Principalmente en nuestra primera cita.

_Hm! Hablas como si ya hubiese aceptado. Dice Raven con un aire orgulloso. Que te hace pensar que no te diré no? Pregunta ella.

_Ahhh entonces es así! Tendré que convencerte? Pregunta Chico Bestia con un tono bromista. El estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas difíciles y le gustaba este juego.

Raven revira sus ojos y cruza sus brazos queriendo parecer seria, pero no pudiendo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

_Tal vez. Responde entonces la empata.

_Pues entonces... Pero el chico no logro terminar su sentencia pues en aquel momento un fuerte y extraño ruido se escucho en el tejado de la torre, haciendo con que ambos los enamorados se sobresaltaran.

_Que fue eso? Pregunta Raven levantándose.

_Hm... Será que los demás ya volvieron? Pregunta Chico Bestia a su turno.

_No por el tejado. Responde Raven con seriedad.

_Tal vez sea un pájaro, o el propio viento. Está lloviendo mucho afuera. Chico Bestia intentaba tranquilizarla, pero en eso el ruido recomenzó con más frecuencia, haciéndolos carear el techo con sospecha.

_El viento no camina. Dice Raven con frialdad.

_Pero si fuesen intrusos el alarme no habría tocado? Pregunta Chico Bestia.

_El alarme principal está conectado al sistema de luz. Explica Raven. Sistema que yo fastidie con mis poderes.

_Mierda! Murmura Chico Bestia preocupado.

Simultáneamente los dos héroes empezaron a correr en en dirección a los pasillos, hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban hasta el tejado.

_Llama a los demás, yo voy primero. Dice Chico Bestia adelantándose en las escaleras. Raven agrega y saca el comunicador.

Nightwing fue el primero a atender la llamada.

_Raven! Estas bien?! Estas herida?! Que ha pasado?! Pregunta su líder con gritos neuróticos.

_Chico Bestia y yo estamos bien. Responde ella con su típica monotonía, ignorando la preocupación de su líder. Pero sospechamos que alguien pueda estar en la torre. Explica ella.

_Lo sabemos! Exclama Nightwing. Fue solo ahora que ella se dio cuenta de adonde el estaba.

_hm... Nightwing... Estas volando bajo la lluvia? Pregunta la gótica extrañada. Porque estas empapado y...

_Eso no importa! Exclama su líder agitado. Lo que importa es... Los sistemas de Cyborg detectaron el alarme silencioso de la torre...

_Entonces estoy cierta. Hay un invasor en la torre. Dice Raven.

_Si pero escucha! Raven te tienes que esconder, vale?! No vayas a enfrentarlos sola!

_Bromeas no?! Y no estoy sola. Chico Bestia está conmigo. Dice ella indignada.  
Como si ella fuese una pobre doncella en peligro!

"_Afff!"_

_Chico Bestia está enfermo, y tu también.

_No estoy enferma! Protesta Raven con enojo. Apenas me maree un poco. No hacía falta que me sedasen. Como si yo estuviese muriendo o algo del género!

_Afff! Raven! Protesta Nightwing.

_Ahhhhhh! De repente se escucho un grito viniendo del tejado.

Los ojos de Raven se abren con miedo.

_Chico Bestia!

_Raven espera! No...

Pero la asustada hechicera ya lo había colgado, y volaba ahora con sus poderes hacia el tejado.

La visión que ella recibió en seguida confirmo sus miedos. Chico Bestia estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, inconsciente y gimiendo alto.

_Chico Bestia?!

Ella lo llama con preocupación y empieza a volar en su dirección, queriendo auxiliarlo.  
Pero cuando ella lo estaba casi alcanzando alguien agarra su pierna y con una fuerza asustadora la lanza contra la pared.

_Arrrg...

Raven grita de dolor cuando su cabeza se choca contra el cimento y ella cae debilitada al suelo, luchando contra la inconsciencia.

Aun gimiendo de dolor, Raven se arrodilla y apoya su mano sobre su dolorida testa. Una gran herida se había formado sobre el local de la batida y una gruesa camada de sangre negra choraba de allí empapando su manita blanca.

_Mierda... Murmura ella aun dolorida.

La herida le ardía sobre la lateral de su testa, sus piernas pesaban y su visión seguía borrosa.

Entretanto, aunque no lograse ver correctamente, ella lograba visualizar la figura borrosa de sus tres agresores, aproximándose lentamente en su dirección.

Aun con los sentidos nebulosos Raven se apoyo sobre la pared intentando en vano levantarse.  
Pero cuando lo hizo sintió una fuerte sensación de dislocamiento en su pierna derecho, haciéndola soltar un llanto de dolor y caer de vuelta al suelo.

Recuperando el foco de su visión Raven examino su pierna.

Había una gran mancha violeta que iba de la mitad de su canela hasta su calcañar. Probablemente marcado por quien la había agarrado.

Temblando Raven sintió el local del hinchazón. Su mano retrocedió en el mismo segundo que toco el local, haciéndola jemer mas una vez de dolor.

Fue en eso que Raven elevo la cara para sus agresores, que se reían con malicia y se burlaban de ella a puras carcajadas.

Como previsto, trataba-se de Johnny Rancid, y Control Freak, volviendo por su tan deseada y estúpida revancha.

Entretanto, había algo de diferente en ellos. Algo que hizo a Raven mirarlos con horror y asco al mismo tiempo.

Sobre el rostro y el cuerpo de los tres había varias heridas de quemaduras aun más hinchadas y profundas de lo que Chico Bestia causo previamente en su brazo.

Eso alias no se comparaba en nada con lo que esos pobres miserables habían recibido.

Aparte de las gigantescas burbujas y de la piel roja había parte de sus rostros que estaba cubierta con carne muerta, deformando sus caras y dándoles una apariencia monstruosa.

Raven se sorprendió que ellos lograsen siquiera mantenerse de pie, estando tan heridos como lo estaban en el momento.

Pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba ellos no parecían importarse tanto. Seguían carcajeando y acercándose cada vez más de ella.

_Hahahaha buenas noches damita de las sombras. Saluda con malicia.

_Nos has echado de menos? Pregunta en seguida el Control Freak, riéndose.

Raven vuelve a intentar levantarse, queriendo prepararse para luchar. Pero otra vez, su pierna herida la impidió de moverse y ella acabo cayendo de nuevo al suelo, soltando otro uivo de dolor.

_Oh...Pobrecita...Eso debe de doler, no? Se burla otra vez el , cuando de repente la gigantesca mano de Johnny Rancid le golpea con fuerza en la nuca.

_Estúpido! El jefe dejo claro que era para entregarla sana y salva! Ahora tenemos suerte si salimos vivos! Le grita Johnny

_Oye no te quejes! Tú fuiste el que la arrojaste contra la pared! Si alguien se llevará la culpa ese alguien serás tú! Protesta .

Raven apenas los careaba con horror.

_Vuestro jefe les hizo eso? Pregunta ella, refiriéndose a sus horribles quemaduras.

_Y lo hará peor si fallamos de nuevo! Exclamo por la primera vez el Control Freak, y en eso el empezó a correr en su dirección, sujetando con sus dos manitas gordas una aguja conteniendo el mismo soro violeta que inyectaron en BB la vez pasada.

_No!

Indefensa y sin poder hacer mas nada, Raven cría un escudo a su alrededor usando su energía negra y logra protegerse, justo a tiempo de evitar que el villano la alcanzara.

La aguja que él la estaba apuntando a pocos segundos pega directamente sobre el escudo encantado de Raven y se rompe en mil pedazos.

_No! Maldita! Este era uno de los últimos que teníamos! Grita el Control Freak.

_No te preocupes, aun tenemos un último frasco. Le responde el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Entonces solo lo que tenemos que hacer es sacarla de esa burbuja! Gruñe el Johnny Rancid.

Dicho eso el inmenso motoquero empieza a dar fuertes puñetazos sobre el escudo de Raven.  
Raven entretanto no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácil, focalizaba toda su energía en la única cosa que podía protegerla en aquel momento.

Infelizmente Johnny Rancid también era muy persistente. No importaba lo cuanto fuese difícil, el estaba determinado a alcanzar a la gótica de cualquier manera que fuese.

Sus golpes aumentaban de fuerza a cada tentativa que hacía, y pronto el lograba ver como la burbuja negra empezaba poco a poco a resquebrarse, igual a una ventana de vidrio. Ver eso hizo el motoquero sonreír y lo encorajaba a seguir pegando con toda su fuerza el escudo.

Raven por otro lado empezaba a desesperarse. Sus manos temblaban y gotitas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por su testa por causa del esfuerzo de mantener el escudo en pie. Lo único que evitaba que ella perdiese el control y entrase en pánico era saber que por lo menos estaban demasiados ocupados con ella como para preocuparse en herir a BB, que seguía inconsciente sobre el suelo al otro lado. Eso y saber de que los demás titanes estaban en camino para ayudarla.

Todo lo que ella necesitaba era aguantar más un poco y ganar tiempo para que llegaran.  
Infelizmente el tiempo no estaba en su ventaja. Raven podía ver el escudo que ella había criado cediendo a cada golpe que Johnny daba, y junto lo que le quedaba de energía. El fato de Johnny y los otros dos villanos estar riéndose de ella en aquel momento no ayudaba en nada. Apenas la hacía sentir más miedo y rabia, y la hacía tener más dificultad en concentrarse.

Su persistencia hizo con que Johnny empezara a cansarse, lo que pareció ser bueno al principio, pero con eso, el también empezó a quedarse impaciente y con más rabia. Y cuanto más rabia el sentía, más fuerte se quedaba.

_Arrrrgggggg! Johnny Rancid gruño con frustración. Sal de ahí de una vez! Grito el enfurecido.

_No...

Raven gruño de manera fatídica.

Johnny gruñe otra vez frustrado y cede el golpe recuperando aliento.

Raven entretanto también estaba cansada, y Johnny podía ver eso en ella. Sus poderes se estaban debilitando, y con su tobillo roto no había mucho más que ella podría hacer para luchar contra ellos. Su escudo mágico era la única esperanza que le quedaba, y estaba casi destruido.

Ella no lograría esconderse ahí adentro para siempre y el sabia de eso. Apenas necesitaba forzar más un poco, y ella estaba frita.

Ese pensamiento fue lo que el necesito para recobrar sus fuerzas y volver a erguir sus dos puños al aire.

_"Anda! Un último golpe y se acabo!"_

Pensó el bruto con ánimos.

Un grito de terror interrumpe súbitamente el momento y Control Freak desaparece detrás del motoquero distraído.

_Pero que...

La pregunta de Johnny fue interrumpida por un segundo grito.

Alarmado el chico se gira y ve como una extraña sombra arrastraba el cuerpo inconsciente del .

Johnny viendo eso se aproxima del canto donde vio el ser arrastrado y investiga sus alrededores, totalmente confuso.

_Ahhhhhh

Johnny grita y de repente cuando un orangután verde salta sobre su cabeza con un rugido y empieza a arañarle la cara sin piedad.

_Ahhhhhh Quítamelo! Quítamelo! Grita asustado el villano. Johnny intentaba desesperadamente quitarse el prímate de su cabeza, pero por algún motivo no lograba alcanzarlo lo que lo hacía entrar aun mas en pánico.

Chico Bestia, en forma de orangután, araña los ojos del villano haciéndolo uivar de dolor. En seguida el salta de vuelta al suelo transformándose en cocodrilo y pega las piernas de Johnny con su cola haciéndolo tropezar y caer de cara al suelo, completamente tonteado.

Volviendo entonces en su forma humana el preocupado metamorfo corre hacia Raven, que apenas observaba todo con ojos regalados.

_Raven! Estas bien? Pregunta el titán verde arrodillándose al lado de la gótica.

_Creo que sí. Responde Raven. Pero creo que mi tobillo está roto. No logro levantarme.

Chico Bestia pasa su brazo alrededor de su cintura y con cuidado la ayuda a levantarse.

_Pronto! Dice el de manera optimista. Crees que puedes caminar hacia las escaleras?  
Pregunta BB.

_Difícilmente. Responde Raven.

_Oh no te preocupes nena! Exclama de repente la voz de Johnny. Porque tu no vas a lugar alguno!

_Ahí es algo con la cual estoy de acuerdo! Amenaza Chico Bestia. Ella no va a lugar alguno con ustedes!

_A no? Pregunta de manera sarcástica el .

_Estamos tres contra dos niño. No hay manera de vencernos.

_Tres contra dos? Bromeas? Pregunta el Control Freak resurgiendo el también.

_Ya la has mirado correctamente? Pregunta el de nuevo apuntando para Raven. Esta exhausta y sus poderes demasiado débiles. Ella no está en condiciones para luchar.

Raven estaba a punto de contestarle con una amenaza cuando otra voz se entrometió.

_Pero nosotros lo estamos. Entonces una extraña luz rosa aparece atravesando el suelo y explota sobre los pies de los tres villanos haciéndolos ser arrojados para lejos de los dos héroes.

_Pero que... Pregunta levantándose.

Entonces un rayo amarillo aparece de la nada y golpea a los tres en alta velocidad, haciéndolos caer al suelo otra vez. Entonces con la misma velocidad que llego, el rayo amarillo corre en dirección a los dos titanes, y Kid Flash se revela cargando a Jinx en brazos.

_Jinx? Kid Flash? Se sorprende Raven.

_Que estabais diciendo sobre ventaja numérica ? Pregunta Jinx en un tono irónico.

_Los demás titanes pronto llegaran también. Por lo que os aconsejo a rendiros ahora mientras tenéis oportunidad. Les amenaza Flash.

_Antes tendrás que enfrentarnos niño! Exclama Johnny Rancid.

Con una risada malévola, Control Freak aprieta el botón de su control, y casi que por magia un ejército de ninjas se reproduce en frente a ellos.

_Pero qué?

Pregunta Jinx pasma.

_Oye! Eso no vale!

Exclama Chico Bestia.

_Esos ninjas son de la película de Jackie Chan! No hay como luchar contra ellos!

_Pero esa es la idea.

Se ríe Control Freak, y los ninjas se ponen en posición de lucha.

_Hay Dios y ahora?

Pregunta Kid.

_Eso es una distracción. Quieren dispensarnos para ser más fácil llevarse a Raven.  
Dice Chico Bestia apretando su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

_Raven? Pero qué diantres quieren contigo? Pregunta Jinx confusa.

_No lo sé. Pero sea quien sea que esta por detrás de eso los está torturando para que trabajen para él. Esos tres son solo peones en el juego de otro. Explica la hechicera.

Dicho eso los ninjas empezaron a correr en su dirección y los dos héroes honorarios se prepararon a su turno para luchar.

_Nuevo plan! Declara Kid Flash a medida que se acercaban. Jinx y yo sujetamos a esos ninjas lo máximo que podemos, tu coge a Raven y corre para lejos. Él le habla BB.

_Como?! Pregunta BB confuso.

_No voy a permitir que ustedes luchen mis batallas! Exclama Raven enfadada.

_Estas es perdiendo tiempo! Corran de una vez y encuentren a Nightwing y a los demás! Exclama Jinx enfadada.

_Pero. ..

_Ahora!

Chico Bestia coge a Raven en brazos y se transforma en el abominable monstro de las nieves.

_Chico Bestia no!

Pero para entonces Chico Bestia ya estaba saltando por encima de los ninjas y de los otros tres confusos villanos, y huyendo de la escena con la empata en brazos.

_Noooo! No dejen que escapen! Exclaman desesperado los tres bandidos.

Instintivamente todos los ninjas se giraron y empezaron a correr atrás de BB y Raven. Jinx y Kid Flash hicieron lo posible para atraer la lucha para así y impedirlos de perseguir a sus amigos.

Chico Bestia al llegar a la borda de la torre pasa a transportar a Raven sobre sus espaldas, se transforma en pterodactyloidea (un dinosauro volador) y sal volando sobre el cielo lluvioso.

_Mierda y ahora? Pregunta Control Freak, a medida que su lucha proseguía con Jinx y Flash.

_No se preocupen. Dijo de repente una voz sombría en medio a la confusión.

El ruido de una motocicleta sonó como un trueno, y Johnny Rancid surgió en medio a los ninjas, montado en ella y sonriendo con todos los dientes expuestos, igual al Jocker.

_Esa bruja no nos escapará esta noche. El declara y acelera la bestia saltando él a su turno de la inmensa torre T.

_No! Grita Kid Flash, y el corre hacia el motoquero intentando detenerlo. Infelizmente, el no fue rápido lo bastante, y Johnny Rancid los ultrapasa a milímetros de distancia, haciendo con que el velocista tropezara y cayera de cara al suelo.

_Wally!

Jinx usa su magia para dar mala suerte a los canos de gas sobre el suelo y hacer con que exploten y cieguen a los ninjas. En seguida corre hacia su novio ayudándolo a levantarse.

_Que hacemos ahora? Pregunta Jinx preocupada viendo al motoquero alejarse atrás de sus amigos.

_Tenemos que avisar a Nightwing y a los demás antes que sea demasiado tarde.  
Responde Kid Flash, y saca su comunicador.

...  
En Otra parte de la ciudad...

Sobre la espalda del dinosauro, Raven no sabía lo que era peor en ese momento, la falta de coordinación de Chico Bestia o la helada lluvia empapándolos.

El viento también pegaba con violencia en dirección contraria a que huían, lo que también no ayudaba en nada.

Raven durante todo el trayecto mantuvo sus ojos bien cerrados y manos fuertemente apegadas a cuello del dinosauro verde gigante, intentando al máximo no marearse con el viaje.

Fue cuando un ruido de motor muy familiar resonó atrás de ellos. Asustada con el ruido Raven levanto la cabeza y careo con miedo la motocicleta con Johnny Rancid.

El villano saltaba de edificio a edificio, deslizando con gracia su moto sobre los tejados mojados.

Los ojos de Raven abrieron grande. El estaba alcanzándolos demasiado rápido para su gusto.

_Chico Bestia cuidado! Raven aviso a gritos para el metamorfo sobre la lluvia.

El dinosauro la escucho, pero no fue rápido lo bastante. Johnny Rancid al llegar en el edificio más próximo de adonde estaban, dio un gran impulso con su moto y se lanzo sobre los dos héroes logrando pegarlos en pleno aire.

Chico Bestia dio un rugido agobiante cuando su cuerpo fue atingido, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logro evitar la queda.

Raven sintió como sus manos se soltaba del cuello del animal. Su cuerpo fue entonces proyectado hacia delante cuando BB se choco al suelo, haciéndola rodar sobre la calle y perder consciencia.

Algunos minutos después, Chico Bestia, de vuelta en su forma humana, fue el primero a despertarse.

_Raven!  
Al ver la empata inconsciente a varios metros del, BB se levanta y camina hacia ella, queriendo ayudarla.

Infelizmente, BB no logro dar más de tres pasos hacia ella.

Johnny Rancid surge de las sombras apuntando una arma hacia BB, **(sé que villanos no usan armas normales en el dibujo, pero por el bien de la historia, hagan de cuenta que si)**, y tira 3 veces seguidas, atingiendo las tres veces al metamorfo en su estómago.

Chico Bestia intenta gritar, pero se ve ahogándose en su propia sangre. Entumecido por el dolor, BB tropieza y cae de vuelta al suelo, temblando de rabia y miedo.

Johnny Rancid sonreía de forma maquiavélica delante de la escena recién causada por el.

_Ahora puedes tener un pequeño gustito del dolor que sufrimos en manos de aquel dragón maníaco! Dice Johnny exhalando todo su odio.

_Dra...dragón?... Jeme BB aun temblando.

Fue cuando, súbitamente, un recuerdo horrible atravesó los pensamientos de Chico Bestia.

La antigua pasioncita de Raven. **(Pasioncita pues ella no llego a enamorarse de verdad del)**

El primero con quien Raven se abrió de verdad y tuvo valor para expresar sus sentimientos. El que la consoló por la primera vez cuando BB la ofendió de verdad a muchos años atrás. El que la enseño, guio, la acogió cuando nadie más lo hizo, y al final traiciono.

Aquella vez fue probablemente el momento en que Raven se sintió más vulnerable en la vida, y aquel monstro se aprovecho de eso para manipularla y engañarla con el propósito de usar sus poderes para beneficio propio.

Raven nunca tuvo coraje para abrirse con nadie antes de él. Nunca nadie estuvo tan cerca de su corazón como él lo estuvo, y su traición costo demasiado para ella.

Ahora, después de varios años cuando ella había al fin logrado superar aquella tragedia, lo que todos pensaban que no pasaba de una pesadilla, estaba de vuelta mas una vez para atormentar a la pobre Raven.

Ahhh si! Chico Bestia sabía exactamente a quien Johnny Rancid se refería.

_"Malchior"_

_No... BB dijo con miedo.

El no podía llegar hasta ella. No podía herir a Raven. No se lo permitiría.

Johnny Rancid volvió a apuntar el arma en su cabeza, y Chico Bestia lo careo con ira.

_Ah si... Dijo Johnny con seriedad. Y nada va a impedirlo de tener lo que él quiere. Mucho menos un pillo verde y insignificante como tú.

_NO!

De repente una inmensa garra hecha de energía negra aparece en medio de la nada agarra a Johnny Rancid, jalándolo hasta aplastarlo contra la pared de otro edificio, más lejano de adonde estaba BB.

Cansada por el esfuerzo de usar sus poderes, Raven aparece andando a cuatro hasta BB, que suspira aliviado al verla.

_Raven...

_A no BB. No no no... No!

_Lo siento Rae...

_Shu... para! No hables. Voy a ayudarte, ok? Encontraré un medio. Le decía Raven, aunque ni siquiera ella lograba disfrazar la tensión en su voz.

Temblando Raven empezó a usar el último resquicio de energía que le quedaba para intentar al máximo curar la herida causada por el tiro, aunque fuese apenas para disminuir la hemorragia y ganarle más tiempo.

_Rae está todo bien. Le murmuro BB al ver la tentativa falla de su novia.

_No! No está nada bien! Dijo Raven al ver que la herida seguía sangrando.

_Esto es mi culpa. Era a mí que querían no a ti. Y ahora por mi culpa...

_Eso no importa Rae! Le dijo BB.

_Yo siempre luchare por ti. Yo y los demás titanes. No importa las consecuencias. Nosotros te amamos. Yo te amo.

Raven abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo. Pero lo único que logro hacer fue empezar a llorar con fuerza.

_"Eso no puede de estar pasando! No ahora! No así!"_

Sus dos manos sujetaron su rostro y su testa se apoyo sobre la de él.

_No puedes rendirte ahora! No puedes dejarme! No puedes...Por favor!

_Lo estoy intentando Rae. Lo Prometo. No me iré sin luchar. BB intentaba al máximo tranquilizarla, pero el mismo no logro evitar las lágrimas que cayeron a su turno.

A quien quería engañar?! No había forma de evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La única chica que de verdad amo durante años, y el estaba a punto de romperle el corazón mas una vez.

_Lo siento mucho Rae.

_No, no hay nada que sentir. Esto no es tu culpa.

Pero Chico Bestia no parecía oírla. Sus ojos vagaban por el aire sin dirección, y su nariz empezó a sangrar.

_A no...

Raven se movió a su lado y apoyo la cabeza del chico sobre su hombro, rascándole suavemente el pelo con sus dedos. Su otra mano estaba aferrada a la de él.

_Raven lo siento...

_Shuuuuu... Raven lo paro con dulzura.

_No hables. Ella le volvió a decir. Te quedaras bien. Encontraremos un medio.

_Eso es lo que piensas. La cruel voz de Johnny Rancid resonó a medida que él se acercaba.

_Quédate lejos de nosotros! Le advirtió Raven con furia. Déjanos en paz!

_O qué?! Grito el villano aun acercándose. Que harás?! Tus poderes están débiles! Tu estas débil! Acéptalo bruja! Has perdido! No puedes huir ni tampoco luchar!

De repente, como que por coincidencia una bola de energía verde acierta el suelo a milímetros de adonde estaba Johnny y lo hace tropezar haciéndolo caer para atrás.

_Arrrg! Ahora qué?! Exclama el motoquero irritado. El ya estaba quedándose harto de tantas intervenciones.

En eso más dos bolas de energía verde volvieron a explotar de manera consecutiva y una Starfire muy enojada apareció corriendo hasta el lado de Raven.

_Star? Pregunta Raven sorprendida.

_Quédate lejos de mis amigos! Exclamo la alienígena con un odio que incluso el propio Johnny Rancid se sorprendió en ver.

Rayos verdes salieron de los ojos de Starfire y ella empezó a atacar con furia el villano tomando el mayor esfuerzo posible para golpearlo.

Su rabia era la cosa más increíble que Raven jamás había presenciado. Jamás había visto a Starfire tan enojada antes en toda su vida. Ella quería herir de verdad el motoquero, y no solo noquear como hacía con los villanos con quien normalmente luchaba.

_"Eso todo es porque vio que Chico Bestia estaba muriendo?"_

Sea lo que sea que despertó toda esa ira en la dulce alienígena, Raven en el momento no se importaba, solo quería cuidar de Chico Bestia.

Los ojos del metamorfo seguían entre abiertos y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, haciendo con que Raven le sonriera de vuelta.

_"Ves, te dije que todo estaría bien"_

Ella tenía ganas de decirle. Pero antes que ella pudiese decir cualquier cosa, el rugido de guerra de Starfire resonó en el aire llamando otra vez la atención de Raven.

La chica simplemente había arrancando un poste de luz con su súper fuerza, y usado para pegar a Johnny Rancid, igual a si fuese una bola de beisbol, haciéndolo volar contra otro edificio.

_Starfire! La vos asustada de Terra resonó cuando ella llego volando en una roca al lado de Nightwing.

_Caray Star! Te dejamos por 5 minutos y ya causas un lio gigante! La movedora de tierra la recrimina, igual a como haría con una niña pequeña.

_Raven! Nightwing ignora a las otras dos chicas y salta de la roca voladora corriendo hacia ella.

Como que por coincidencia un montón de coches de policía y ambulancias llegan rodeando por completo a la hechicera.

_Chico Bestia! Llegaron! La ayuda ha llegado. Ella se animo y miro a Chico Bestia.

Su ánimo se desvaneció en el segundo en que lo hizo.

_Chico Bestia? ...

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y el no respiraba.

_No! No! No! No! NO! Chico Bestia no!

Raven empezó a sacudirlo y a pegar en su mejilla con la palma de su mano, desesperada.

_Por el amor de Azar NO! Chico Bestia despierta! No!

Sus gritos vinieron acompañados de un llanto angustiado y los demás titanes que estaban presenciado la escena se quedaron paralizados, sin saber qué hacer, y sintiendo sus corazones partiéndose junto con el de la empata.

Las autoridades presentes entretanto no reaccionaron de la misma manera.

Inmediatamente la policía se apreso a arrestar a Johnny Rancid mientras seguía inconsciente y cuatro paramédicos vinieron corriendo a socorrer a Chico Bestia.

Al principio les costó un poco, pero rápidamente lograron apartar a Chico Bestia de Raven para ponerlo en una maca en el suelo y empezar los primeros socorros en el.

Lo que no le agrado en nada a la chica, cuyo pánico solo aumento al verlo ser apartado de ella.

Desesperada, ella intento levantarse, lo que no fue posible por causa de su pierna herida.

_No! Espera! Chico Bestia!

_Raven para! Nightwing, al fin reaccionando primero, corrió hasta la hechicera y la agarro por los brazos y por su cintura, apoyándola para que no cayera, y impidiéndola de moverse. Eso también no la agrado en nada.

_Suéltame! Ella le grito a su líder, debatiéndose con fuerza.

_El me necesita! Necesita de mi ayuda!

_Tú necesitas de ayuda! Nightwing la reprende mirándola a sus ojos.

_Para! Haremos de todo para ayudar a BB, pero tienes que dejar a los médicos trabajar.

Raven quería protestar, pero en el fundo sabia que él tenía razón. Por lo que paro de debatirse y dejo que Nightwing la abrazase, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

_Todo va a estar bien Rae. Te lo prometo.

Le dijo Nightwing abrazándola mientras lloraba.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, el sol empezaba a nascer, y la lluvia al fin cesaba.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Antes de más nada quiero disculparme con todos mis lectores, y todos los que estaban aguardando durante estos últimos meses. Admito que en estos meses é tenido problemas personales relacionados con mi salud, lo que acabo deprimiéndome a punto de perder las ganas de escribir. ¡Pero ahora estoy de vuelta! Animada y más inspirada que nunca. Aviso ya previamente que no lograre editar capítulos con mucha frecuencia debido a que empecé la universidad a poco tiempo, y ando con mi rutina un poco apretada. Por eso voy a intentar editar lo máximo de capítulos posibles ahora durante las vacaciones, empezando con estos primeros dos capítulos que acabo de terminar. **_

_**Caso os guste por favor no hesiten en enviar review, con opiniones, críticas e ideas. Que a pesar de todo me está encantando escribir esta historia, y me anima mucho cuando comentan conmigo a respecto de ella. **_

_**Espero de verdad que os guste.**_

_**Besos: Gotique12 **_

Capítulo 15

Mientras los titanes lamentaban por su amigo verde, en el lugar más sombrío y alejado de Jump City, Malchior, uno de los enemigos más peligrosos y cruel que los titanes ya enfrentaron, se escondía en lo profundo de una caverna, retorciéndose en la obscuridad y lamentando a su turno por su derrota. Uno de los titanes podía estar gravemente herido, pero no había valido de nada la pena. La ultima doce de la poción que le quedaba estaba en las manos del enemigo, y él seguía sin tener lo que quería y necesitaba, Raven.

"Ahhhh si por lo menos aquellos inútiles hubiesen matado aquella abominación verde!"

_Pe…pe…pe…pe…pe…pe…ro…Jefe… Temblaba el Control Freak al lado del Dr. Light, los únicos que restaron de los cincos lacayos de Malchior. El tipo verde…

_Sobrevivió! ¡Bando de inútiles! Rugió el feroz dragón, de lo más profundo de la cueva. ¡Ni siquiera eso lograron hacer aparentemente!

_Pero jefe… Protesto Dr. Light con un poco más de bravura. Estamos haciendo lo posible…

_Arrrrrrggggg! El dragón rugió con rabia, y cuspo una enorme rajada de fuego en dirección a los dos villanos, que asustados se abrazaron, temblando y llorando como dos niñitas asustadas.

_Lo mejor? ¡¿Lo mejor?! ¡El tiempo que me queda hasta la luna de sangre se está agotando! ¡Dos de mis capangos han sido arrestados! ¡La última doce de mi poción está ahora en las manos de nuestros enemigos siendo analizado por ellos y Raven aún sigue ahí a sueltas, envés de aquí conmigo! ¡¿Llaman eso de hacer lo mejor posible?!

_Hm…nosotros…

_Callados! Ruge de nuevo Malchior cuspando más una bola de fuego en su dirección, de esta vez obligando a los dos pobres individuos a separarse y esconderse atrás de dos rocas para no ser acertados por el fuego.

_Como si no fuese lo suficiente. ¡Ustedes tuvieron la osadía de herirla, cuando deje clara que la necesitaba aquí sana y salva!

_Pero jefe, eso no fue nuestra culpa. Implora Control Freak.

_Si! Fue Johnny Rancid que la agarro por la pierna y la arrojo contra la pared. Explico Dr. Light, lo que no le agrado en nada al ya nervioso dragón.

_Imbéciles! Y más una rajada de fuego surgió de la oscuridad.

_ ¡Si eso es lo mejor que lográis realmente hacer, yo estoy más condenado de lo que imaginaba! ¡Debería retribuiros el favor a ustedes y borrar de una vez del mundo sus inútiles y insignificantes vidas! Amenazo el dragón.

Fue cuando pasos, acompañados de una baja y maléfica risa llamo la atención de todos en la entrada de la cueva, haciendo con que todos los presentes se girasen, careando al nuevo intruso.

_ ¡Vaya, vaya! Se rio la extraña figura. Quien diría, un dragón enamorado. El observo de manera burlona. Y yo creía ya haber visto de todo en mi vida.

_ Hm! Sopla el dragón con indignación. Amor no tiene nada a ver con los asuntos que tengo pendientes para la hechicera. Responde el dragón. ¡¿Y quién piensas que eres para invadir tan descaradamente mi refugio y cuestionarme?! ¡Humano insignificante!

De repente, de la mano de la figura misteriosa, una extravagante bola de fuego surgió y fue lanzada hacia la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza del dragón, que, a pesar de no haberse asustado con el inesperado golpe, no evito mirar con curiosidad a la bola de fuego, luego a su atacante.

_Hm...El arqueo de manera pensativa.

En seguida, un brillante huracán de energía dorada empezó a rodear al inmenso dragón, y en pocos minutos, lo que antes era una bestia, empezó a cambiar de forma, hasta transformarse completamente en su forma humana.

La forma humana de Malchior era más sorprendente de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, y atrayente también.

El hombre que surgió al lugar de la bestia era alto y fuerte. Tenía piel muy blanca, gruesos cabellos color escarlata, y ojos más dorados que la gema de un ovo. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón formal negro, una blusa de botones rojas, igual a su pelo, y un paleto abierto, negro igual a sus pantalones. Sus pies en contradicción estaban completamente descalzos, y no había en el ningún tipo de joya o accesorio para complementar la elegante vestimenta.

_Si estuvieras interesado en amenazarme, de seguro no habrías fallo aquel tiro. Comenta Malchior con su voz humana, que por cima era muy sensual y elegante. ¿Entonces dime, quien eres, y que es lo que piensas que estás buscando aquí? Pregunta el de nuevo.

La figura misteriosa se rio de leve, aproximando de la forma humana del villano, con poca hesitación. En seguida, el quita la caperuza revelando su deformado rostro.

_ Mi nombre es Slade Wilson, y quiero hacer un trato contigo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

2 Semanas después

Starfire nunca se sintió tan deprimida en toda su vida. Ahora no solo su corazón estaba roto, pero el de su mejor amiga y hermana de espirito también.

Raven casi no salía de su habitación, más incluso de lo normal, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía apenas de noche, para coger su té de hierbas cuando nadie más estaba disponible para hacerlo.

Starfire sabía de eso, pues ella propia estaba sufriendo con una inmensa crisis de insomnio desde lo ocurrido a dos semanas atrás, y muchas noches seguidas oía a la gótica cuando salía. También oía el ruido de golpes en su habitación todas las veces que sus poderes salían del control. Al principio, ella pensaba que era debido a la rabia que sentía de Terra, y de la manera que la trato en aquel día en el hospital. Pero entonces, al aproximarse de su habitación, Starfire escucho algo que para ella fue más perturbador que cualquier otra cosa que ella había imaginado. Raven llorando.

Eso hizo con que la indignación y el enojo de la joven alienígena apenas aumentara hacia la que ella consideraba su amiga, Terra. Por causa de ella, Raven vivía martirizándose por el ataque, y bajo todo ese dolor, no había nada que Star podía hacer para ayudarla.

Starfire estaba cepillándose el pelo mientras pensaba en eso repetidamente, cuando de repente alguien le pego a su puerta.

En un día normal, Starfire se alegraría con la visita. Iría salteando hacia su puerta y sonreiría a quien quiera que sea, con una de sus joviales y inocentes sonrisas que todos amaban, y les saludarían con una alegre bienvenida.

Pero este no era un día normal. Starfire no estaba con humor para tal comportamiento. Su depresión era tan grande que ella no lograba siquiera fingir una sonrisa.

En eso ella apenas suspiro y siguió cepillando, desanimadamente, sus longos cabellos escarlatas, ignorando a la pegada en su puerta, que se quedaba cada vez más persistente al cabo de los segundos.

Al fin, la persona que estaba atrás de la puerta, cansada de esperar por una respuesta, ceso la batida, y como si nada, decidió entrar por su cuenta.

Eso hizo con que Starfire suspirase aún más alto, dejando claro su frustración, al cabo que careaba a su invasor con enojo.

La persona al entrar tan descaradamente en su habitación se revelo ser nada menos que Terra, que, sin importarse con la frustración de la alienígena, entro de manera sonriente, salteando hasta alcanzar la cama y en seguida lanzándose en ella.

_Hey Star! ¡He venido con una buenísima noticia! Empieza ella, pelo Starfire no la deja proseguir.

_Que haces en mi habitación? Pregunta Starfire, apenas careando a la rubia fríamente. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Terra, que miro confusa a su "amiga".

_Caray Star! Casi pareces a la abominación de Raven hablando así. Dice Tierra en tono bromista. Pero bueno…como iba diciendo…

_No la llames así! Exclama súbitamente Starfire levantándose en una pose amenazadora.

_ ¿Perdón, quien? Pregunta Terra en un tono ingenuo.

_A mi amiga Raven. No la llames abominación. Ella no es tal cosa. Dice Starfire enojada. Chocada, Terra carea a Starfire con curiosidad, buscando ver el trazo de una broma en la advertencia de la princesa tamaraneana. Pero Starfire no estaba bromeando con eso, de fato, ella nunca hablo con tanta seriedad en toda su vida, y Terra no tardó en darse cuenta de eso.

_Espera que? Starfire, estás loca?

_No ex amiga Terra. No estoy en condición de loca. Responde Starfire con su ingles poco fluente. **(Recordando que a pesar de la historia estar escrita en español, la serie original permanece en inglés.)**

_Ex amiga? Pregunta Terra levemente ofendida. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de ser amigas? Que fue lo que hice para…

_Atacaste a mi mejor amiga Raven. La llamaste de monstro, de demonio y de abominación…

_Porque ella lo es! Exclama Terra indignada.

_Por favor ex amiga Terra. Yo no he terminado de hablar. Dice Starfire, en su típico tono educado, aunque se veía que estaba enojada de cualquier manera.

_Ah por el amor de Dios! Exclama Terra. Starfire la ignora, y sigue hablando.

_Tú la has insultado, y dijiste mentiras terribles a respecto de ella. Y ahora por tu causa, amiga Raven se recusa a dejar la protección de su habitación y permanece culpándose y martirizándose por el incidente ocurrido con amigo Chico Bestia.

_Y con razón! ¡La culpa es de ella!

_No lo es! Protesta Starfire.

_Si lo es! Responde Terra.

_No!

_Si! Era a ella que querían, no a Chico Bestia. Si ella se hubiese entregado sin resistir, el no habría sido atacado, y no se habría quedado herido a punto de casi morir.

_Chico Bestia estaba intentando defender a Raven. Dice a Starfire a punto de llorar.

_Lo que fue estúpido de su parte. Pero eso no cambia que era Raven a quien querían, y quien debió de tomar la responsabilidad por salvar la vida de Chico Bestia y de todos nosotros. Bastaba que se entregara, y todo estaría resuelto.

_Porque tienes tanto odio por Raven? Pregunta Starfire tristemente. Ella es nuestra amiga.

_Ella no es mi amiga! Grita Terra con puro odio en sus palabras, lo que hizo con que Starfire se sobresaltara, temblando por el temor que el odio de su amiga estaba causando.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, Terra se calla agachando su cabeza por la vergüenza.

Varios minutos se pasaron, sin que ninguna de las chicas dijera una palabra o mirarse para la otra, ambas prefiriendo mantener sus cabezas agachadas.

_Es porque Chico Bestia está enamorado de Raven? Pregunta súbitamente Starfire, cogiendo a Terra por sorpresa.

_Como dices? Pregunta Terra sorprendida.

_Es por eso que odias a Raven? ¿Porque Chico Bestia está enamorado de ella envés de a ti? Pregunta Starfire otra vez. Él es el que está correspondiendo tus sentimientos, ¿no lo es?

_Yo…No! Quiero decir…

_O es porque Raven retribuyo sus sentimientos por él? Adivina Starfire.

_ Claro que no! ¡Eso es tontería! Se defiende Terra, aunque se veía que estaba nerviosa, sino avergonzada.

_Entonces porque odias a Raven? Ella no te hizo nada a ti.

Terra vuelve a bajar su cabeza, pero ahora triste.

_Terra… Empieza Starfire compadecida, pero Terra la aparta y la carea con rabia.

_No necesito que tengan pena de mí! Exclama ella. ¡Mucho menos tú! ¡¿Estas cierta, yo estoy si enamorada de Chico Bestia, y que?! Él ya estuvo enamorado de mí en el pasado, y de seguro lo sigue estando. Éramos perfectos juntos, y sé que aproximándome de él y siguiendo los pasos ciertos lograre hacerlo recordarse de eso. Hablaba Terra con convicción. Esa pasioncita que el siente por Raven es irracional y obviamente la manera que el encontró para intentar superarme después que partí. Ahora que he vuelto entretanto él se quedó con la mente confusa y no sabe más lo que siente correctamente.

_Y si estas equivocada? Pregunta Starfire. Y si Chico Bestia está realmente enamorado de Raven, y Raven de Chico Bestia. ¿No crees que ambos nuestros amigos merecen ser felices?

_A sí? ¿Y qué pasa con Nightwing?

_Con Richard? Pregunta Starfire confusa, refiriéndose al líder de los titanes por su nombre completo.

_Si! ¡Con Richard! Terra habla con tono de "eres una retardada". ¿Sabías por acaso que él también está enamorado de Raven?

_Que? Starfire pregunta intentando recuperarse del choque que estaba sintiendo por la pregunta y recién revelación de Terra.

_Nightwing. Tu "Richard" esta fisgado en Raven también. ¡Como si no bastase esa bruja asquerosa tener un hombre corriendo atrás de ella hecho un perro, ella tuvo que hechizar a dos!

_Richard está enamorado de Raven? Pregunta Starfire aun en choque.

_Porque crees que él te rechazo en el cine? Pregunta Terra con tono de rabia y ironía en su voz. Quiero decir… ¡Ella hechizo a Chico Bestia para apartarlo de mí, y después hechizo a Nightwing para apartarlo de ti! ¡Aquella bruja asquerosa y egoísta!

_Raven no haría eso. Protesta Starfire.

_Pero lo hizo! ¡Y ahora ninguna de las dos tiene acceso al amor por causa de ella! Grita Terra, y ambas las chicas se callaron. Starfire empezó a refletar sobre eso con cuidado, intentando poco a poco absorber la información recibida.

Raven no le haría eso a ella. Ella era su mejor amiga. Starfire la conocía por años, y la conocía mejor que nadie.

"Pero y si Terra esta cierta?"

De todos los titanes, Raven tuvo la infancia más difícil y cruel de todos. Su padre era un demonio, su madre literalmente la abandono, manteniéndose apartada de ella por toda su vida, y por toda su vida a Raven le fue orientada a reprimir y asolarse de cualquier placer, diversión o forma de amor por causa del peligro que sus emociones representaban debido a sus poderes.

Hasta hoy, a ella nunca le fue permitido el amor, o la felicidad. Y no le extrañaba a Starfire que, por causa de eso, Raven se convirtiera en una persona introvertida y bastante deprimida. ¿Pero a punto de vengarse en los demás? ¿De privar a sus amigos de amarse? Sera que ella realmente sería capaz de eso?

"Claro que no!" Le gritaba una voz en su consciencia. "Eso no debe pasar de un terrible mal entendido." "Ve a hablarle! ¡Esclarecer las cosas!"

En eso, Starfire se levanta de la cama, lista para correr hasta la puerta y hacer exactamente eso. Sorprendida Terra la sigue con la mirada, preocupada con el súbito entusiasmo de la alienígena. Como si hubiera de fato adivinado lo que ella planeaba.

_Adónde vas? Pregunta la rubia mientras Starfire salía de su habitación.

_Yo voy a…. Fue cuando con la prisa Starfire no miro lo que venía delante de ella, y acabo chocándose en el grande y metálico pecho de Cyborg, que con la animación que estaba sintiendo venia corriendo y también no se percató en la alienígena hasta chocarse con ella.

Normalmente con el tamaño del choque que ambos sufrieron, considerando el tamaño y peso excesivo de Cyborg, y el tamaño menor de Starfire en comparación al suyo, lo esperado era que la pobre chica se pegara la cabeza y cayera al suelo con el golpe.

Pero Starfire no era una chica frágil y delicada. Ella era una alienígena, alta, atrayente, y también muy, pero muyyyyy fuerte.

Por eso, en vez de ocurrir lo que se esperaba que ocurriese, lo que de fato ocurrió fue que ambos sintieron el peso del golpe, y ambos, con su fuerza extraordinaria, acabaran derribando al otro, haciendo con que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Después de algunos segundos, Starfire fue la primera a recuperarse del golpe, y en seguida que lo hizo, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurrió, corrió inmediatamente a ayudar a su amigo robótico y aun tonteado.

_ ¡Oh amigo Cyborg, perdóname! ¿El golpe cometido por mi te ha herido? ¿Te estas sintiendo el bien? Pregunta la dulce y gentil alienígena con su ingles destorcido.

Cyborg abalanzo la cabeza, confuso por algunos minutos a medida que su visión clareaba, aun temblando por el golpe que se llevó en la cabeza.

_Cyborg? Pregunto Starfire de nuevo, preocupada, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_Aiiii! Hey Star! ¿Estás bien? Pregunta Cyborg, aceptando la mano de su amiga naranja.

_Oh si amigo Cyborg! Gracias por tu gentil consideración. Pero temo que estés más herido que yo amigo Cyborg, en tu testa.

_Como? Pregunta Cyborg confuso.

_Tu testa esta con una bolota roja y hinchada en ella. Le apunta Starfire. Espero que no te duela mucho.

_Que nada! Cyborg le asegura. ¡Estoy seguro de que no es…AYYYYYY! Cyborg grita cuando su dedo toca de leve el tal "hinchazón" que había en el lado humano de su testa.

_Wow! ¡Eso es un bello chichón el que tienes ahí! Exclama de repente Terra, mirándolos del otro lado del pasillo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba acostado de manera relajada contra la pared, y sus brazos cruzados contra el pecho, probando que ella estaba observando toda la escena, desde el comienzo.

Cyborg apenas la ignoro, dándole la espalda en señal de discordancia. Terra podía estar confusa en relación a su comportamiento, pero Starfire no lo estaba. Todos estaban presentes cuando aquella pelea ocurrió entre Terra y Raven, y lo que vieron no fue nada bonito. Lo que Terra hizo, y dijo a Raven, fue tremendamente horrible. Y aunque el caso fuese opuesto, Starfire sabía que, si fuese para elegir un lado, Cyborg siempre elegiría el de Raven. No importaba lo cuando Raven se equivocase, el siempre estaría ahí, cuidando de su "hermanita".

Cyborg tenía mucha fe y respecto hacia Raven, a veces, incluso más que los demás titanes, lo que Starfire consideraba admirable de su parte. Principalmente porque ahora ella misma no estaba logrando tener esa fe en ella.

De repente Starfire recordó el motivo por la cual estaba con prisa, y rápidamente se desvió de Cyborg para proseguir su camino.

_Starfire! Le llamo Cyborg al ver su prisa. ¿Adónde vas?!

_Voy a hacer una visita en la habitación de Raven. Explica Starfire. Necesito mucho hablarle a ella en este momento inmediato.

_Ok! Aprovecha entonces y avisa-le que Chico Bestia ha despertado de su coma y que está disponible para visitas. Avisa Cyborg. Starfire para, súbitamente y se gira, mirando a Cyborg con ojos iluminados y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_ ¡¿Amigo Chico Bestia ha despertado?! Pregunta ella sonriente.

_Si! Le responde Cyborg alegremente. El hospital me aviso y fui a verlo hace un poco más de una hora. Le pedí a Terra para avisarte. ¿Ella no te lo conto? Pregunta el de nuevo, de esta vez careando a su colega rubia con enojo.

_No… Responde apenas Starfire.

_Era justamente lo que estaba intentando decirle ahora mismo. Responde Terra en tono de protesto. Pero ella no me dio oportunidad.

_Bueno…Ahora lo sabes… Responde Cyborg a Starfire, volvendo a ignorar a Terra.

_Lo sabe ya amiga Raven? Pregunta Starfire.

_Y porque ella necesitaría saber de eso? Pregunta Terra a su turno con enojo.

_Porque ella es su **novia**. Responde Cyborg, articulando cada palabra, casi como queriendo cusparle la información en la cara de Terra.

_No! ¡No lo es! Protesta Terra indignada. ¡Y ella no tiene que meterse la vida de Chico Bestia, ni en ninguna de las nuestras! Ella finaliza furiosa, y les da la espalda a los dos caminando pesadamente para lejos de ellos.

Cyborg suspira ruidosamente, obviamente frustrado, y vuelve a mirar a Starfire.

_No le des oído a lo que Terra dice. Él le advierte a su amiga naranja. Ella esta celosa.

_Celosa? Pregunta Starfire dudosa.

_Si. Ella vio el video de Chico Bestia y Raven juntos, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad con él.

_Video? Pregunta Starfire, ahora curiosa.

_Si! ¡Aquello fue un choque, incluso para mí! Quiero decir…Chico Bestia es loco por Raven a años, si lo dudas incluso en la época en que conoció a Terra por la primera vez. Pero nunca imagine que ella pudiera de fato corresponder sus sentimientos, por lo menos no de una manera tan intensa como lo hizo.

_Amigo Cyborg, no es que no esté feliz por la supuesta unión de nuestros amigos, pero…. Yo realmente no entiendo a lo que te refieres o a que video te refieres… Explica dulcemente la confusa alienígena.

_Espera! ¡OH…Cierto! Tú no has visto el video. Se da cuenta Cyborg.

_Que video? Pregunta Starfire.

_El de la camera de seguridad de la torre. La última noche que pasaron juntos, antes que fueran atacados. ¡Mira, te lo voy a pasar! Tengo una copia en mi banco de memorias. Le dice Cyborg.

En seguida el levanta uno de sus brazos robóticos y de ahí sale una telita de televisión y automáticamente el video empieza a rodar.

El video empezó con los dos discutiendo en la cocina. Ambos estaban a lados extremos del balcón de la cocina, haciendo rodeos a medida que hablaban. El video era mudo, por lo que no era posible oír nada de lo que estaban diciendo, pero después de algunos pocos minutos observando, estaba más que claro que la discusión no estaba yendo bien, porque todas las veces que Chico Bestia intentaba aproximarse de Raven, ella se alejaba aún más de él, y ella estaba llorando mucho.

Starfire se asustó con ese último fato. No solo porque estaba preocupada con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, pero por causa del choque en sí. Raven nunca fue de demonstrar sus emociones con tanta intensidad como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Ni siquiera cuando pasó por todo el trauma del fin del mundo y Trigón, o cuando tuvo el corazón roto por Malchior. Entretanto ahora todo lo que ella hacía era llorar, todas las noches, cuando pensaba que nadie estaba cerca para oírla. Y cuando estaba cerca de los demás ella se quedaba tan fría y apática que llegaba a asustar incluso a la propia Starfire, que no había logrado encontrar coraje para hablarle, hasta ahora. Eso, claro está, en las raras veces que Raven se daba al valor de salir de su habitación, algo que llegaba a ser tan raro en estas últimas semanas, que Nightwing y Cyborg empezaron a reversarse para llevarle bandeja de comida en su habitación, y asegurarse de que no muriera de hambre. La mayoría de las veces, la bandeja acababa permaneciendo abandonada al lado de la puerta de su habitación, con la comida completamente intocada. Raven siempre fue muy tímida y introvertida, pero no era tan insensata a punto de dejar de cuidarse y alimentarse. Viendo el video Starfire empezó a preguntarse si era por causa de aquella discusión que ella tuvo con Chico Bestia que ella empezó a comportarse así.

Su pregunta en seguida fue respondida.

De repente en medio a la discusión, Chico Bestia se aproxima rápidamente de Raven, hasta atraparla contra la pared, agarra su rostro con una de sus manos, la prende por la cintura con su brazo, y súbitamente empieza a besar a la empata.

Instantáneamente al ver eso, la boca de Starfire se abre hasta su quejo caerse el suelo. (Cosa de dibujos animados). A poco tiempo atrás, la relación de los dos se resumía en chistes malos de Chico Bestia, y una razonable "tolerancia" por parte de Raven para aguantar al pobre metamorfo y no arrojarlo por la ventana. Raven detestaba ser tocada, y Chico Bestia nunca fue de respectar mucho eso, por más que el supiera de eso. Desde que eran niños, Chico Bestia nunca pareció intimidarse con casi ninguna de las amenazas de Raven. Nunca hesito en hacer uno de sus chistes con ella, o en sentarse a su lado siempre que tenía ganas, o incluso de abrazarla y tocarla siempre tenía oportunidad. Él era de todos los titanes, probablemente el más audaz en ese aspecto, tanto con Raven, como con cualquier otro miembro de equipo. Chico Bestia nunca demostró ningún tipo de prejuicio con cualquiera que se cruzase con él, por más raro o diferente que esa persona fuese. Tal vez porque el mismo tenía una apariencia muy diferente, o porque él era demasiado gentil y inocente como para de fato importarse. A Starfire nunca le importo el motivo, apenas admiraba a Chico Bestia por esa maravillosa cualidad. Entretanto, cuando se refería a Raven, incluso él sabía la necesidad de límites. Era cierto lo cuanto Chico Bestia lograba ser perseverante cuando se trataba de conquistar amistades, incluso un poco loco as veces.

¡¿Pero besar a Raven?!

Y no era apenas un besito amistoso igual a lo que se daría a un niño o a un perrito. Era un grande, profundo y apasionado beso, más incluso de lo que Richard jamás la dio en Starfire.

Viendo eso, lo primero que Starfire imagino fuese que Raven instantáneamente lo rechazara. Que ella lo empujara para lejos con sus poderes, o que al menos se teletransportara por la pared en forma de sombra. Pero en vez de eso, no tardo mucho, ella empezó a retribuir el beso, de manera más intensa que antes lo que acabo siendo aún más sorprendente y chocante para Star.

Objetos volaban y explotaban sin parar alrededor de la dupla por causa de los poderes de Raven, cosa que ninguno de los dos pareció importarse, pues ambos estaban demasiado ocupados cuidando y besando el otro como para darse cuenta. Cuando la escena empezó a intensificarse aún más, Cyborg pauso el video, no queriendo perturbar aún más a la alienígena.

_No se por ti. Pero si eso no es amor, no sé lo que es. Comenta Cyborg.

Starfire entretanto seguía en descreencia.

_Tal vez sea apenas una onda hecha de pasión? Pregunta Starfire inocentemente. He leído en uno de esos libros explicativos a respecto de la anatomía humana, que las hormonas de los humanos en estado de plena actividad lograban a influenciar el comportamiento de las personas de manera muy radical as veces.

Cyborg no quería ser insensible a respecto de las opiniones de su amiga, pero no logro contenerse, y empezó a reír con fuerza, apoyando sus manos en su estómago y a limpiar las lágrimas que salpicaron de su ojo bueno a medida que reía.

Starfire entretanto no pareció ofendida, apenas muy confusa, sin entender el súbito ataque de risas de su amigo.

_No lo entiendo. ¿Hay algo equivocado en lo que dije? Pregunta ella confusa.

_En absoluto Star. Entiendo completamente tu lógica. Pero te voy a dar una pista Star. Dice Cyborg, y Starfire se aproxima, curiosa, como una niña a punto de tener un secreto revelado al oído.

Cyborg avanza entonces el video, hasta una parte adonde interrumpieron el beso. Raven estaba sentada en la mesa para entonces, y Chico Bestia siguió sujetando sus manos u hablándole a la empata con ternura. Y de fato, lo que el la estaba diciendo debía de ser muy tierno, pues sea lo que sea que él dijo, hizo con que Raven sonriera, algo que, de nuevo, era muy raro de presenciar.

En eso, Cyborg volvió a parar el video.

_Ves a lo que me refiero? Pregunta Cyborg, y Starfire lo vio.

La manera en que se miraban, sus testas apoyadas en el otro, sus ojos fijados al otro. Era tan profundo, tan íntimo, con una obvia, pero oculta felicidad amuestra en sus espíritus. Una felicidad, y una paz, que parecía que nadie o nada en el mundo podría interrumpir o destrozar. Excepto que lo hicieron, y ahora Chico Bestia estaba en el hospital, después de un ataque que casi le costó la vida, y Raven, sola nuevamente, con su corazón completamente en pedazos. Starfire empezó a sentirse mal viendo aquella escena. No parecía correcto que ella y Cyborg estuvieran viendo aquel video, como si estuviesen espiando y invadiendo un momento tan íntimo de sus amigos.

¿Pero y si Terra estuviera cierta? ¿Y si Nightwing realmente estuviera enamorado de Raven? ¿Significaba eso, que él ya le había superado a Star? ¿Que no la amaba más? ¿Que ella nunca más lograría entonces reconquistarlo?

_Necesito hablar a amiga Raven. Declaro Starfire de repente, pasando por Cyborg a pleno vapor.

_Espera! Grito Cyborg asustado. ¡¿No le vas a contar a Raven sobre el video, cierto?! Pero para entonces Starfire ya se había ido también.

_Estoy tan muerto…. Suspira el hombre robótico, y sudor desliza por su testa.

…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación más sombría de la torre…

Raven estaba el día enterró sin hablar con nadie, apenas intentando meditar. O por lo menos lo que su mente intentaba convencerla de ser lo que estaba haciendo, pues para ella su meditación parecía más un montón de "nada" que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella simplemente no lograba más pensar en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier otro movimiento y sus ojos rojos y húmedos de cansancio por causa la increíble falta de sueño que estaba teniendo.

De repente alguien pega a su puerta. Era Nightwing, como siempre. El líder de los titanes insistía en venir a verla por lo menos unas cinco veces por día para agobiarla y obligarla a comer, lo que dejaría a Raven bastante irritada, si ella no estuviese tan exhausta como lo estaba ahora.

_Venga Raven! ¡Te traje comida! ¡Abre aquí! Insistía el aprendiz de Batman, aun pegando en su puerta.

Raven suspiro, elevando la vista para la bandeja de comida que el la había traído por la mañana. Huevos con bacón, tostadas y té de esencia de camomila con limón, uno de sus favoritos. Seguía en su mesa, ahora después de horas, completamente frio y intocado.

Raven volvió a suspirar. ¿De qué le importaba? No tenía hambre de cualquier manera.

_Apenas márchate Dick, no estoy con hambre. Raven le dijo cansada. Ella estaba exhausta, y realmente no quería tener que lidiar con el ahora.

_Ahhhh. Raven lo escucho suspirar con frustración, y por un breve momento realmente pensó haber logrado apartarlo.

Eso hasta que lo escucho posar la bandeja en el suelo. En seguida, de manera furiosa, el enmascarado empezó a golpear con fuerza la puerta, usando ambas sus manos.

_Ya basta Raven! ¡Abre la puerta ya o la derribo a fuerza! Le amenazo su líder con rabia.

Eso hizo con que Raven se sobresaltara por la primera vez haciéndola al fin levantarse.

_Ahora Raven! Le amenazo otra vez Richard.

El primer instinto de Raven fue el de ignorar a Nightwing. Talvez, si ella permaneciera quieta, el tiempo suficiente, Nightwing se cansaría, y se rendiría. Pero era Nightwing de quien ella estaba hablando, y cualquier uno que lo conociera a tiempo suficiente sabría, que él no es de rendirse por nada en el mundo. Incluyendo ahora, que el claramente no iría dejarla escapar.

Suspirando a su turno frustrada, Raven se dirige a la puerta y obedece a su pedido. Apenas la abrió por la mitad, para dejar ver su rostro.

_He dicho que no estoy con ham…. Pero su sentencia fue interrumpida por el brusco punta pie que Nightwing dio a su puerta, ahora abriéndolo por completo.

En seguida, antes que la hechicera pudiera reaccionar, el enmascarado la agarra por el brazo jalándola con fuerza afuera de la protección de su dormitorio, y directo a una pared, donde el la prendió, manteniendo un brazo sobre el lado de su cabeza y su otra mano firme alrededor del fino brazo de la empata.

_Nightwing! Raven grita asustada. ¡Suéltame!

_ No Raven! ¡No hasta que aceptes hablar conmigo! Le grito Nightwing enojado.

_No hay nada que hablar Dick! Protesta Raven, y ella se debate intentando alejarse, apenas para ser jalada de vuelta, ahora con más fuerza. ¡En serio Dick para! ¡Me estar hiriendo! Ella le grito irritada, y luces empezaron a piscar de manera amenazadora por los pasillos.

_No estas comiendo! ¡No estas durmiendo! ¡Todo lo que haces es lamentar en tu habitación durante todo el día y evitar a todos y a mí! ¡No sales siquiera para ayudarnos en misiones! ¡Ya es difícil lidiar con todo sin Chico Bestia! ¡No puedo perderte a ti también! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Yo te necesito!

_Si es eso lo que te preocupa pues vale, saldré a ayudar cuando me necesiten en las misiones. ¡Ahora suéltame! Raven insiste, y vuelve a debatirse para intentar escapar de Nightwing.

_No Raven! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Estas asustada y muy deprimida. Puedo sentirlo. ¿Tenemos un laso mental recuerdas?

_Lo siento que tengas problemas y estés teniendo dificultades por causa de mí y de nuestro elo. Si es lo que quieres, pesquisare un medio de romperlo por definitivo, y así librarte de este fardo. Le dijo Raven, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad.

_ ¡¿Que?! Noooo! ¡No es eso que quiero! ¡Quiero ayudarte! Estoy preocupado contigo. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es por el accidente que ocurrió con Chico Bestia? ¿Te estas culpando por lo ocurrido? ¿O tal vez estés con miedo por causa de los ataques contra ti? Le pregunta Richard con más tranquilidad, y Raven empezó a sentirse mareada de nuevo.

"Mierda! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! Debería ser capaz de hablar con él sin sentirme tan incómoda." Pensó la empata apenada.

Al final de cuentas, él no la deseaba nada de malo, apenas se preocupaba con ella. El problema era su toque, y su proximidad. Raven detestaba ser tocada de aquella manera. Ya era horrible los abrazos asfixiantes de Starfire, ahora ella tenía que lidiar con el agarre constante de Nightwing y….

Pensar en eso la hizo pensar en Chico Bestia, y del momento que pasaron en la noche antes de ser atacados. De todas las personas que ella jamás conoció en toda su vida, Chico Bestia fue el único que logro hacerla sentirse bien con su proximidad y su toque. Si fuese cualquier otra persona, como lo era Nightwing ahora, ella se sentiría asco y miedo de ser tocada, y evitaría proximidad a cualquier costó. Pero no con Chico Bestia. El modo como el la miraba, como le hablaba, como la abrazaba … Todo eso la hacía sentirse tan feliz, segura y cómoda. Estar con el metamorfo la hacía sentirse no solo normal, pero viva, y era ese calor que ella más sentía falta.

Ahora que Raven se daba cuenta…

No era por culpa, miedo o cualquier otra cosa que ella se estaba sintiendo tan mal. Era por la soledad que estaba sintiendo. Por la primera vez en su vida, ella deseaba más que obscuridad y asolamiento, y sabia lo cuanto no podría tener eso. Terra tenía razón. Chico Bestia merecía a alguien un corazón tan grande y vivo como el suyo, y capaz de compartir su felicidad al mismo nivel de la suya. Y esa persona no era ella. Raven no lo merecía, y por eso no podría jamás estar con él.

"Azar como el mundo es cruel!" Pensó ella con tristeza. Recién ella había descubierto por la primera vez el sentimiento del amor, y ella ya tendría que dejarlo ir, y volver a reprimir la felicidad para dentro de sí. ¡Era tan injusto!

_Raven? Pregunto Nightwing preocupado. Raven estas bien? El la vuelve a preguntar, y fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, haciendo varias lámparas y varias ventadas explotar sobre el pasillo, de nuevo.

Cyborg probablemente ya debía de estar cansado de tener que cambiar esas lámparas todo el tiempo.

_Oh Raven… Nightwing murmura apenado y acaricia la mejilla de la chica para intentar secar las lágrimas que le estaban cayendo en su rostro, lo que apenas la hizo llorar más.

_Déjame ir…Ella insiste entre lágrimas, intentando de nuevo librarse de su agarre, pero de nuevo es impedida por Nightwing.

_Raven! El insiste, pero le habla con dulzura. Tu estas a salvo aquí. Te protegeré a cualquier costó. El la prometió, aun acariciando su rostro, aunque ella seguía evitando mirarlo de frente.

_Te mantendré a salvo Raven. ¿Tú sabes de eso, no sabes? Él le pregunta, y por primera vez, la empata levanta su mirada, soltando más lágrimas, y temblando a medida que intentaba pronunciar las palabras.

_Lo echo de menos… Ella murmura súbitamente, tan bajo que, si Nightwing no estuviese a centímetros de su rostro, no la habría oído.

_Que? Pregunta el confuso. A esa altura ni siquiera él no lograba entender más nada. Nightwing estaba a punto de cuestionarla de nuevo, cuando otra tímida y dulce voz se escuchó del pasillo.

_Raven? Pregunta Starfire al ver a su mejor amiga llorando, y siendo presa por Nightwing.

Inmediatamente al ver a la alienígena, Nightwing suelta a Raven y da un paso hacia atrás, dándole por la primera vez a la hechicera el espacio que ella tanto anhelaba.

Starfire no dejo de aprovechar su oportunidad, ni tampoco lo hizo Raven.

Al momento en que Nightwing libero el espacio, Starfire, sin mirar ni una única vez a su ex novio, se aproximó de Raven, y la abrazo con dulzura, teniendo certeza entretanto de no usar toda su fuerza en ella para no asfixiarla, como normalmente lo haría.

Extrañamente, como nadie lo habría previsto, Raven acepto el abrazo y se agarró al hombro de la alienígena, llorando ruidosamente y haciendo con que todo lo que había, tanto en los pasillos como en su habitación explotara en el proceso.

Mientras eso, Starfire paso su mano de manera cariñosa por la espalda de la empata, y en seguida elevo la mirada, careando con rabia a su líder. Ella no sabía lo que él le había hecho a Raven para hacerla sentirse tan mal, pero sea lo que sea, claramente había sido muy malo por su parte.

Nightwing por otro lado no pareció ni un poco intimidado por la mirada amenazadora de la tamaraneana. Apenas siguió careando con rabia, un poco de celos, como Raven aceptaba el conforto de su mejor amiga al envés del suyo.

Después de unos minutos, Starfire desvió primero la mirada, y decidió tomar la iniciativa por si propia. Raven necesitaba de ayuda, y no era ni aquí ni con el que ella lo conseguiría.

_Vamos amiga. Dice Starfire con dulzura para su hermana de corazón. Permíteme que te prepare uno de tus bebidas de té con las hierbas que tanto te gusta. Te ayudara a calmar tus emociones y hacer el acto de relajar.

Por más destorcida que ese ingles sonó, esa idea pareció gustarle a la empata, pues sin tardar ella accedió a su amiga y permitió que ella la llevara para lejos de Nightwing, y de su obscura habitación.

…

Media hora después…

¡Era impresionante! Starfire podía no haber improvisado en nada con su inglés. Pero en compensación, sus intensivas clases de culinaria habían dado un muy buen resultado. Era ese el pensamiento que pasaba en la cabeza de Raven, mientras bebía con gusto el té de hierbas con aromatizante de fresa y miel y los muffins de chocolate que Starfire le había hecho.

Starfire por otro lado no parecía tan orgullosa de sí misma como Raven esperaba que ella se quedaría. Apenas e quedó sentada de su lado, en la enorme cama rosa de su habitación, mirando a su amiga gótica con preocupación, mientras saboreaba su té y comía con silencio. Ver a Raven comer, pareció alegrar a Starfire, pues ella no interrumpió en ningún momento a su amiga, hasta que ella de fato hubiera terminando su aperitivo. Fue apenas al verla beber el ultimo sorbo de su té que ella pregunto…

_Como te ha sabido el té y los bollitos amiga Raven? ¿Te ha gustado?

Raven se limpió la boca con la servilleta y levanto la mirada, levemente avergonzada por haber sido observada comer tanto. Y de fato el té y los bollitos estaban deliciosos, y con el hambre que había acumulado en estos últimos dos días, Raven se permitió comer por lo menos 3 de esos bollitos, si es que no fueron cuatro, pues para ser honesta, ella había perdido la cuenta de cuantos realmente comió.

_Estaban deliciosos Star… Admitió ella con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. Gracias.

Eso pareció alegrar a la alienígena, pues por un leve momento Star empezó a sonreír y a levitar de leve, antes de volver a sentarse en la cama al lado de Raven.

_ Oh amiga Raven! ¡Me alegra tanto de oír eso! Pero aún me está preocupando tu bien estar amiga Raven. Le dice la princesa alienígena con un leve tono maternal.

_Ya estoy mejor Star. El té realmente me ayudo. Le responde Raven con su típica tranquilidad. Y los bollitos también.

_Me alegra mucho oír eso amiga, pero no me estaba refiriendo al bien estar de tu estómago, pero al bien estar de tu corazón.

_ ¡¿Mi corazón?! Se sobresaltó Raven, en seguida simulando su impulsivo acto escondiendo su rostro bajo su capucha. Debes de estar confundida Star. No sé de lo que estás hablando. Aunque ambas sabían perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

_Yo sé sobre lo que pasó entre tú y amigo Chico Bestia. Le dice Star en seguida.

Raven se sobresalta al oír eso. ¿A que se estaba refiriendo Star? Sera que sabía lo del beso? O tal vez piense que se habían peleado, o se estaba refiriendo al incidente que lo llevo al borde de la muerte. ¡Pero y si… "Ay Azar!"

_ ¡¿Lo sabes?! Pregunto Raven intentando no parecer nerviosa, aunque la taza de té a su lado, levitando y temblando la denunciaba por completo.

_Oh sí! Apunto Starfire. Cyborg me mostro el video.

_Video? Pregunta Raven confusa.

_El video con tu y Chico Bestia dándose el beso en la cocina. Le cuenta Starfire. Cyborg hizo el registrar con sus cameras de seguridad y me lo mostro. Starfire habla animadamente, como si hubiera acabado de ver una comedia romántica en la televisión.

Raven por otro lado no pareció ni un poco feliz al saber de eso. La taza de té que estaba flotando a su lado explota, y por un segundo Starfire se interrumpe, dándole tiempo a su amiga de calmarse.

Raven canta su mantra algunas veces en su cabeza, respirando con profundidad algunas veces, antes de lograr al fin recomponerse.

_Ya veo… Ella dice entonces, recuperando su monotonía.

Raven tendría que tener una "charlita" con Cyborg después.

_Entonces supongo que todos ya saben sobre el ocurrido. Ella dice, aunque sin preguntarlo de verdad.

_Yo no lo sé. Le responde inocentemente la dulce alienígena. Amigo Cyborg sugirió de mostrármelo para explicarme el motivo de amiga Terra estar comportándose de manera tan antipática contigo. Él me dijo que amiga Terra estaba celosa, porque a ella le gustaba a amigo Chico Bestia y que él tiene su corazón apenas apuntando para ti.

_Espera! Terra vio el video?! ¿Ella nos vio besándonos? Pregunta Raven nerviosa de nuevo, ignorando por completo su monótona postura.

_Por lo que he entendido, si, ella lo hizo. Le respondió Star, y todos los platillos donde estaban los bollitos salieron volando, estallándose contra la pared.

_Yip! Starfire solloza con el susto, y vuelve a carear a su amiga gótica con miedo.

Eso hasta que vio lo que realmente se pasaba bajo su capucha. Ella estaba volviendo a llorar. Lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza, haciendo con que todo el efecto de relajamiento que Starfire intento transmitir con su té se fuera agua abajo.

_Amiga Raven? Starfire le pregunta a su mejor amiga. ¿Qué es lo que hay de mal contigo? Pregunta de nuevo la tamaraneana, juntando sus manos con preocupación. ¿No estas feliz? Creí que al saber sobre los sentimientos de amigo Chico Bestia por ti te alegrarías. Al final tu sientes lo mismo por él, ¿no?

Eso apenas hizo con que Raven sollozara más alto, apoyando sus manos en su rostro, para esconderlo de Star.

Nunca en su vida llorara tanto en su vida como lo andaba haciendo últimamente, y eso la destrozaba pensar lo blanda y patética que estaba pareciendo en frente a sus amigos.

_Amiga Raven por favor! ¡Dime que está mal! Le suplico la inocente princesa con tristeza.

_Jamás funcionaria. Le admitió Raven, y Starfire le pasa la caja de pañuelos a la gótica. De nuevo, Raven acepta con gusto el gesto de Starfire, y se saca con una única mano unos dos a tres pañuelos, limpiando su empapado rostro.

_Que es lo que no funcionaría? ¿Tú y amigo Chico Bestia compartiendo una relación? ¿Pero si ustedes están los enamorados uno por el otro, como que no funcionaría? Pregunta Starfire.

_Por la misma razón que no funciono contigo y Nightwing. Le dice Raven, para la gran sorpresa de Starfire.

_Pero…. Porque…. Starfire apenas se sentía cada vez más confusa. ¿Qué es lo su antigua relación con ella y Richard tenía a ver con Chico Bestia y Raven?

_Porque por mas enamorados que tú y Nightwing estuvieran uno por el otro, ustedes también eran demasiado diferentes uno del otro. Le explico Raven. Tu deberías saber de eso mejor que nadie. Al final fuiste tú quien rompió la relación con él. Dice Raven, y Starfire suspira con tristeza.

"Si lo hice el rompimiento con Richard. Y ahora todo lo que deseo es tenerlo de vuelta." Pensó apenada la joven tamaraneana mientras Raven hablaba.

_Tu tienes un corazón hecho de oro Star. Te gusta admirar la vida con todos sus colores. Explorar el mundo, divertirte, sonreír y ayudar a los que están a tu alrededor. Eres una persona maravillosa, y una amiga maravillosa también.

Starfire sonríe con los elogios tan amplios y sinceros de su mejor amiga.

_Y Chico Bestia es igualito a ti. Dice Raven entonces. El representa tanta la luz como yo la obscuridad. Y realmente, no hay nada que tengamos en común que no una. De la misma manera que no había nada en común contigo y con Nightwing que los unía. Después de un dado tiempo, Nightwing fue despreciando tus necesidades y tu corazón. Él se metió demasiado en la obscuridad, y se asoló de la luz que tu representabas para él. Y por eso… temo que si inicie un relacionamiento con Chico Bestia que yo… que yo…

Su voz empezó a temblar y Starfire se sentó a su lado, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga como tentativa de conforto.

_Tengo miedo que, si al aceptar un relacionamiento con Chico Bestia que yo acabe despreciando su corazón, y hiriendo sus sentimientos. Igual a lo que hizo Nightwing contigo. Admitió Raven con tristeza, y Starfire suspiro junto con ella, apoyando a la empata lo máximo que pudo.

_Él tiene un corazón tan grande… Suspira Raven, liberando de nuevo algunas pequeñas lágrimas, de esta vez de tristeza. Él se merece a alguien con un corazón tan grande como el suyo. Alguien que le de todo el cariño que merece, que lo haga sonreír y sea capaz de ver el mundo con todos sus colores y maravillas. Alguien tal vez como… como…

_Como Terra? Adivino Starfire, entendiendo al fin el alborozo con su amiga.

_Amiga Raven. Yo sé sobre todos los eventos traumáticos que has sido obligada a sufrir durante tu infancia, y a pesar de entender el punto de vista que has desenvuelto sobre tu misma, yo sigo obligada a estar en desacuerdo con todo lo que acabas de decir.

Le dice Starfire, y Raven se sobresalta, confusa sobre la declaración de su amiga extraterrestre.

_Cuando llegue por la primera vez en la tierra, estaba asustada y perdida, siendo cazada por los que deseaban esclavizarme y arruinar mi vida. Aquí entretanto, nadie se dispuso al principio a querer ayudarme. Excepto por…

_Por Nightwing. Dijo Raven. Me acuerdo.

_No Raven. ¡Excepto por ti! Raven pisco con rapidez, sorprendida con la declaración de Starfire.

_Pero… yo…

_Richard puede haber sido el que me rompió las esposas y me dio el conocimiento sobre vuestra lengua, pero tú fuiste la que proyecto primero aquel escudo, impidiéndole de atacarme y hacerme daño. Le recordó Starfire. Tú fuiste la primera a darme el beneficio de la duda y a ver bondad en mi cuando más nadie fue capaz de hacerlo antes. Si no fuese por eso, yo probablemente habría sido recapturada por los morganianos, y jamás hubiera conocido a ti o a ninguno de los titanes.

Starfire le conto, y por la primera vez en varios días Raven se permitió una sonrisa verdadera. Aquel día había sido la primera vez que conoció a Chico Bestia y que el logro arrancarle una risada. Eran apenas niños en aquella época, pero desde entonces el nunca renuncio en intentar conocer a Raven y en hacerla feliz. Realmente había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

_Yo sé que piensas que debido a los poderes que te fueron otorgados que tu no mereces el ser feliz. Pero estas equivocada amiga Raven. Es cierto que no veas la vida con todos sus colores, pero tú sigues teniendo otras muy buenas características para ofrecerle al mundo. Eres una de las personas más maduras, inteligentes y fuerte que conozco. Vives y te esfuerzas todos los días para proteger a las personas inocentes y aún más para proteger a tus amigos y a los que amas. Puedes pensar lo contrario de eso, pero yo creo que tienes uno de los corazones más grandes que jamás encontré en mi vida toda. Le dice Starfire con honestidad.

_Pero no tenemos nada en común. ¡Somos completamente incompatibles! Protesto de nuevo Raven.

_Entonces encuentra nuevas maneras de ser compatibles con amigo Chico Bestia. Le propone Starfire.

_Como? Pregunta Raven confusa.

_Busquen por nuevas actividades para practicar que los haga ambos disfrutar. Intenta hacer cosas que le gusten a Chico Bestia, y luego convence a Chico Bestia a hacer actividades que te gusten a ti. Aprendan uno sobre el otro y háganse compatibles. Dijo Starfire con determinación en su voz.

Raven sonrió al oír eso. De fato, no era una idea tan mala, y realmente podría hacer con que funcionaran juntos. Eso hasta que la discusión que tuvo con Terra en la noche del incidente resonó en su cabeza. Las palabras que dijo, lo que dijo sobre ella…

Raven vuelve a suspirar, recobrando la tristeza que estaba sintiendo previamente.

_No lo sé Star. Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No siento como si fuese real. Le admite Raven.

_Entonces tórnalo real. Le repitió Starfire. Amigo Chico Bestia ya demostró el amor que siente por ti, y ahora que él se despertó, estoy completamente segura de que él debe de estar esperando con ansiedad para que vayas a verlo. Le dice Starfire, haciendo con que, de nuevo, Raven se sobresaltara, de esta vez, levantándose de la cama rosa de Star.

_Chico Bestia está despierto? Pregunto sorprendida, haciendo con que Star diese otro sollozo de sorpresa. Se le había completamente olvidado de que Raven no tenía conocimiento sobre el estado de Chico Bestia.

_ Si. Cyborg pidió para avisarte sobre el despertar de Chico Bestia haber sido a pocas horas, y fue a visitarlo en el edificio del hospital. Le dice Starfire, y sorprendentemente Raven se lanza sobre ella, dándole un fuerte y breve abrazo.

_Hm…Amiga Raven? Pregunta Starfire confusa, aun siendo abrazada por Raven.

_Gracias… Murmura Raven, y Starfire sonríe, retribuyendo el abrazo.

_De nada amiga Raven. Ella le responde, y Raven se aparta, en seguida saliendo corriendo de su habitación, lista para encontrarse con el amor de su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

En el hospital de Jump city…

_Ahhhh vamos! ¡¿En serio que no hay nada de mejor para comer aquí?! ¡Estoy hambriento!

Se queja un muy molesto hombrecito verde.

La enfermera lo mira con cansancio, con ojeras que indicaba que ella no dormía a días.

_Lo lamento, pero no. Dice ella intentando al máximo ser paciente.

_Anda por favor! ¡Soy vegetariano! Estoy todo el día sin comer y aparte de ese pudin verde no hay nada ahí que sea comestible.

Vuelve a quejarse Chico Bestia mirando con asco el pollo que estaba en su bandeja.

La enfermera suspira y vuelve a recoger la bandeja.

_Creía que estarías de mejor humor después que tus amigos vinieron a visitarte. ¿Aquella rubia no decía ser tu novia? Pregunta la enfermera con simpatía.

_Pues claro que no! Terra es solo mi amiga! ¡No es mi novia!

Chico Bestia protesta con enojo.

Hablar de Terra y los demás titanes solo lo hacía recordar aún más sobre Raven, y el fato de ella no haber venido a verlo desde que despertó.

Lo peor era que a pesar de eso el seguía sintiéndose incapaz de enfadarse con ella, por más que lo intentara.

Envés de eso, todo lo que él lograba sentir era angustia por la falta que ella le estaba haciendo en el momento.

Gracioso, como una única noche fue capaz de cambiar tanto su modo de pensar.

Aunque él ya era enamorado de ella por años, Chico Bestia nunca sintió con tanta avidez la necesidad de tenerla cerca antes, como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

Lo que pasaron juntos en aquella noche puede no haber pasado más de un beso, pero fue más que especial. Lo fue todo, o por lo menos para él lo fue. La prueba de que ambos fueron hechos para el otro.

O de nuevo, fue lo que él pensaba.

Después de hoy, había una pequeña parte del que no estaba tan seguro de eso. ¿Porque otro motivo ella dejaría de ir a verlo? Sino porque ella considero aquel momento un error, y estuviera arrepentida.

Entretanto más que triste por el rechazo, había otra preocupación que asombraba su mente. El recuerdo de lo que Johnny Rancid le dijo antes de que él le disparara. Chico Bestia no tuvo oportunidad de contarle a Nightwing sobre el responsable de los ataques contra Raven, tanto porque ninguno de los dos vino a verlo aún. Por lo que él seguía siendo el único que sabía al respecto, y eso no era nada bueno.

De repente un pensamiento horrible le vino en mente. ¡¿Y si Raven hubiese sido secuestrada ahora por Malchior?! ¿Y si ella estuviera en verdad en peligro, y todos lo estuvieran escondiendo del?

_A Dios! ¡Necesito hablar con Richard! Raven puede estar en peligro y...

_Wow Wow Wow Wow! ¡Para ya! Le grita la enfermera impidiéndolo de levantarse.

_Pero Raven...

_Tu amiga gótica está bien. Le asegura de nuevo la enfermera.

_En serio? ¿La as vista? ¿Ella no se hirió en el ataque?

_Aparte de haberse roto la pierna el único problema fue con sus poderes.

_Sus poderes? Pregunto Chico Bestia confuso.

_Destruyo un ala casi entera al otro lado del pasillo. Tu líder fue obligado a sedarla para pararla. Estaba muy alterada cuando llegaron contigo.

_Ella estaba preocupada conmigo? Chico pregunto, sonando más esperanzado de lo que pretendía.

_ ¡¿Bromeas?! Preguntaba por ti a cada 15 min, y no salió del hospital durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en cirugía.

Chico Bestia sonrió al oír eso. Ella aun lo amaba, se importaba y se preocupaba con él.

"Dios! Como la hecho de menos! ¡Si tan solo viniese a verme!"

_Eso hasta que tú amiga rubia hizo aquel escándalo que hizo.

Eso llamo la atención de Chico Bestia.

_Terra?

_Yo realmente no entendí el motivo de la pelea, honestamente. Dice la enfermera ignorando la mirada chocada del metamorfo. Solo sé que fue lo suficiente para que tu amiga gótica no volviera más aquí.

_Terra se peleó con Raven? Pregunta el de nuevo.

_Honestamente, no hago idea de lo que ha pasado. Pero bueno... de cualquier manera, creo que no debería hablarte sobre eso. Al final de cuentas eres mi paciente. No es nada profesional rumorear contigo.

_Pero acabas de hacerlo. Se queja Chico Bestia, ansioso por saber más.

_Creo que es hora que te deje para que vayas a dormir. Dice la enfermera ignorando la queja del cambiante verde.

_Pero son solo 7h30. El chico protesta mirando el reloj de la pared del hospital.

_Necesitas que te medique para ayudarte a dormir. Le pregunta la enfermera con educación, aunque daba sentir el leve tono de amenaza en su voz.

_No señora. Responde Chico Bestia con fastidio.

Con eso la enfermera recoge la bandeja intocada del cambia formas y apaga las luces de su habitación, dejándolo solo para dormir.

Chico Bestia suspira y se tumba, cerrando los ojos para intentar incentivar el sueño que no quería venir.  
"Como si mi día no podía quedarse peor, mi estómago está roncando"

Pensó este, y como que, por magia, el sueño le consumió por completo.

...

_Ahhh! Chico Bestia se despertó después de haber tenido una pesadilla horrible en medio a la madrugada, gritando, y con sudor frio deslizando en su testa.

Por un segundo el miro confuso para adonde se encontraba, esperando encontrar el conforto de su habitación, hasta que, al mirar mejor en la oscuridad, recordó que no estaba en la torre.

_Afff Fue solo una pesadilla. Suspiro con alivio. Eso hasta que el escucho un ruido de pasos en medio a la oscuridad.

Alerta el cambia formas se levanto de su cama, listo para enfrentar su invasor. Curiosamente, la ventana estaba abierta, y Chico Bestia se aproximo a investigar, con mucha cautela, preparado para cualquier emboscada que le estaba reservado.

En vez de eso, el viento soplo con suavidad en su rostro, revelando un peculiar y suave olor de hierbas dulces y menta, su olor favorito.

_Raven? Pregunto esperanzado el cambia formas.

_Estoy aquí. Le respondió la empata, de repente delante de él.

_Raven! Chico Bestia intento correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero en el momento que lo hizo, sintió un dolor agudo en su estómago haciéndolo tropezar y casi caer al suelo si no fuese en seguida por los finos brazos de Raven, cuyo reflejo fue rápido lo bastante para alcanzarlo y sujetarlo a tiempo de la queda.

_Fantástico! Ahora te acabas de romper un ponto. Murmura Raven viéndolo sangrar.

_Estoy tan feliz que estas aquí. Le responde Chico Bestia sonriendo, ignorando el comentario preocupado de su novia, a medida que ella lo ayudaba a volver a su cama.

_Raven…  
_Tu ponto no está del todo roto. Comenta Raven volviendo a ignorarlo. Estoy segura de que puedo parar la sangre con mi magia. Y dicho eso su mano se poso sobre la herida en su estómago, liberando su aura azul para curarlo.

Chico Bestia por otro lado apenas se quedo quieto, sintiendo la suave vibración del aura de Raven sobre su piel a medida que lo curaba.

No duro más que segundos, y casi que de inmediato Chico Bestia sintió el dolor ceder por completo en el local de su herida, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio.

Entretanto en el segundo que el sintió la pequeña mano de la empata apartarse el alivio que sintió minutos atrás despareció por completo, haciendo con que en su lugar surgiera un fuerte dolor en su pecho, pero nada mortal o cosa parecida, pero más parecido a como si algo estuviera faltando dentro del, como si algo le hubiera sido arrancado de dentro del.

Él supo en seguida lo que era.

_Raven. ...

_Te traje comida. Raven le dijo, y se gira intentando alcanzar algo cuando de repente Chico Bestia agarra su pulso, atrayéndola para cerca de él.

_Chico Bestia! Pero que...

_¡¿Dónde estabas?! El la pregunta, con un leve tono de desespero en su voz.

_Pensé que estarías con hambre. Raven le responde, mostrándole en seguida un saco de entrega con comida. Era de su restaurante mexicano favorito, un taco vegetariano y nachos con queso de leche de soja.

Por un momento, viendo el saco con comida hizo a Chico Bestia recordar sobre su estómago vacío, y el mismo se vio babando con la idea de una cena decente. Eso hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

_Oye! ¡¿Me estas intentando distraer para hacerme olvidar del asunto?! Pregunta Chico Bestia levemente enojado. Aunque lo único que el logro en respuesta, fue la típica mirada apática de la empata.

_No. Realmente pensé que estarías con hambre. Le responde Raven, pero eso no fue suficiente para el metamorfo, que después de todo por lo que paso, no se conformaba más con la actitud helada de la empata.

_¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te esperé todo el día, desde que desperté! ¡¿Porque no viniste antes?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! El la pregunta de nuevo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando.

Eso por tanto no pareció chocar tanto a la empata, que apenas reacciono bajando la mirada, careando a su pulso, que seguía firmemente preso por Chico Bestia.

_Porque no viniste? Pregunto de nuevo el metamorfo, de esta vez, más bajo.

_No pude… Admite ella entonces, aun sin mirarlo.

_Porque? Pregunta Chico Bestia.

_Apenas…No pude… Raven responde, aun apática.

_ Mírame. Chico Bestia le pide, y suelta su mano, para en seguida permitirla que retire su caperuza, revelando por completo su rostro.

Fue cuando, oculto en su fría expresión Chico Bestia vio algo que probablemente nadie más seria capaz de ver, a menos que la conociera tan bien como él lo hacía. Sus ojos color ametista estaban hinchados y rojos. Sus pestañas estaban levemente humedecidas, y debajo de sus ojos, marcas ennegrecidas empezaban a manifestarse, probablemente por la falta de sueño.

"Dios mío..." Logro apenas pensar, mientras careaba la expresión triste y helada de la hechicera. Jamás la había visto tan deprimida.

_Por Dios…Raven… El titán verde no se contuvo, y con una mano acaricio la mejilla de su novia. Pareces tan cansada. ¿Qué ha pasado? El pregunta preocupada. Raven se dejó apoyar sobre la mano de Chico Bestia que estaba en su mejilla, y cerró los ojos, aprovechando la sensación del único toque por la cual no sentía repulsa.

_Fue apenas una mala semana, solo eso. Responde ella en seguida, y su mano sujeta la de él, aun sintiéndola contra su mejilla. Estoy feliz que estés bien. Ella le dice entonces, y Chico Bestia coge su otra mano con la que tenía libre, el también aprovechando la proximidad que estaba teniendo con su novia.

_La enfermera me conto que Terra se peleó contigo. Le cuenta entonces Chico Bestia, haciendo con que Raven se tensionara, abriendo súbitamente los ojos.

_Es por eso que no viniste? ¿Porque tú y Terra pelearon? Eso ahora, hizo con que Raven apartara la mano de Chico Bestia de su rostro, revirando su mirada más una vez.

_Raven por favor háblame. Le suplica Chico Bestia, y le vuelve a coger su mano.

_Lo siento. Dice súbitamente la empata. No debería de haber venido. Fue una mala idea, lo siento. Y así empezó a apartarse, intentando levantarse para irse, pero Chico Bestia la impidió.

_ ¡¿Que?! Raven! Chico Bestia protesta gritando y agarra su pulso de nuevo, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo cerca de él.

_No debería de haber venido. Repite ella, y Chico Bestia se enfurece.

_ ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Te he estado esperando todo el día! Preocupado para caramba contigo. Imaginando si estabas bien, si estabas herida o si los villanos lograron a secuestrarte o…. o si aún te importabas conmigo… Esa ultima parte salió de manera entristecida de su boca, y hizo con que Raven lo mirara de manera apenada.

De esta vez, fue la mano de la hechicera que reposo sobre la mejilla del chico.

_Apenas quise evitar que te hirieras aún más por mi culpa. Le confesa Raven. No estaban atrás de ti en aquella noche que nos atacaron. Estaban atrás de mí. Y ahora por causa de mí, te encontraste nuevamente en la aurilla de la muerte. ¡Por la segunda vez! ¡Estar conmigo casi te costó tu vida, dos veces! Lo siento Chico Bestia, pero no estoy lista para arriesgarme a una tercera vez.

_Garfield. Le dice entonces el cambia formas, para su mayor sorpresa. Mi nombre es Garfield. El repite, y su otra mano sujeta el brazo de la chica, como que en una tentativa de sostenerla para cerca de él.

_Por favor Raven. El la súplica entonces. Intenta entender. Yo quiero que te quedes. Si he luchado y arriesgado mi vida luchando, es porque quiero que te quedes. No me importo con los riesgos. Si los voy a tomar será decisión mía, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirme. Ahora por favor, quédate. El la súplica más una vez.

Raven revira sus ojos y muerda sus labios, obviamente nerviosa, lo que hizo con que las lámparas del hospital empezaran a piscar.

_ Quédate! El la vuelve a pedir, y las lámparas pararon de piscar.

_Vale. Ella murmura. Me quedo. Y dicho eso una pequeña sonrisa surge en sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír de vuelta. Alegre con su declaración, Chico Bestia atrae el rostro de Raven y besa su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojarse de leve.

_Ahora… Has mencionado algo sobre comida? Pregunta el, recordándose nuevamente de su estómago vacío. Raven revira sus ojos, aun sonriendo y recoge de nuevo el saco de entrega con el taco vegetariano en él.

_Deberías de habértelo comido antes, ahora ya debe de haberse resfriado. Le advierte Raven, lo que no pareció impórtale un rábano al metamorfo, a medida que el sacaba la comida y se apretaba a comer.

_No importa. Dice el dando su primera mordida. Con el hambre que estoy, creo que no sería capaz de diferenciar comida de plástico de la de verdad. Y además…el recomienza, y se traga una segunda mordida… ¡Esto sigue siendo delicioso! El declara y vuelve a dar más una mordida.

_Comparado a la comida que te ofrecen en el hospital, no dudo que pienses así. Dice Raven y Chico Bestia vuelve a sonreírle, anhelando a pesar de todo, los comentarios sarcásticos de su novia.

_Eres realmente la mejor ¡¿sabías?! Él dice, y Raven vuelve a revirar sus ojos, ocultando una risada.

En eso ella coge lugar a su lado de la cama y apoya su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras dejaba que su novio pasara un brazo por sus hombros, cerrando en seguida sus ojos de tan cansada que estaba.

_Apenas come… Ella murmura, y se deja llevar por el sueño que tanto anhelaba a días.

Chico Bestia sonrió, y se quedó abrazando con gusto a la hechicera, observándola adormecer, mientras que con su mano libre terminaba de comer.

_Sea lo que sea que me estas ocultando, lo descubriré, y sea lo que sea el problema en que te has metido, lo resolveremos juntos. El la murmura entonces medida que se tumbaba, aun abrazando a Raven. Ya verás. No te voy a volver a dejar sola de nuevo. El murmura una última vez, y a su turno se rindió al sueño, ahora tranquilo, feliz, y con su estómago lleno.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Chico Bestia no volvió a dormir con tanta profundidad en esas últimas dos semanas después del ataque, como lo había hecho en aquella noche. O por lo menos fue lo que deduzco, pues cuando despertó estaba en forma de gato, forma que por la cual se transformaba inconscientemente cuando estaba muy cómodo en su sueño. Entretanto había algo de diferente de esta vez. Él no estaba en el suelo de su habitación, ni en su cama. Al abrir los ojos inmediatamente reconoció las pálidas paredes del hospital, pero también lograba sentir como algo macío y cálido rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo peludo. Al principio no sabía lo que era, hasta de sintió el familiar olor de hierbas dulces y menta que tanto le gustaba. Fue cuando su visión se foco por completo, viendo donde estaba durmiendo de verdad. Él estaba en los brazos de Raven.

La empata seguía durmiendo, profundamente en su cama hospitalar, mientras sujetaba con ternura al gatito verde contra ella.

Una parte de Chico Bestia tenía como instinto volver a su forma humana, apartar aquellos mechones rebeldes de pelo que le estaban cubriendo el rostro de Raven, y entonces abrazarla el mismo con sus propios brazos. Pero, por otro lado, él se sentía tan confortable junto a ella. Aquel olor emanando de su piel y de su pelo intoxicaban todos sus sentidos, y con su cabecita reposando contra su pecho él lograba oír las relajantes batidas de su corazón.

"Ahora sé cómo bebes recién nascidos se sienten cuando son abrazados por sus madres" Pensaba el metamorfo, y su cuerpecito volvió a acomodarse, cerrando sus ojos con un suspiro para volver a relajar y dormir.

_Hahn… Tosió alguien de repente.

Fue cuando Chico Bestia descubrió que no estaban solos, pero con una gigante y metálica presencia sentada en frente a ellos, riéndose silenciosamente de la escena presentada delante de ellos.

_Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuanto tiempo ustedes dos tardarían en encontraros nuevamente. Por un momento tuve miedo que Raven te hubiera renunciado para Terra. Aunque debí de deducir que el beso que dieron en la cocina no podía haber sido apenas un caso de una sola noche. Ustedes realmente deben de haber sido hechos uno para el otro. Le dice Cyborg, sonriendo traviesamente.

Chico Bestia apenas lo careo, dejando claro con su expresión de gatito lo cuanto se estaba enojando con sus bromas.

_Ok Ok… Ya pare con las bromas. Aunque hable en serio sobre ustedes haber sido hechos uno para el otro. Le dice Cyborg recuperando de leve la seriedad. ¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a moverla? Pregunta el más viejo de los titanes. Hay un sillón muy cómodo para visitantes en el otro lado de la habitación y estoy casi que seguro que apreciarías el espacio.

Chico Bestia estaba a punto de volver a su forma humana para decirle que no, pues a pesar del espacio apretado, él no quería tener a Raven alejada de él.

Ya era muy difícil mantenerla por cerca como lo estaba haciendo, y conociendo a Raven, él no sabía por cuanto tiempo lograría mantener esa oportunidad que tenia de estar con ella, antes que algo ocurriera que la hiciese querer desaparecer nuevamente. Por eso él quería aprovechar al máximo, mientras duraba.

Pero antes que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Cyborg ya la había cogido en brazos y cargado hasta el sillón de visitantes, donde dejo la hechicera dormir pacíficamente.

Chico Bestia se convierte de nuevo en humano y se encoge debajo de las cubiertas de su cama de hospital, incomodo por el repentino frio que empezó a sentir. Parecía pervertido de su parte cuando se pensaba así, pero no había como negarlo. Estaban en inicio de octubre, en medio al otoño. Estaba lloviendo mucho, hacia frio, y le gustaba la sensación de estar apelotado en forma de gatito en el regazo de Raven. Más un motivo por la cual el probablemente se sintió tan cómodo por la noche, a punto de transformarse en gatito. No había como negar también que el hospital no tenía un calentador muy bueno.

_No hacía falta que la movieras. Estábamos bien aquí. Le dice Chico Bestia a su mejor amigo. Cyborg en respuesta apenas dio de hombros.

_Está bien. Raven sigue durmiendo, lo que en este momento es lo que más necesita. Y también, quería aprovechar para charlar contigo. Ya que ayer estabas muy afectado por los medicamentos para eso. Le explica Cyborg, y se sienta en la silla al lado de su cama hospitalar.

Fue cuando Chico Bestia recordó sobre su preocupación inicial.

_Tengo que decir algo también, y es importante. Chico Bestia iba inicialmente a esperar para contarle a su líder, pero dadas las circunstancias, era mejor que alguien más supiera sobre eso lo antes posible. Cualquier uno que no sea Raven claro está.

_Es sobre Terra. Le dice Cyborg, y BB nota un cierto enojo en como uno de sus mejores amigas había sido mencionada.

_Sobre Terra? Pregunta el titán verde curioso. La noche pasada también había sido abordado a la movedora de tierra, tanto por la enfermera como por Raven y, aun así, ninguna de las dos pareció responderle sobre en el cual problema ellas se habían envuelto.

_ Si… ella…hm… Cyborg se interrumpe, levemente constreñido. Después de todo lo que BB había pasado, lo último que él quería era echarlo aún más motivos para enojarse o preocuparse.

_Es sobre la pelea que hubo entre Terra y Raven? Pregunta BB.

_Tu sabes sobre eso? Pregunta Cyborg sorprendido.

_La enfermera que estaba conmigo ayer chismeo sobre eso, pero no me dio ningún detalle de lo ocurrido, tanto porque ella misma estaba confusa a respecto y no sabía de lo que se trataba. Pregunte a Raven a respecto, pero ella evito el asunto y no me dio respuesta. Le responde Chico Bestia. ¡¿Por lo tanto, que diablo pasó entre las dos?! Raven hizo algo de malo que yo no sepa a respecto?

_ Raven?! Exclama Cyborg chocado, y Chico Bestia lo recrimina con un "shuuu", como que recordándolo de no gritar para no despertar a la hechicera.

_Verdad… perdón… Se disculpa Cyborg, pero en seguida vuelve al asunto. ¡¿Pero Raven?! Pregunta el de nuevo. Raven no hizo nada aparte de drenar todos sus poderes para salvarte tu trasero verde! Incluso después de que te llevaron a cirugía. Si no fuese por ella seguirías probablemente en coma por tiempo indeterminable, si es que seguirías vivo. Para decir la verdad, es un milagro que te tengas recuperado tan rápido. Cyborg le cuenta, y Chico Bestia gira su mirada en dirección al titán gótico, aun durmiendo en la poltrona.

¡¿Todo aquel mal estar que ella estaba sintiendo fue por causa del esfuerzo que ella hizo para salvarlo?! "¡Dios! ¡Y pensar que existen personas ahí afuera que aun piensan y desean mal a ella"

Pensaba el metamorfo con enojo.

_La chica se quedó incapaz de usar sus poderes por casi una semana después de eso. Continua Cyborg. Y aun así insistió en quedarse para cuidar de ti. Llego a un punto que estaba tan enferma que Nightwing tuvo que sedarla para obligarla volver a la torre a descansar. Le cuenta Cyborg, y fue cuando Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de algo…

_Espera! Exclama Chico Bestia, y ahora quien lo recrimino por el ruido fue Cyborg, recordando más una vez de la titán adormecida.

_La enfermera me dijo que Raven perdió control de sus poderes y destruyo una entera ala hospitalar. Le dice Chico Bestia ignorando la recriminación de Cyborg, mientras que este lo careo con enojo.

_Esa enfermera que te conto todo eso debió de ser una gran retardada mental si fue lo que realmente dedujo del incidente. Le dice Cyborg.

_Pero Cyborg…

_Tío! Raven no estaba en estado ni de curarse a sí misma y a su pierna rota, o de quedarse propiamente de pie, mucho menos de causar tal destrucción. Le repite Cyborg, y Chico Bestia lo carea de nuevo, ahora completamente confuso.

_Pero entonces…

_Lo que causo la destrucción en aquella ala hospitalar no fue los poderes de Raven. Fue un terremoto… Le dice Cyborg, y los ojos de Chico Bestia se arregazan con miedo.

_Terra causo aquel lio con sus poderes?! Pregunta Chico Bestia, sorprendentemente deduciendo con más rapidez de lo que esperado la indirecta de su mejor amigo.

Cyborg en respuesta apenas agrego con su cabeza, apretante su mandíbula con fuerza para sostener el grito de rabia que estaba queriendo tanto soltar.

Chico Bestia no era un genio cuando se trataba de indirectas o expresiones faciales, pero si había algo que el siempre sería capaz de interpretar, sería el origen del mal humor de su mejor amigo.

Por eso, no fue mucho el tiempo que el tardo en entender la nueva y horrible indirecta que la cara llena de enojo del titán metálico le estaba dando.

_Terra ataco a Raven?! Pregunta el con horror. Cyborg estaba a punto de responderle cuando un gruñido se escuchó de la otra punta de la habitación.

_Que frio… Murmuro de repente una Raven muy grogui y confusa, despertándose de su profundo sueño. Chico Bestia cambia una última mirada con Cyborg, ansioso por descubrir más. Pero Cyborg le niega con la cabeza, consciente de la presencia de la chica que trataba como hermana.

_Después hablamos más. Le asegura Cyborg, y ambos pasan a dar su atención a la titán gótica.

_Que horas son? Pregunta Raven aun grogui, y frotándose sus pequeñas manos contra sus ojos cansados.

_Hora de darme un abrazo de buenos días! Le responde Chico Bestia juguetón y extiende sus brazos hacia ella, como un niño pidiendo a su madre que le levante en brazos.

Raven mira de reojo a Cyborg, riéndose silenciosamente al lado de Chico Bestia.

_Ve adelante. No me molesto. Él le asegura entonces a su hermana adoptiva, con una sonrisa sincera, y Raven le devuelve una media sonrisa de agradecimiento.

En seguida ella se levanta y lentamente camina en dirección a Chico Bestia, aun aguardándola con sus brazos extendidos, y se tumba a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y dejando a su tan ávido novio abrazarla con ternura.

_Esa es mi chica. Murmura Chico Bestia, y le da un beso en la lateral de su testa.

_Cállate. Murmura Raven apenas, aunque estaba demasiado cansada para pelearse, y apenas lo dejo abrazarla, mientras seguía dando varios besitos por su cabeza.

_Podrías usar más algunas horas de sueño Rae. Observa Cyborg preocupado. No me pareces muy bien.

_Estaré bien. Le asegura Raven de vuelta, y siente como Chico Bestia apretaba su regazo alrededor d ella. Aunque al mirar a Cyborg por la primera vez, ella no pudo dejar de demonstrar la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en saber que él los estaba viendo juntos.

Cyborg sintiendo la preocupación de la empata se aproximó posando una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro.

_Está bien Rae. El la dice apenas, y ella agrega de vuelva para él, dejando claro que entendía su indirecta, sea cual sea, pues a su lado Chico Bestia seguía confuso en relación a todo.

_Bueno! ¡Antes que me valla para dejaros a solos palomitas!... Exclama Cyborg alegremente. ¡Quiero ser el primero a dar la buena noticia! Él dice, y ambos los héroes delante de él lo miran curioso. El medico de anuncio que cree ser posible firmar el contrato de liberación de Chico Bestia hasta hoy por de noche.

_ ¡¿En serio?! Pregunta Chico Bestia animado.

_Si! El medico admitió que se quedó algo que, sorprendido con tu rápida recuperación, y que después de un último check-up no habrá más motivo para mantenerte aquí.

_Genial! Exclama el titán verde con alegría. ¡No aguantaba más la comida de aquí!

_ Pero el aun necesitara ser monitoreado en la enfermaría de la torre por los próximos días, ¿no? Interviene Raven con preocupación. Quiero decir… tus puntos no están del todo cerrados, aun no tendrás condiciones de ir en misiones o esforzarte mucho. Necesitaras descansar por más algunos días hasta que tus heridas estén del todo cicatrizadas. Esclarece Raven, al ver la súbita cara de decepción de su novio. Aunque por dentro él estaba feliz en ver lo cuanto Raven se preocupaba por él.

_Infelizmente ella tiene razón duendecillo. Le dice Cyborg de manera juguetona. Aun necesitaras de mucho descanso antes de volver a poder entrenar…y…de muuuuucha atención…. Si es que me entiendes. El titán metálico esclarece, y levanta y baja sus cejos de manera juguetona para su amigo verde.

Mirando de reojo a Raven, BB entendió su indirecta, y su sonrisa creció más que la sonrisa del gato en el país de las maravillas.

_Creo que puedo lidiar con eso. Él dice apretando su regazo alrededor de su novia. ¿A que si Raven? El pregunta, y entendiendo en seguida la indirecta de los chicos Raven se sonroja sus mejillas más que un tomate, y se aparta un poco, apenas lo suficiente para cubrir su rostro con la caperuza.

_Si tú lo dices. Responde ella apenas, y los dos chicos siguen riéndose.

_ Ah vamos Raven! Exclama Chico Bestia volviendo a atraerla para su regazo. ¿Es la idea de mi compañía tan horrible para ti? Pregunta Chico Bestia con un tono bromista, aunque se podía sentir la leve inseguridad por tras de su pregunta. Con sus manos, BB volvió a bajar la caperuza de Raven, exponiendo su rostro para entonces acariciar su mejilla.

Raven vuelve a sonrojarse con fuerza, aunque no logra evitar una media sonrisa formándose por sus labios.

_Tal vez no sea tan insoportable. Admite ella, y sonriendo de nuevo Chico Bestia atrae su rostro para cerca de él hasta que…

_Ahhhh tío! ¡No delante de mí! Exclama Cyborg asqueado, cuando ambos los titanes empezaron a besarse delante de él, de forma apasionada.

Aun besando a Raven, BB recoge su almohada con su brazo libre y le arroja a la cara del robot, que retrocede, rojo de vergüenza.

_Vale…Vale… ¡Me voy! Exclama Cyborg dándose la vuelta, y Chico Bestia vuelve a centrarse en Raven, reposando ahora su otra mano en espalda de esa para en seguida tumbarla debajo de él. Lo que Raven, a pesar de todo, no pareció hacer mención de impedirlo, mientras que sus dedos paseaban por la mandíbula del metamorfo hasta su cabellera verde.

Cyborg da una última mirada en los dos, una leve sonrisa de orgullo manifestándose en el a medida que los veía juntos. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando la cosa más desafortunada ocurrió…

_QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASSANDO AQUI! Se escucha súbitamente un grito histérico, y Chico Bestia y Raven inmediatamente interrumpen el beso, careando ambos asustados a la nueva presencia en frente a ellos.

_ Terra… Dice Chico Bestia, aun respirando con dificultad, y Raven se levanta de debajo de él, sentándose ahora a la borda de la cama.

_Acaso no he sido clara contigo la última vez?! Grita la titán rubia, claramente refiriéndose a Raven. ¡No era para que vinieras más aquí! Ella le vuelve a gritar. Avergonzada y muy enojada, Raven empezó a apartarse, con intención de marcharse, cuando Chico Bestia le vuelve a coger de la mano, impidiéndola de levantarse.

_ De que estás hablando Terra? Le pregunta Chico Bestia, intentando mantenerse calmo, a pesar de su enojo. Yo la pedí para que viniera.

_Pero no podía! Protesta Terra, pareciendo una niña haciendo rabieta.

_Porque no? Pregunta Cyborg, incapaz de evitar meterse en la discusión. Ella es su novia. Él dice, haciendo con que incluso Raven se sobresaltara con esa afirmación.

Raven se había quedado apenas una noche con Chico Bestia antes del incidente que lo llevo al hospital, y después de eso él se quedó en coma por todo el tiempo que se siguió hasta este momento exacto. Por lo que ella nunca se planteó en declarar el estado de su relación con Chico Bestia para los demás titanes.

Entretanto…ahora que lo mencionaron…

_ Ella no es su novia! Exclama Terra en protesto despertándola de su devaneo.

_Claro que lo es. Declara de esta vez Chico Bestia, y su brazo pasa súbitamente por la cintura de Raven, atrayéndola para un poco más cerca de él.

_No lo entiendo Terra. ¿Qué es lo que hay de malo? Pregunta BB confuso. Creí que por ser mi amiga te quedarías feliz por mí. Le dice de nuevo Chico Bestia.

_ Lo estaría si lo fuese con cualquier una que no esa cosa ahí. Se queja Terra apuntando a Raven del dedo.

_ Oye! ¡No hables con ella de esa manera! Protesta Cyborg con enfado, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de concluir su queja, pues por su lado, fue Raven, que harta de los insultos de la rubia, se volvió a levantar, apartándose de BB.

_Raven espera! ¡No te vayas! Suplica Chico Bestia, pero ella lo ignora.

_No me voy a quedar para incentivar un conflicto desnecesario. Ella le responde apenas, poniéndose la caperuza y dándole la espalda a todos. Esto es un hospital después de todo, no un ring de lucha libre. Y aunque lo fuera… ella se interrumpe y camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación… yo no soy saco de arena de nadie.

Dicho eso, Raven cría un portal y pasa hacia él, desapareciendo del local sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

Chico Bestia apenas miro con tristeza, en dirección a donde estaba el portal adonde Raven traspaso a segundos atrás, para entonces girar con mucho enfado su mirada hacia Terra.

_Que bien de tu parte Terra! ¡Muy bueno! Le grita Cyborg con sarcasmo y rabia, y se aparta de ella, posteándose en seguida al lado de su muy enojado amigo verde.

_ ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Ella que no tenia de haber venido en primero de discusión! La deje bien claro la necesidad de Chico Bestia de descansar y librarse su mente de conflictos y…

_Sal de aquí Terra. Dice de repente Chico Bestia. Ambos los titanes miran chocados al cambia formas.

_Que? Pero BB…

_Te quiero fuera de aquí Terra. Le repite Chico Bestia. ¡Ahora! De esta vez fue Cyborg quien arqueo sus cejas, completamente confuso. El ya esperaba que BB se enojara con el rechazo de la chica que amaba, pero no que reaccionara como lo estaba haciendo ahora, expulsando a Terra. Ella a pesar de todo seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

_Chico Bestia escucha. Intento acamarle Terra. Entiendo tu confusión, pero tienes que creerme, ella es peligrosa. Te mantiene probablemente sobre algún tipo de hechizo y no puedo ayudarte si no colaboras. Terra le dijo, y se aproximó cogiendo las manos de BB.

Cyborg reviro sus ojos, careando a la rubia, incrédulo, incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos, tanto el humano como el robótico, estaban oyendo. ¡¿Estaba esa metida sugiriendo lo que él creía que estaba sugiriendo?!

_Tienes que creerme Chico Bestia! No estas realmente enamorado de ella. Puede que pienses así, ¡pero es un truco! No sé aun que es lo que ella planea con eso, pero prometo que cuando lo descubra…

_Haaa Para! Exclama Cyborg indignado. ¡¿Estas siquiera escuchando lo que estás diciendo?! Raven?! ¿Un hechizo de amor?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, careando uno al otro con perplejidad cuando…

_Hahahahahahaha. De repente, el titán metálico se tuerce sobre su propio estómago y empieza a reírse a puras carcajadas, incapaz de contener la gracia que estaba sintiendo de toda esa situación.

_Eso no tiene gracia Cyborg! Le recrimina Terra con enojo, pero eso apenas hizo con que el mastodonte se riera aún más.

_ Raven?! ¡¿Un hechizo de amor?! El repite, y vuelve a reírse. ¡¿Y de todos que ella podría elegir para hechizar, ella eligió hechizar a Chico Bestia?! ¡¿Es eso que insinúas?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Sin ofensa BB. Le dije Cyborg, viendo la cara de enojo de su amigo, levemente indignado por oír que no era bueno lo suficiente para conquistar a una mujer como Raven.

_Pero si conquistar a alguien con un hechizo de amor hiciese parte de algún plano maligno de Raven, no sería más lógico que ella eligiese a alguien con más poder o información para eso. Yo que sé…alguien como Nightwing o… el presidente de los Estados Unidos…Hahahahahahaha.

De esta vez el no logro contener las lágrimas que empezaron a respingar de tanto que se estaba riéndose.

_Pero ella lo hizo! Nightwing también ha caído en su hechizo! Exclama Terra.

_ ¡¿QUE?!

De esta vez ambos los héroes la miraron con estupefacción.

_Es verdad! Vuelve a gritar la rubia, viendo la cara de descreencia de sus colegas.

_Nightwing está enamorado de Raven? Pregunto Chico Bestia, levemente intimidado por esa revelación.

_Por el amor de Dios BB! Nightwing y Raven? ¡¿En serio?! Pregunta Cyborg aún más divertido. ¡Ah Claro! ¡Y ayer por la noche fui abducido por unicornios y llevado a un planeta lleno de arco iris y montañas de helado! El exclama, intentando al máximo contener la risa, por causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo en su estómago. _**(Lo que es sorprendente, porque se supone que no tiene estomago- kkkkk)**_

_ Pero y si Nightwing intenta algo? Pregunta inocentemente su pobre y intimidado amigo verde.

_Ah vamos BB! Le vuelve a exclamar su mejor amigo. Aunque fuese verdad, ambos hemos visto como ella es feliz cuando está contigo, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, y de una manera incluso que nunca la he visto con más nadie, mucho menos con Nightwing. ¡Ella te adora! Dudo mucho que ella decida cambiarte por él, o por cualquier otro chico.

_Eso se llama actuar! Le dice Terra revirando los ojos.

_Y lo que estás haciendo se llama cansar mi paciencia! ¡Le dice Cyborg! Dejando la gracia de lado para expresar su rabia con plenitud.

Cyborg amaba a Raven como una hermana menor, y por la primera vez en la vida la veía tener una verdadera oportunidad de expresar sus emociones, de ser feliz, y lo más importante de sentirse amada. Y lo que estaba haciendo Terra, poniéndole dudas en la cabeza de BB y intentando separarlos, por celos, era muy cruel.

Lo peor era que él no sabía lo por que enfadarse más. ¿Por el fato de Terra estar practicando tal crueldad? ¿O el fato de Chico Bestia estar realmente poniendo cualquier credibilidad en esas mentiras?

_Cyborg! Le recrimina Terra.

_Ya basta! ¡Ustedes dos! Exclama Chico Bestia, callando a los dos exaltados titanes.

_ Chico Bestia…

_Vete Terra! Le dice Chico Bestia, en seguida rechazando las manos de la rubia.

_Pero…

_Apenas vete, ¿vale? No te quiero más aquí. Le dice Chico Bestia por última vez, y cruza sus brazos, sentándose de espaldas para ella sobre la cama de hospital.

Terra quiso protestar, pero fue impedida por la mirada amenazadora de Cyborg, que apenas se posta delante de su amigo verde, apuntando de un dedo hacia la puerta.

Terra carea a Chico Bestia por detrás de Cyborg con suplica, pero al ver que él no iba a mirarla, ella al fin suspira y se marcha, dejando hacia atrás un muy triste Chico Bestia y a un muy indignado Cyborg, que al verla salir no hesito en cerrar la puerta con fuerza, dejando claro su intención de no ser más molestado por nadie.

_Chico Bestia por otro lado no parecía bien. Su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza, y sus ojos estaban rojos y hinchados, mostrando claramente lo cuanto estaba sosteniendo las ganas de llorar.

En una única mañana, el destino había logrado hacerlo perder a su mejor amiga, y probablemente a la chica que amaba. Como si su vida no estuviera difícil lo suficiente.

_Hey BB… ¿Estás bien? Le pregunta Cyborg, viendo la expresión triste de su mejor amigo.

_Me estaba intentando contar sobre la pelea entre Terra y Raven. Le dice súbitamente el metamorfo, adoptando un tono completamente apático.

_Bueno…sí…

_Me puedes mostrar la película? La pregunta de nuevo, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Cyborg. Quiero decir… tu normalmente siempre filmas todo, ¿no lo es? Supongo que eso no sea excepción. Si es que realmente as visto con tus propios ojos la pelea.

Cyborg arquea las cejas, y dudosamente empezó a buscar en el banco de memorias, en la telita de ordenador que se quedaba en su brazo. Era sorprendente entretanto que Chico Bestia supiese a respecto de eso.

"_Quien diría! Salir con alguien tan inteligente como Raven le está trayendo sus beneficios a BB" _

Pensó, cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

_Estas seguro de que quieres ver eso? Le pregunta Cyborg. De nuevo, él amaba a Raven como una hermana, y nunca dudaría en defenderla, entretanto no quería decir que el desease que Chico Bestia pasara a odiar a la chica que veía como mejor amiga, tanto porque el sabia lo cuanto eso lo heriría.

_Por favor Cyborg. Necesito saber lo que ha pasado si quiero poder ayudar a Raven. ¡Yo la conozco! Sé que ella jamás haría nada que pusiera a las personas del hospital en peligro. Pero Terra…

BB se interrumpió por un momento, sintiendo las dudas acumulándose hasta sus entrañas.

_Creí que se quedaría feliz por mí, por el simples fato de que yo estaba feliz. Creí que ella me apoyaría. Ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Entonces por favor… Necesito ver ese video. Le repite Chico Bestia, y Cyborg agrega con la cabeza.

_Como desees… Y dicho eso, el video dio inicio…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Raven se sorprendió con el auto-control que demostró en el hospital. Ella siempre fue conocida por ser la más racional y la más disciplinada cuando se trataba de pelear por causas menores, pero después de todo lo que pasó estas últimas semanas, ella propia no podía dejar de admitir el bajo control que estaba teniendo con sus emociones. Principalmente cuando se trataba de Chico Bestia.

Entretanto, como lo era esperado, ese auto-control no duró en nada, terminando justo cuando llegó a la sala de la torre, y cayendo de rodillas, empezando a llorar en aquel mismo segundo.

Ese era el principal motivo por la cual huyo del hospital, mismo con Chico Bestia implorándola para que no fuera. Ella ya había sido culpada de destruir un ala entera del hospital la última vez que fue confrontada por Terra. La última vez no había sido su culpa. Ella lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían, pero el resto…

Las personas tenían el habito de temer a Raven, incluso los que alegaban ser sus mayores fans. Y para ser honesta, ella no podía culparlas. Hacia parte de la naturaleza del ser humano temer lo que no lograba entender o controlar, y eso eran dos cosas que ni siquiera la propia Raven podía hacer consigo misma. ¿Entonces, si ni siquiera ella misma lograba confiar en sí misma y en sus poderes, porque los demás lo deberían? ¿Y considerando eso, después del lío que había sido causado en el hospital, quien era más obvio que se le fuera apuntado la culpa? ¿A la rubia bonita con cara de animadora? ¿O a la gótica rara con magia negra?

De nuevo, Raven no podía culparlos, pues ella misma habría hecho la misma deducción si estuviesen en su lugar, y sabía muy bien de eso. De la misma manera que no podría culpar a Chico Bestia si el decidiese abandonarla y cambiarla por Terra.

Más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos violetas y Raven pudo escuchar como la televisión explotaba por causa de la reacción de sus poderes.

El recuerdo de las palabras que le había sido dichas en el día de la pelea por Terra, latía en su mente como un eco.

…

_Raven: ¡Eso no es justo Terra! ¡Tengo derecho de amarlo, tanto como tú! ¿Y qué pasa si el comparte los mismos sentimientos por mí? ¿Qué es lo que tú tienes que yo no tenga? _

_Terra: ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡TODO! _

_Raven se quedó callada, incapaz de protestas o reaccionar de cualquier manera a medida que la rubia le hablaba, todas las verdades que no quería jamás haber oído. _

_Terra: ¡Tú no eres cariñosa, o alegre, o sonriente ni simpática! ¡Nunca sonríes, y nunca te has reído una única vez de los chistes de Chico Bestia! ¡No tienes noción de diversión! ¡No sales nunca de la torre si nadie te obliga a eso! ¡Dices que es por causa de tus poderes, pero ni siquiera sobre eso tienes control! ¡Vives destruyendo todo en la torre toda vez que se te escapa una minúscula emoción! ¡Las personas en la calle tienen miedo de ti! ¡Ni siquiera cuando vienen a saludarnos, nadie te pide foto o autógrafos! ¡Todos tienen miedo de ti! ¡Yo tengo miedo de ti! ¡Los titanes tienen miedo de ti! _

_Raven bajo la cabeza avergonzada, y se mordió el labio, intentando al máximo sujetar las lágrimas que amenazaban derramarse. Sus ojos a esa altura ya estaban húmedos y rojos por el esfuerzo. _

_Terra: ¡Sin contar tu apariencia! Exclamo la rubia para la sorpresa de Raven._

_Raven: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pregunto la inocente hechicera con un susurro casi inaudible._

_Terra: ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡No sé cómo Chico Bestia sería capaz de enamorarse de ti! ¡No sé cómo cualquier chico en el mundo sería capaz de enamorarse de ti! ¡Quiero decir…mírate! ¡No eres ni siquiera bonita!_

…

Esa última frase había sido lo peor.

Era horriblemente cruel lo que Terra había dicho aquel día, pero infelizmente, seguía siendo verdad.

Raven no era bonita, mucho menos alguien atrayente lo suficiente para atraer a cualquier chico, igual a lo que hacía Terra, Starfire o cualquier otro titán mujer.

¿Entonces cómo fue que Chico Bestia se enamoró de ella? ¡¿Cómo haría ella para competir con Terra?! La respuesta era simple, era imposible. Terra tenía todo, y podía dar y expresar todo. Raven no tenía nada a ofrecer.

Fue cuando Raven escucho la puerta de la entrada principal abrirse.

_ ¡¿Pero qué diablo?! Raven reconoció la voz, pero estaba muy avergonzada para siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

_ ¡Os dejo solos por una semana para cuidar al tonto de mi novio, y ustedes ya lograron destruir mitad de la torre! ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo hacíais para lidiar con las cosas antes sin mí?! Exclama Jinx entrando en la sala. Fue cuando ella se percató de la empata, llorando en el suelo.

_Cielos! Raven querida! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! Exclama la hechicera pelirosa, arrodillándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

_Yo…yo… lo siento… no debería… Pero nada de lo que Raven intentaba decir tenia coherencia, por lo que Jinx reviro sus ojos con pena y enrollo su brazo en el de la empata, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. O como era más el caso, obligándola a levantarse pues la empata no parecía dispuesta a ejercer ningún esfuerzo físico para hacerlo sola, por lo que, a pesar de no ser físicamente muy fuerte, Jinx tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo duro, y sostener todo su peso.

"_Gracias a Dios que ella es no es pesada." _

_Vamos querida. Déjame ayudarte a llegar a tu habitación y después voy a hacernos a ambos mi famoso té de hierbas con manzana y canela. Le dice Jinx con una sonrisa amable arrastrándola para afuera de la sala de estar.

…20 minutos después…

_Sabes… He visto lo que ha pasado entre tú y Terra aquel día. Le dice Jinx casualmente al terminar su té. Raven entretanto no le respondió. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de Raven, Raven fluctuando a milímetros del colchón con sus piernas cruzadas. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, la empata no dijo una palabra. Su cabeza permanecía baja y su té intocado.

_ Lo que ella hizo fue imperdonable, y lo que dijo… Ella se interrumpió al ver la minúscula lagrima que se le escapó a su amiga gótica.

_Nada de lo que ella dijo es verdad. ¿Tú sabes eso, no sabes? Pregunta Jinx amablemente. Raven suspira, y se levanta, reposando su tasa fría de té en la mesa y mirando tristemente hacia la ventana. Preocupada, Jinx se levanta, siguiéndola para posar una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

_Te gustaría hablar sobre eso? Pregunta ella, pero Raven niega con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos contra sus pechos.

_Lo siento Jinx. Pero ahora todo lo que quiero es ser dejada sola. Murmura Raven, y Jinx suspira alejándose de la empata.

_No me iré a lugar alguno. Si me necesitas estaré en la sala de estar. Apenas llámame cualquier cosa. Le dice la pelirosa, y sale de la habitación de la gótica.

…

Algunas horas después….

Mientras tanto, llegando del hospital había un muy ansioso titán verde y su mejor amigo mecánico ayudándolo a sentar en la camilla de la enfermaría.

_Bueno…Sé que no es el ideal, pero por las próximas 2 semanas te voy a pedir para permanecer en reposo aquí, donde pueda monitorearte. Sé que no es divertido, pero antes que tus suturas estén bien cerradas prefiero no tomar ningún riesgo. Le explica Cyborg.

_Lo entiendo, pero… Chico Bestia intenta argumentar, pero es interrumpido.

_Sé lo cuanto puede parecer aburrido BB, pero es por tu bien. Si quieres puedo hacer unas reformas para mejorar la situación.

_Cyborg…

_Podemos instalar una televisión aquí y traer tu videojuego favorito….

_Cyborg…

_Y también podemos traer unas películas y…

_CYBORG! Exclama Chico Bestia, logrando al fin llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

_Lo siento, habla…

_Necesito que llames a Raven. Él le dice ansioso.

_Oh... Claro! Después de lo ocurrido es más que obvio que quieras hablar con ella. Le dice Cyborg en un tono comprensivo.

Fue cuando otra presencia entro en la enfermaría.

_Y lo deberías. Dice Jinx entrando rápidamente en el cómodo.

_Hey! ¡Hola Jinx! Le saluda BB de forma alegre. Como van las…

_ ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que le has hecho a Raven?! Ella lo interrumpe enojada. Ambos los titanes miraron a la hechicera con asombro, sus ojos abiertos con el choque.

_ ¡¿Espera…que?! Pregunta Cyborg.

_Me has oído bien grandullón! Le dice Jinx empujándolo de lado para quedarse frente a frente con el metamorfo. ¡Llego para visitar después de casi dos semanas para saber cómo estaban todos y lo primero que me encuentro es a una de mis mejores amigas llorando al suelo de la sala de estar y destruyendo todo lo que había a su alrededor! Ella cuenta, asombrando aún más al pobre cambia formas.

_Hay Dios…

_Hay Dios es lo que yo digo! Exclama Jinx enfadada. ¡Ella se niega a comer o a beber nada! ¡Y se niega a hablarle a nadie! ¡Ella no me dijo nada! ¡Pero no pienses que por eso no sé qué tienes algo a ver con eso! ¡Ella claramente tiene sentimientos por ti! ¡Y todos sabemos que tú también lo tienes por ella! ¡Por eso haznos a todos el maldito favor de ir a hablarle! ¡Porque sea lo que sea que le has hecho, la ha herido profundamente! ¡Y no voy a ser la que se quede plantada mirando de lejos viéndolo todo desmoronar por eso!

El corazón de Chico Bestia aceleró como un motor a gas al oír eso, y rápidamente el empezó a debatirse contra cama de la enfermaría, débilmente intentando levantarse.

_WOW! WOW! WOW! Exclama Cyborg sujetándolo por los hombros. ¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?! Pregunta el grandullón asustado.

_Necesito hablar con Raven. Dice el ansioso, pero Cyborg lo vuelve a empujar contra la camilla hospitalar.

_Tú no tienes condición de ir a lugar alguno! Exclama Cyborg. Tus suturas aún se pueden romper y…

_Que se vayan al infierno las malditas suturas! Exclama Chico Bestia. ¡Yo voy a hablar con mi novia, y no dejare que me pares!

_Es casi media noche tío! Insiste Cyborg. Espera por lo menos hasta por la mañana y ve a descansar.

_Me importa un rábano la hora!

Exclama el metamorfo enojado y con una fuerza que nadie esperaba que el tuviera, empujo a Cyborg de lado y se levantó de la cama, caminando rápidamente afuera del cómodo y en dirección a los pasillos donde quedaban los dormitorios.

…

Algunos minutos después…

Raven estaba al fin logrando calmarse con sus intensivos ejercicios de meditación. Su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba fluctuando en medio a la habitación, sus ojos ametista suavemente cerrados, y su respiración acompañando tranquilamente el sonido de las ondas del mar chocándose contra la costa.

Todo estaba tan pacífico y relajante, que nada parecía ser capaz de fastidiar aquel momento perfecto.

Bueno…eso al menos hasta que escucho de repente una insistente pegada en su puerta.

Al principio intento ignorarlo, pero luego, a medida que iban pasándose los minutos la pegada apenas prosiguió con más persistencia, haciendo con que Raven renunciara a sus pobres tentativas de mantener aquella paz que a tan poco tiempo había logrado conquistar.

_Nightwing?! Pregunta ella enojada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Te juro que si has venido apenas para fastidiarme con más una de tus tentativas de hacerme comer… Pero ella se interrumpió en el segundo en que abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, careando directamente a dos grandes ojos esmeraldas, mirándola con suplica.

_Chico Bestia? Pregunta ella confusa. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunta ella, y en seguida se da cuenta de su postura cansada y de su mano sujetando el lado herido de su estómago.

_Ay Azar tus suturas! ¡Se han rompido! Exclama Raven en tono de alerta. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Deberías de estar descansando! Exclama ella de nuevo con enojo.

_Lo siento… Murmura el pobre titán verde. Y Raven abre por completo ahora la puerta de su habitación.

_Vamos, te voy a ayudar y… Pero fue interrumpida, pues en el segundo en que abrió su puerta, Chico Bestia no hesito y se apresó a abrazar a la hechicera con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendida por ese acto, Raven se quedó paralizada, sin saber lo que hacer.

_Yo no quiero a Terra. Dice Chico Bestia rápidamente, aun abrazándola con fuerza. Te quiero a ti.

_Chico Bestia… Raven intento apartarse, aun preocupada con sus suturas, pero él no se calló.

_Terra es mi amiga, pero no significa nada para mi comparado a ti. El sigue hablando con tono de súplica.

_Chico Bestia… Pero el siguió hablando, sin dar una oportunidad a Raven de pronunciarse.

Chico Bestia e aparta un poco apenas para acariciar una de las mejillas de Raven con su mano.

_ Estoy enamorado de ti Raven. El la dice con dulzura. Eres la chica más generosa, inteligente y bonita que he conocido en mi vida, y jamás te cambiaría por nadie, menos por Terra. Le confesa Chico Bestia y por un momento, Raven se olvidó de lo que iba a decir, dejándose apenas llevar por esa preciosa confesión que el metamorfo le había acabado de hacer.

Eso hasta que de repente, Chico Bestia empezó a tambalearse, demasiado cansado para permanecer de pie solo.

Asustado con ese repentino comportamiento, Raven le rodea su cintura con su brazo y apoya su otra mano en pecho, ayudándolo a estabilizarse.

_Tus rupturas están sangrando Chico Bestia. Le dice Raven preocupada. Vamos, te voy a ayudar a curarte, antes que desmayes de cansancio. Le dice entonces la empata, y le guía en el interior de su habitación.

…..

En la mañana siguiente…

Chico Bestia despertó la mañana siguiente, confuso, y sin saber lo que había ocurrido o adonde estaba. Al principio, Chico Bestia supuso estar en el hospital, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de lo espacioso y confortable que estaba la cama donde estaba tumbado. Fue en eso que sus ojos se abrieron, dándose cuenta del ambiente escuro y tenebroso adonde se encontraba. Las cubiertas que lo cubrían eran pintadas en un vibrante color vino, las paredes al su alrededor eran tan escuras, que por causa de la falta de luz no podían ser reconocidas sus colores. En las paredes, se extendía varias estantes de libros, uno más antiguo que el otro, y había armarios y baúles también por todos los cantos. De su lado había una única mesa, adonde también pendía el espejo donde probablemente su dueña se miraba a la hora de arreglarse todas las mañanas.

Chico Bestia en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había de más en la mesa. Aparte de una pequeña caja de joyas y un cepillo de cabellos, la mesa estaba llena de porta retratos y fotos, de varios momentos en que los titanes estaban juntos. Sea en el parque, en la pizzería…Había incluso una foto tirada por Chico Bestia en uno de los cumpleaños de Raven. Su mano instintivamente se estiro, alcanzando aquella foto.

"Hey! ¡Me acuerdo de esta!" Pensó el mirando más de cerca la foto. En ella, Raven había acabado de entrar en la sala de estar cuando todos saltaron con un gran "Sorpresa", revelando la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que había sido planeado para ella. Raven se había quedado tan chocada con el ocurrido que Chico Bestia aprovecho para saltar a su lado y hacer una "selfi" de los dos.

Chico Bestia se rio con la memoria. Esa fiesta había ocurrido un año después de la derrota de Trigón, y Chico Bestia, al igual de los demás decidieron que querían hacer algo de especial para conmemorar aquel evento. En aquel tiempo, el tono de piel de Raven ya estaba empezando a normalizarse, y ya que ella había entrado sin capucha, su pelo morado se había quedado todo sucio de confetis coloridos, y con su rostro expuesto, daba para ver el leve sonrojo de vergüenza expuesto en las mejillas de la hechicera cuando Chico Bestia tiro esa foto.

Chico Bestia por otro lado seguía estando en la misma altura de ella en aquel tiempo. Su brazo en la foto estaba rodeando los hombros de la gótica, y al contrario de esta, su infantil rostro exponía una fuerte y alegre sonrisa, revelando todos sus dientes y colmillos al hacerlo.

Infelizmente, después de hecha la foto, Raven se había quedado tan enfadada con el metamorfo que con su magia retiro la película de la camera y se la quitó del cambia formas, teniendo certeza que nadie jamás la vería. Considerando el temperamento de Raven en aquella época, aquello ya era esperado, por más triste que el joven titán se hubiera quedado, y aun así… Chico Bestia nunca imagino que ella guardaría la foto. En verdad, él nunca pensó que volvería a ver esa foto otra vez.

Fue cuando su cabeza giro, dándose cuenta de la presencia a su otro lado.

Arrodillada en el extremo de la enorme cama, Raven dormía profundamente, probablemente desmayada por el cansancio. Sobre la cama, cerca de ella, permanecía materiales médicos, robados de la enfermaría y material de costura.

En eso, la memoria del ocurrido la noche pasada pego en Chico Bestia como un martillo.

Él había venido ayer por la noche, después de ver aquel video horrible con la pelea entre Terra y Raven, queriendo esclarecerse y confesarse para la hechicera, y después de llegar...

_Chico Bestia? Pregunta Raven de repente despertándose.

_Hey… el saluda, descubriendo su voz aun débil.

_Como te estás sintiendo? Pregunta Raven, su mano en seguida apoyándose en su testa para medir su temperatura.

_¡¿Bien…creo…Pero…que ha pasado?! Pregunta el confuso.

_Fue un accidente. Le explica Raven, y gentilmente sus dedos empezaron a pasear por su cabeza. Igual a una madre, cuidando de su hijo.

Era tan reconfortante…

_Viniste ansioso a mi habitación queriendo hablar conmigo. Admitió Raven, revirando su rostro levente avergonzada. Aunque Chico Bestia logro ver en leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

_Y? Pregunta el ansioso. Raven volvió a mirarlo, y una triste sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

_Debes de haberte forzado demasiado viniendo aquí, pues tus suturas se rompieron y desmayaste por la falta de sangre. Dicho eso, Raven se levantó, dirigiéndose por un momento, en el baño para después volver con una toalla húmeda y gentilmente ponerla en la testa del metamorfo.

_Tuve que reatar nuevamente tus suturas, y fui capaz de curarte un poco mejor. Pero la herida de cualquier manera se infecciono, por lo que estuviste con fiebre la noche entera. Explico Raven, y gentilmente uso la toalla humedecida para limpiar el sudor del rostro y el cuello del titán verde.

Chico Bestia suspiro de alivio al sentir la refrescante toalla en su rostro y cuello, y por un leve segundo se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras Raven seguía cuidándolo.

Fueron apenas después de algunos minutos de silencio que Raven paro, yendo más una vez al baño para mojar la toalla de nuevo.

_Sigues muy caliente. Ella le dice cansada, pasando la toalla más una vez por sus mejillas. En seguida, Raven corre de nuevo hacia el baño trayendo un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

Gentilmente, su mano pasa entonces por la cabeza del metamorfo, ayudándolo a erguirse para tomar el medicamento y el vaso de agua. Chico Bestia por su vez no hizo nada, de nuevo, apenas aceptando los cuidados de la hechicera. Un poco porque después de tantos años intentando llamar la atención de la empata, Chico Bestia estaba feliz, pudiendo apenas tenerla por cerca. ¡Y mejor! En su habitación. ¡Él nunca pensó que ella jamás dejaría a nadie entrar en su habitación! Aquel lugar era tan sagrado para ella, que ni siquiera Starfire y Jinx, que ella trataba como hermanas, tenían permisión para entrar.

Con un leve aire de satisfacción, Chico Bestia vuelve a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como Raven volvía a limpiarle el sudor con la toalla mojada.

_Apenas asegúrate de descansar, ¿vale? Ella le pide Raven, y Chico Bestia abre sus ojos, careando al rostro preocupado de la hechicera.

Raven, al contrario de él, claramente no había dormido bien la noche pasada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, y gruesas marcas oscuras estaban empezando a aparecer debajo de ellos. Preocupado por su turno, Chico Bestia coge la mano de la empata, apenas dándose cuenta ahora que ella estaba temblando.

_Tu deberías descansar también. Pareces cansada. Murmura Chico Bestia, pero Raven apenas se niega con la cabeza, poniendo de lado la toalla.

_Estoy bien… Murmura ella.

_Un diablo que lo estas! El mutante exclama, sentándose para lograr carear la hechicera con la misma altura.

_Chico Bestia…

_Aquello fue serio, lo que te dije ayer por la noche. Él le dice, recordándose de su breve dialogo con ella, antes de desmayar.

Eso fue lo suficiente para callar a Raven, y aprovechando de esa brecha, Chico Bestia se arrastró para más cerca de ella, acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre. Raven por otro lado no pareció importarse, apenas mirando apáticamente hacia abajo.

_Aquella pelea entre tú y Terra, en el hospital…aquello fue equivocado. Lo que Terra te dijo fue equivocado.

_Tú estabas en coma cuando eso ocurrió. Se alarma Raven elevando su mirada. Entonces como fue que tu…

_Cyborg lo tiene todo registrado en video. Le explico Chico Bestia, y tuvo que contener su risada cuando vio la rabia surgiendo en el rostro de la hechicera, junto con su obvia vergüenza. Chico Bestia por poco no sintió pena del hombre metálico. No es culpa de Cyborg. El defiende rápidamente. Pero Raven, lo que Terra te dijo…

_No pasaba de la verdad. Ella murmura.

_Un coño que era! ¡Por Dios Raven! El vuelve a gritar, enfadado. ¿Es realmente, así como te ves?

_ ¡¿Como que Chico Bestia?! Exclama Raven, ahora ella enfadada. ¡¿Cómo qué?! ¡¿Un demonio con poderes destructivos y sin emociones?! ¡Ahora dime en que eso no es verdad!

Sin saber cómo responder a eso, Chico Bestia atrae el rostro de Raven y sin ningún tipo de aviso besa su boca, aprovechando el fato que el susto que se llevó Raven la había dejado con la boca abierta, para introducir su lengua para dentro de la suya, intensificando aún más el beso.

Instantáneamente, fue como si su súbita rabia se hubiese evaporado, y antes que pudiese procesar correctamente, Raven estaba retribuyendo el caloroso y apasionado beso del metamorfo, sus manos deslizando por la mandíbula del titán verde y en seguida rascando suavemente la masía piel de su nuca, atingiendo el punto débil del cambia formas.

Dando un leve gemido de placer, Chico Bestia paso su brazo por la cintura de la hechicera y la atrajo para más cerca, tumbándose, con ella encima de él.

Fue cuando de repente, se escuchó como una estantería entera de libros explotaba por causa de los poderes de Raven, haciendo con que ambos interrumpieran el beso, mirando asustados a los libros, que se habían caído de la estantería.

Las mejillas de Raven ardieron de vergüenza, haciendo con que Chico Bestia se riera con dulzura. Enojada, Raven lo careo con rabia, aun siendo sujetada por el brazo de Chico Bestia, alrededor de su cintura. Por tanto, el claro enojo de la hechicera, no pareció afectar a Chico Bestia, que apenas sonrió en respuesta, igual a un niño travieso.

_Eso no es gracioso. Murmura Raven irritada. Pero de nuevo Chico Bestia no se afectó por eso.

_Lo siento Rae… El murmura entre risas acariciando la mejilla de su irritada novia. ¡Pero eso!… él se interrumpe, apuntando para el lio criado por los poderes de Raven…Eso llega a dar mucha más gracia de lo que piensas!

_Pero…

_Eso es en lo que Terra está equivocada. Le explica entonces Chico Bestia. Raven no lo entiendes? Pregunta el, y ella lo mira confusa. Tus poderes pueden ser difíciles de lidiar, pero eso apenas demuestra con cuanta intensidad logras sentir. Él le dice, y Raven vuelve a sonrojarse.

_ Eso no cambia que yo siga siendo un demonio Chico Bestia. Raven murmura frustrada, y se levanta de encima del metamorfo, volviendo a sentarse, con sus piernas abrazadas contra el pecho.

_Y yo una bestia! Le responde Chico Bestia sentándose en frente a ella. Con pelos verdes cubriendo todo mi cuerpo, orejas puntudas, colmillos, y garras. Él le cuenta, apuntando para cada rincón de su cuerpo, a medida que hablaba. ¿Había un tiempo atrás en que me quedaba avergonzado por eso, sabes? Las personas que me veían me trataban como una abominación. Y por un buen tiempo, me convencí de verdad que era eso lo que era. Una abominación, sin derecho al amor y a la felicidad. Un monstro. Él cuenta, con un leve tono entristecido, y Raven lo mira con pena.

En todo el tiempo en el que estuvo con los titanes, Chico Bestia jamás conto casi nada sobre cualquier detalle de su pasado, y estando absorbida en su propio sufrimiento, Raven se había le había ocurrido que su compañero verde pudiese haber tenido una vida tan duro como la suya, tal vez incluso peor.

_Pero entonces, cuando entré en los Doom Patrol por la primera vez, había algo que Mento me dijo, que jamás volví a olvidarme. Le volvió a contar Chico Bestia, recobrando en parte su juvenil sonrisa.

_Que fue lo que él te dijo? Pregunta Raven, con un leve tono de curiosidad.

_Él me dijo que no todos los monstros fueron hechos para hacer monstruosidades. Y que era mi deber decidir qué tipo de monstro quería ser. Por eso, en aquel día, tomé la decisión de que si fuese para ser un monstro lo seria con el intuito de enfrentar otros monstros. Los que cometen monstruosidades de verdad contra personas inocentes, y por motivos equivocados.

Esa confesión hizo con que Raven volviera a sonrojarse, revelando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

_Debo admitirlo, eso fue probablemente una de las cosas más maduras e inteligentes que te oigo decir desde que nos conocimos. Admite Raven, relajando su postura.

_Oye! ¡Puedo ser muy inteligente cuando lo quiero! Bromea Chico Bestia, y Raven da una leve risada, tapándose la boca para evitar hacer un escándalo.

_Y gracioso también. Aunque estoy más que segura de que me voy a arrepentir de haberte dicho eso. Le dice Raven, calmando la risa.

_Ves! ¡Milagros ocurren! Exclama Chico Bestia alegremente. Y Raven vuelve a sujetar una risada, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su cara de lado para ayudarla a calmarse.

Chico Bestia por otro lado no lograba ocultar lo feliz que estaba. Lograr con que Raven sonriera y se riese siempre había sido uno de sus principales objetivos durante todos esos años. Y verla así, toda alegre y abierta para él apenas lo hacía recordarse de los motivos que lo hicieron enamorarse de ella.

Instintivamente, Chico Bestia se acercó de la empata y pasó sus brazos en su alrededor, abrazándola con dulzura a medida que volvía a tumbarse en la cama, nuevamente exhausto por la fiebre. Suspirando de alivio, Raven dejo su cabeza apoyar contra el pecho del metamorfo, escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

"_Y pensar que casi me perdí todo esto" _Pensó la empata, cuando una nueva onda de tristeza le invadió en el corazón, con la simples idea de que aun hubiese la posibilidad que ella lo perdiera.

Sintiendo la súbita tensión de la hechicera, Chico Bestia apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella, de manera protectora.

_Puedes ser un demonio Raven, pero de seguro no eres un monstro. Él le murmura, frotando su nariz contra su pelo, y sintiendo el reconfortante olor de hierbas dulces y menta que amañaba de su piel. No te voy a dejar nunca Raven. Él le promete a la hechicera. Entonces por favor, no me dejes. Él le pide entonces, en un tono de súplica.

Sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad deslizar por sus mejillas debido a esa hermosa confesión, Raven yergue su cabeza, apoyando su testa contra la del metamorfo. La punta de sus narices rozándose levemente, y ambos con sus ojos abiertos, careándose intensamente.

_Estoy aquí ahora. Murmura Raven, acariciando las mejillas del titán verde con sus pequeñas manos. Eso es todo lo que importa. Y dicho eso, Chico Bestia suspira de alivio, apoyando a su turno sus manos en el rostro de la empata.

En eso, ambos cerraron sus ojos, y volvieron a abrazarse, apenas aprovechando la compañía del otro.


End file.
